Carry on My Wayward Servant
by StinatheWicked13
Summary: Arthur finds a new punishment for Merlin, and a series of unfortunate accidents lead them both to discover that there might be more to their relationship than master and servant. Pairing: Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

Carry on My Wayward Servant

Chapter 1: A Series of Unfortunate Events

"Merlin, have I ever told you that you are without a doubt the _worst_ manservant I have ever had?" Arthur said scathingly, in that same mocking arrogant tone in which Merlin had become so accustomed to.

"Why no Sire." Merlin replied sarcastically back with, saying the word 'sire' like it was something ill fated on his tongue. "I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of hearing your grandstanding critique of my work."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know I should have you flogged for that cheeky mouth of yours."

Merlin snorted. "And miss the chance of belittling me yourself? Surely not." He laughed. "Besides I'm fairly certain you like the way my mouth is just fine." He looked up, noticing for the first time the weird almost gaping look Arthur was giving him, and that's when it dawned on him to be embarrassed. A scarlet blush quickly lit up his features, he couldn't believe he had said such a thing! "I didn't mean it like that!" He shot out hurriedly, his words stammering from his lips as he made excuses, who was he Gwen? "I just meant that if I wasn't so clever and cheeky, than you wouldn't have an excuse to be such a prat...which beyond slaying helpless animals is obviously your favorite pastime." He finished lamely, not knowing why he was getting so flustered under the heat of Arthur's stare. The crowned Prince was still looking at him, obviously not at all amused.

"Are you finished?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Not being able to look him in the eye, Merlin quickly nodded, and Arthur's posture almost immediately relaxed. "Good, because I would like a bath and then to sleep sometime in the near future...please please _please_ tell me that you at least remembered to fetch the bath water."

Merlin had the grace to look offended. "When have I ever forgotten your bathwater?" He was the one to cross his arms this time, glaring at the Prince.

Smirking, Arthur clapped him on the shoulder. "You're absolutely right Merlin! To be fair I don't believe you have ever forgotten to bring the water." Merlin was halfway amazed by the near apology coming from Arthur's mouth, that is until he continued speaking. "You've only forgotten to empty the bath, forgotten to warm it, forgotten the soap." He began to count on his fingers. "Forgotten my clothes, and oh yes! Forgotten a towel for me to dry with...but never the water. How wrong of me to insult your honor." His voice was dripped with sarcasm, and frowning, Merlin decided not to be outdone with their banter.

"You're forgiven, it's a testimony to how good of a King you one day will be by the fact that you can apologize when you're wrong...your Father would be so proud."

Scoffing, Arthur rolled his eyes, shoving Merlin towards the bathroom. "Just attend to my bath." He said almost boredly, following swiftly behind.

Merlin leaned by the bath, making sure Arthur was turned around as the Prince undressed. He whispered an incantation under his breath, smiling in pleasure at the fresh bout of steam that rose from the water. At least the prat wouldn't whine that it was cold. He turned around quickly, suppressing a gasp as he made it just in time to see Arthur stripping off his shirt, the pale milky skin of his back pulled taut as he lifted it over his head. Always the perfectionist, the prince folded the material, placing it in a pile over his boots. Merlin stared, transfixed, as he went for the clasp of his pants, pausing with his thumbs linked in the waistband of his trousers before letting them fall down.

"I've thought of a suitable punishment for you." He said, a lilt of amusement in his voice.

Oh God...not another punishment. Merlin stared from his spot on the floor, eyes brimming with hope that Arthur would show him mercy. "It's not another day in the stocks again, is it?" The magician cringed at the thought. "Because I still have rotten tomato in my hair from the last time that refuses to come out."

"Well that's mildly disgusting." Arthur said, face wrinkling in distaste. "And no it's not what I had planned. For talking back so much you get to stay in here and attend me while I bathe."

Merlin couldn't help it, all he could do was blink, staring up at Arthur in utter confusion. "My punishment is to see you naked in the bath?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it really so awful?" He joked. "No wonder you're not so popular with the..." Here Merlin hesitated, stuttering as Arthur let his pants drop, exposing himself in all of his glory, and causing a knot to form in Merlin's throat as the Prince turned to face him. "...girls." He finished breathlessly with, realizing he had been staring shamelessly at Arthur's body, and quickly averting his eyes. If Arthur had noticed he didn't say, brushing past Merlin to crawl into the tub. It was only after he had heard the splash that let him know Arthur was safely in the water that he once more remembered how to breathe.

What was the matter with him? He wasn't some simpering girl fawning over the crowned prince, this Arthur, crowed prat, royal pain in the ass. It didn't matter that he himself had a nice one. Than why the coiling in his gut? Why in the hell did his brow have a nice bead of sweat as he struggled to gain control of himself.

"Honestly Merlin when I said you would attend me, I didn't mean you standing there gawking like an idiot...now get over here and wash my bloody hair!" The Prince snapped, causing Merlin to scramble to his feet and for the soap. He grabbed at it, a little too quickly, it slipped in his hand, causing him to grasp it more tightly and as a result send the slippery thing propelling though his fingertips, and with a 'plop' landing in Arthur's bathwater. He reacted without thinking, dunking his hand into the water to grab the offending object, accidently grabbing on to Arthur's thigh instead. The flesh was smooth and warm under his fingertips, and yet he pulled his hand away as if burned, cradling the appendage to his chest as a look of pure horror was mirrored on both of their faces.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, appalled and outraged.

"I'm sorry Sire!" Merlin quickly stammered out the apology. "I was just trying to grab the..." With a splash Arthur pulled the bar of soap out, slapping it into his hand. "Soap." He finished quietly with, noticing how Arthur's face was tinged slightly pink...his on the other hand by this point was bright red, he was sure even his ears were stained the offending color. "Would you still like me to wash your hair?" He asked, a very forced smile finding its way onto his face.

"If you can manage to do it without molesting me again." Arthur snapped back with, leaning back in the tub and closing his eyes.

"Trust me when I say that I wouldn't grab your thigh on purpose...Sire." He spit out the last part, taking the soap between his palms and bringing it to a lather. His hands were still shaking as he brought them to Arthur's hair, lathering the soap into it as he kneaded his scalp with his fingers...It was only as he was doing this, huddled over the back of Arthur's form, that he realized he was at the perfect vantage point to stare into the tub. His mouth went dry as he oggled the Prince's form, eyes sliding all the way down his dripping wet chest, his firm chiseled stomach...all the way down to his...

"Misunderstanding." Merlin suddenly blurted right next to Arthur's ear as he continued to knead with his fingers. "Earlier, I'm sorry about my misunderstanding." The air was suffocating, his breathing was coming out in a sticky pant as he shifted in his now uncomfortable pants.

Arthur said nothing, in fact he looked almost drugged. His lips were parted as he leaned in to Merlin's surprisingly still functioning hands. Merlin stared at those lips, pouty, perfect, losing focus of everything he was doing, the soap beginning to ooze down Arthur's forehead as a result.

One of his eyelids lazily slid open, that impossibly blue orb eyeing him as if he were a dragon sitting lazily atop a pile of treasure. "Are you going to do something about this?" His voice was husky and very near, he could hear the words reverberate off his own face, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He was painfully hard by this point, not knowing what Arthur was referring to, but knowing that at that moment he would have done anything for the Prince. "Merlin the soap!" Arthur snapped after Merlin's long hesitation, startling the sorcerer, and instead of wiping the soap away from his eyes , he smeared it in them. Arthur howled in pain, causing the next series of events to happen almost simultaneously. As the Prince thrashed in the bath, it caused Merlin to lose his footing, stumbling forward and falling head first into the water. Water flooded up his nose as they both struggled, limbs flailing everywhere as he tried to right himself. He got his head upright, panting from the exertion as he came face to face with the furious Pendragon.

"Idiot!" He yelled, smacking Merlin across the head like you would a disobedient dog. Merlin couldn't be concerned with his Master's fury at that moment, however, because he was much more concerned about their positions. He was sprawled on to of Arthur, his naked body slick underneath him as his legs were tangled on either side of him, one of his hands had made it back to his thigh, feeling the stirrings of Arthur's erection pressed against the side of his hand. Though that wasn't what concerned him. What concerned him was his own hardness, pressing firm against Arthur's pelvis.

Merlin flailed again, trying to remove himself, only to find that Arthur's leg was tangled around his waist, making it so that when he went to get up he ended up thrusting instead, pushing into Arthur's pelvis and sending absolute pleasure up his spine. He heard Arthur strangle a hiss as that half mast cock against his hand hardened even more.

"Merlin..." Arthur growled out, leaning in to whisper against the other's ear. "You're hard." To Merlin's absolute horror a hand came down, stroking at his restrained member. "You're very hard." His breath was hot against his ear, causing the sorcerer to shudder.

"Yes sire." Merlin said, swallowing thickly as he turned to meet bright blue eyes. "But so are you." The room seemed to be spinning around him, his mind delirious at what he had just said, what had just transpired between them. He tried to push up again, only ending up thrusting back into Arthur's own cock, the blond's hand squeezing his hardness as he did, and Merlin was thrusting again, only this time he wasn't trying to get out.

His hips pumped frantically, his body taking on a mind of its own as he thrust against the Prince, Arthur moaning with him as his fingers fumbled with his now soaked pants, untying them and slipping them down roughly, just far enough to release his trapped erection, and then Merlin was leaning in, and somehow he was kissing the Crowned Prince, the soapy accident long forgotten.

As soon as his lips touched Arthur's he melted against him, and he knew right then that he never wanted to kiss any other lips again. "Arthur..." He moaned against that mouth, sighing as the prince began to kiss back, twining one hand in dark locks and pulling him closer as Merlin continued to thrust.

Arthur pulled his body in, their awkward positions long forgotten. "Do you still wish to attend to me in the bath?" He asked, voice dripping with lust and eyes a dark smoldering blue as he leaned in, kissing along Merlin's chin, trailing down his neck only to bite at the juncture of his neck. As he was doing this he grabbed the sorcerer's own hand, bringing it down to his neglected cock and urging him on to touch it.

Merlin did as he was told, blushing furiously as he wrapped a shaky hand around the Prince's shaft, giving a stroke, and practically howling when Arthur did the same to his own. He had never felt anything like this before, it was like his entire body was burning from the inside out. He had never thought of doing anything like this with Arthur, but now that it was happening he couldn't deny that some part of him had always thought the man was gorgeous, he was the epitome of male beauty, and right now all of that beauty, all of that attention he so often sought was focused directly on him.

His body was burning as he thrust into Arthur's hand, leaning in to capture those lips again. "Hot..." He whimpered, turning his face to the side. It was burning in the tub, and he buried his face in the Prince's shoulder, feeling his eyes glow gold. "It's sooo hot." His skin was turning a nice shade of red, and that's when he realized it wasn't just hot...it was boiling.

"It's too hot!" Arthur said, grabbing on to Merlin's shoulder's and pulling them out of the tub. They both collapsed onto the floor, and turning back to the water Merlin's eyes widened in horror to see that the water was boiling. "What the bloody hell?" Arthur exclaimed, just as shocked as Merlin, though the magician was sure for entirely different reasons. "Jesus Merlin, was it your intention to boil me alive!?"

"Well I didn't do this!" He lied, knowing his magic had made the water boil. Arthur couldn't suspect, could he? He thought he had hid his eyes, had the Prince seen?

Arthur looked at him in almost amused disappointment. "You did prepare the water didn't you?" He asked, to which Merlin gave a small nod. "And did you forget to simmer down the coals before you had me get in?" The magician almost gave a sigh of relief, Arthur didn't know, but then of course that left him the option of agreeing to accidently almost boiling the prince alive, and when he gave a second nod, Arthur scoffed in disgust. "Idiot!"

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "You didn't seem to think I was an idiot earlier!" He said it, having the grace to not blush as he thought of what they had just been doing, and how his cock was still painfully hard as it was pressed against his stomach. He didn't have to be a magician to know that if he looked at Arthur's own it would be the same.

The prince sneered. "Yes well earlier you had your hand on my dick, finally making yourself useful for once...a dick which I might point out probably has burns now!" Arthur yelled, and Merlin saw red.

"Useful!? Was that all it was to you was me being useful?" Merlin couldn't stop the hurt from covering his features. What he had felt when he was kissing Arthur, being touched by him, it was something he had never felt before, and to hear the prince talk in such callous terms, to treat him like he was just some made who came in to give him a quick wank, well that hurt too much for words.

"Obviously not Merlin." Arthur said tensely, and Merlin shoulder's relaxed a little at those words, at least it had meant something to him as well. "Even in this you weren't useful." Arthur glared, motioning to his cock. "After all you tried to burn me alive before you even had the decency to get me off!"

Merlin shot up, pulling his soaking wet trousers over his now painful erection...blue balls didn't even cut it. "You're such a prat!" He screamed down at Arthur, who just crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring. "I can't believe I kissed you, you stupid...clot pole!" He didn't even wait for a response to that, stomping out of the bathroom and slamming Arthur's door with a bang, dripping down the hallway as steam practically billowed out of his ears. He didn't think he had ever felt so angry, used, dejected in all of his life, and of course Arthur was at the bottom of it yet again!

He stomped dripping wet into his and Gaius's chambers, slamming the door behind him only to face the old physician.

"Merlin! What in the blazes happened to you?" The physician asked, worry spread over his face.

Merlin put a hand in front of him to quiet the man, barely being able to hold back his rage as he struggled to control his breathing. "Don't even start." Was the last thing he said before dripping his way up the stairs to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him, cursing Arthur's name as he stripped off his wet clothes and fell into a restless sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A.N- So I have a few stories that I started on a few years back and am going to try to work on, so I figured I would post them here. This is going to be a major chapter dump, so bare with me! And as always, please review!


	2. To Kiss a Prince

Carry on my Wayward Servant

Chapter 2: To Kiss a Prince

The next morning found Merlin walking nervously towards the young Pendragon's chambers. He didn't want to face him after last night, as a matter of fact he wasn't sure he ever wanted to face him again. Not only was he insanely embarrassed that he had pretty much dry humped the prince in the bathtub, or he supposed in this case it would be wet humped, but he was also pissed by how Arthur had all but dismissed what they had done as nothing, talking to him as he would the mud on the bottom of his shoes.

He had laid awake all night, well of course he hadn't just lain there the whole night. First he had made sure to get himself off, cursing himself as Arthur's face was the only thing he seemed to find remotely sexually appealing. He pictured kissing him, touching the prince, having Arthur's cock buried deep inside him. He paused outside the door, blushing a scarlet red at where his thoughts had led him yet again. He _really_ needed to snap out of this.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin shut his eyes and stepped into the Prince's chambers, slowly opening them only to see that Arthur was glowering at him from the bed. "You're late Merlin, as per usual." He snapped grumpily, Arthur never was sunshine and rainbows in the morning. As a matter of fact Arthur was never sunshine and rainbows.

"I'm sorry Sire, I overslept." He kept his eyes downcast, fiddling from one foot to another as he pleaded with his mind for Arthur to put him out of his misery and dismiss him.

"Over exerted yourself, did you?" Arthur asked, voice such a tease that it made Merlin's head snap up, seeing Arthur sitting up on his elbows on the bed. A smirk was covering his face, and the look he was giving him sent a tremor down his spine. That combined with the mussed up hair from sleep, and the fact that Arthur wasn't wearing a shirt was enough to make his mouth run dry.

"Yes..." Merlin swallowed, placing the tray of good onto the table. "May I be excused?"

"You may not." Arthur teased, his eyes smoldering in the same way from last night. "Come here Merlin, I have a special task designed solely for you." He didn't like the way Arthur was looking at him, and he hadn't forgotten how callous he had been the night before.

"Why do I feel like I won't like this task?" Merlin growled, walking over regardless. He sighed as Arthur's hand came out, clasping the back of his thigh as he rubbed it.

"Relax Merlin, you look like a scared kitten." He used the leverage he had on his leg to pull him forward. "My shoulder is sore, usually I soak in a bath...but then you know why that didn't work." He beckoned him closer, his knee now hitting the bed. "Rub it for me." It wasn't a question, it never was with Arthur, the very air he breathed spoke of commands.

Merlin felt himself nodding before he could even think of why he shouldn't listen to this request. He always did everything the prince asked after all. Arthur pulled on his leg, and Merlin allowed himself to be led onto the bed, crawling in behind Arthur so that the Pendragon was practically sitting inbetween his legs. Merlin's mind was far away and hazy by this point, allowing for his shaky hands to touch Arthur's bare back, tracing up the curved muscles of his spine, feeling the other breathing underneath his fingertips. His skin was warm and invited as he splayed out his fingers, rubbing them up the prince's back to come to rest on his shoulder blades, one hand on either side of his neck.

"Which shoulder hurts my Lord?" He asked, breath dancing against Arthur's earlobe. When exactly had they gotten so close?

"The right one." He said back, and it could have been his imagination, but it seemed like Arthur was leaning in to him a little too much for just a shoulder rub. Merlin nodded, only half realizing that the blond wouldn't be able to see him as he began to kneed his fingers into the tense muscles, feeling under his hands how Arthur became compliant, unease fading out of his back. "Very good Merlin...just like that."

He had been fine until then, or at least as fine as a person can be under such a situation, but once he heard those words, groaned out of Arthur's perfect throat, he felt himself harden, and he knew that in the position they were in, it wouldn't be that difficult for the Prince to realize it. "I'm sorry Sire." Merlin said, apologizing. His plan had been to apologize and then to let go of that tantalizing flesh, but only the first part happened.

"It's alright." Arthur said, turning around slowly to face Merlin, the magician's hands slipping to that they fell down the prince's side. "I'm quite aware you're attracted to me, I've known for awhile." Merlin gulped. "How many times have I told you Merlin?...You can't hide anything from me." He smirked. "It's adorable really, first you have eyes for Morgana...and now for me? At least you dream big." Merlin tried to get up to leave, but Arthur grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed. "I'd be happy to indulge you in your fantasies, once...you have been such a loyal servant after all." The Prince leaned in, obviously going to kiss him.

He didn't know how, but somehow he managed to free one of his hands, and then the resounding 'slap' was the only thing heard as it echoed frighteningly throughout the room. Merlin was on his feet, glaring daggers down at the prince who was holding his face in shock. "How dare you! How dare you talk to me like that! You can't just talk to me like that because you think I'm lower than you! You arrogant, self centered prat! I would rather die than be your pity fuck!" He yelled, spinning on his heel and slamming the door behind him, missing the shocked look covering Arthur's face as he did.

The utter nerve of that bastard! How could he talk to him like that? He wasn't some toy of his! "Oh Merlin let me complete your fantasies!" He mocked. "As if that stupid prat could!" He was probably overcompensating for himself by being such an ass. Yes, that was it! Arthur was obviously just a terrible lay, and he was better off without ever knowing the experience.

He stomped back to his and Gaius's chambers, throwing the door open only to catch the man still having breakfast. "Please give me something to do!" That was one phrase he didn't think he had ever uttered out loud before. He was always so bogged down by work that he was normally pleading for a second of freedom.

"Is there something the matter Merlin?" Gaius asked, obviously not believing that he would ever willingly beg for work either. The old man scanned his face, doing that thing where Merlin knew he could see right through him. "Are you and the prince fighting again?"

Merlin scoffed, if only Gaius knew. "No. Not fighting, I'm just never speaking to that prat again for as long as I live. I don't care if he is my destiny, we will just have to have a shared destiny in silence!" He threw his hands up. "That's right! I'll become a monk and take a vow of silence, than I'll have a reason not to talk to him!" Gaius just nodded, rolling his eyes as he went back to his breakfast.

"So what did he do this time?" The man asked, and suddenly Merlin blushed.

"Nothing! He did nothing!" His eyes shifted around the room. "Don't you have anything for me to do? Deliveries, cleaning duties...idle hands are the devil's playground after all." He gave a laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

Gaius just stared at him, leaning forward a bit to grab at a potion, handing the blue vile to Merlin. "You can take this sleeping draft to Lady Morgana if you really wish to." Merlin gave a smile, nodding to the man before sweeping back out the door, grabbing a piece of bread from the table as he did and shoving it in his mouth.

He headed down the corridor, practically skipping to Morgana's room. This was just what he needed, a distraction that would allow him to forget all about Arthur and focus on something other than his libido. Not to say Morgana wasn't gorgeous and wouldn't make the thought of his libido come into question, but it was certainly less potent than say being straddled on top of someone in a bathtub thrusting against them.

Merlin paused, head tilting as the memories flooded his head. Obviously somebody out there hated him, because even just thinking about it made him fail at his task, and got his libido going all over again. "Stupid prat, with his stupid perfect skin, and his perfect hair, and his perfect body!" Merlin grumbled out loud, jumping almost seven feet in the air as his shoulder was tapped.

Merlin spun around, mouth hanging open in horror, expecting to see his Prince's face smirking triumphantly at him after just getting him to claim out loud, without any sort o coaxing, that he thought he was hot. To his immense relief it wasn't Arthur who tapped him on the shoulder, but it nevertheless was a shock to the system.

"Lancelot?" He asked, face full of surprise as he took in the visage of the knight. He seemed to have gone through some sort of ordeal. He was holding his arm, a long painful looking gash bled from shoulder to elbow, and not only that but his entire left eye was swollen shut and oozing puss from what looked to be one nasty bite. "Are you alright?: He asked, and once he started he couldn't stop himself. "What are you doing in Camelot? Wait, what are you doing in the castle? If the King finds you he'll have your head...literally." He paused in his tirade of questions, watching Lancelot's face swell even more. "Did something bite you?"

Lancelot reached out, placing his good arm on the magician's shoulders. "Merlin relax. It was a snake that attacked me, and I risked coming to Camelot and braving the castle walls to receive help to kill it."

"A snake did that to you!?" Merlin asked, eyes wide with disbelief as he once more took in the extent of the damage. "You sure got yourarse kicked." He said playfully, giving the would be knight a fond smile that he doubted he could even see through his injured eye.

Lancelot laughed, the warm sound warming the cold castle walls, and Merlin was sure all of its inhabitants. "It was a big snake...the biggest I've ever seen." He said, voice taking on a more serious tone. "I was traveling with a group of mercenaries when it cam upon us...the first few never knew what happened to them, the poor bastards. The rest it picked off one by one, I was the only one of ten to survive. The way it moved Merlin, it was almost too fast for the eyes to detect. I fear it was mere luck that I manged to escape with my life. If it wasn't for luck I'd be in the creature's belly like all the rest, slowly being digested into dust.

He couldn't help it, he gulped. "Well thank God you got away then."

"Indeed." Lancelot said, his face contorting in pain as he held his shoulder.

"Why come here though?" Do you want me to go fetch Arthur and his knights?" Merlin asked, regretting bringing up the knights the moment he saw the look of pain that crossed Lancelot's features, that he was sure only had part to do with his injuries.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." The man said, almost a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I actually came for _your_ help."

"My help?" Merlin asked, eyes scanning the room as he searched for people that could possibly be listening. If Lancelot had come asking for help than that must mean he was sure beyond a doubt that the thing could only be killed by magic.

"Come on Merlin, now's not the time to be coy." Lancelot replied, eyes giving him a knowing gaze.

"Believe me Lancelot, being coy is not one of Merlin's specialities...not that he has many of those mind you." Arthur joked, coming around the corner with suspicion laced across his features. "Now, why don't you tell me why you have come all the way to Camelot to beg help of _my_ servant?" He said the word 'my' in almost a strangled hiss, which got Merlin to raise an eyebrow. He supposed he was still pissed from being slapped this morning. That would tend to take the jam out of anyone's donut.

Though Arthur's weird behavior could also have to do with suspicion. After all why would some renegade knight come to a kingdom he had been banished from to receive aid from a servant? Even Merlin had to admit that it posed quite a few questions. Merlin had one of his own, however.

"What are you doing here? Were you just skulking around the corner listening in? Does the Prince of Camelot have so little to do?" He had meant it in a joking way, but it didn't come out like that, and by the way Arthur's eyes narrowed to slits it would seem he hadn't taken it that way either.

"Gawain informed me the second he stumbled into town, and so I came in search of him. I had no idea he had wanted to see you. I had assumed he had come to see..." He trailed off, the name remaining unspoken on his lips. "And I suggest you have a little more respect for your prince in the future. It is after all little concern of yours what I choose to do with my time."

"You're right." Merlin sarcastically bit back with. "How could I have ever been so disrespectful...My Lord." Merlin glared at Arthur, meeting narrowed blue eyes as the prince glared right back. As a matter of fact it wasn't until Lancelot cleared his throat that either of them looked away. Merlin's head snapped to the side, coming into focus as if he'd been knocked out of a dream.

"I apologize Sire, I knew the guards would follow me to the castle, and it was not my intention to see Gwen." The name was painfully said, and Merlin noticed how it seemed to get both men to flinch...obviously it was somewhat of a sore subject. He couldn't stop the cold stab of jealousy just thinking about it, and then he shook his head, knowing he had no right. After all if Arthur wasn't allowed to be with Gwen because she was a servant, than he certainly wouldn't be allowed a tryst with him...at least Gwen was a girl.

Arthur gave a sigh, looking out the castle window. "She will be disappointed, I'm sure."

"As will I, but I'm afraid now is not the time for such things. I rode here as quickly as I could, but the creature is now probably less than a days ride from Camelot. I fear what would happen if it broke into the city walls."

"So you came to enlist the aid of my incompetent manservant?" Arthur asked in distaste. "No, you're right that makes perfect sense." Sarcasm dropped from his lips as he stared suspiciously between the two. "I want the truth."

"The truth?" Merlin asked, stalling as he racked his brain for some kind of an answer. "The truth is that..."

"I needed the care of a physician." Lancelot lied, and Merlin let out a sigh he hadn't even been aware he was holding. Unfortunately, the skeptic look did not drop from Arthur's face.

"So you came to Merlin? The idiot can't even manage to keep a plant alive." Merlin hung his head, not bothering to deny it, or point out that he had saved the man in question more times than he could even count.

"The creature is very dangerous. I could not risk asking Gaius to leave the castle. I thought maybe Merlin could help since he has trained under him. I also knew he was close to you so he could warn you to be on guard without alerting too much suspicion." Merlin's mouth gaped open until he was sure a pair of flies had made a nice home inside. He couldn't help it, he was impressed with Lancelot's keen ability to come up with a breathtaking lie on the spot. It was certainly better than he ever managed. If he had been left to his own devices he'd probably be in the stocks right now.

"Well...that's...reasonable, I suppose." Arthur finally admitted, though he didn't look exactly thrilled about it. "Though I can't just send an injured warrior and a bumbling idiot alone together...neither one of you would ever make it back in one piece." Merlin felt a smile pull at the side of his mouth, knowing this was as close as Arthur would ever get to showing concern. "I'll ride out with you, leaving the other knights behind in case the creature should slip past us and invade Camelot."

Lancelot shot him a look that spoke volumes, apparently he didn't believe this thing could be killed by a sword...not a normal one anyways. But then again there wasn't exactly anything he could do about it. It's not as if he could make the Prince stay home. "Come Merlin, I shall inform my father of the situation, and then after you help me get ready, we can go." Merlin made a hesitant sound in his throat, hissing in a funny way as Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there a problem?" He looked almost amused by Merlin's squirming behavior.

"No! No! Of course not." He shut his eyes, knowing this wasn't going to go well. "I mean there is the one thing...it's just, Lancelot is injured and so I figured while you were doing all that, I could take him down to Gaius and get him mended before he has to fight the Beastie." The amusement died instantly on Arthur's face, only to be replaced by a dark look he shot Lancelot's way.

"Aren't you supposed to be his physician? He seemed to have _such_ confidence in you." The air had become tight and strangled between them, and honestly, he didn't understand Arthur's reaction. It was almost like he was... He shook his head, stopping that insane thought before it ever came to fruition.

"I am, and I can manage in a pinch, but there's nothing like having the best of the best around when you need a hand. I can't have the Prince fighting without backup, the King would have my head."

"Whatever." Arthur growled, face a mix of emotions and none of them happy. "Just hurry up with it! We leave in an hour!" He snapped, spinning in his boots and marching towards the King's chambers.

Merlin let out a sigh as he watched him walk away. He was oddly troubled by their exchange, as a matter of fact he was troubled by their entire situation altogether. Why in the hell did he have to kiss him? And why, oh why, did Arthur have to kiss him back?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next hour found the three of them heading to the horses. The bag Merlin was carrying was packed with enough food and provisions for all of them, not to mention blankets, chain mail, and extra weapons should they get trapped outside for the night. They came in front of the horses and Lancelot mounted right away, albeit a bit difficultly as he struggled up with one arm in a sling. Arthur, however, just waited in front of the horse, shooting Merlin a pointed look, as if saying 'well'?

Merlin looked from the horse, to Arthur, and then back again. "You can't be serious?" He asked, pleading to Arthur with his eyes not to make him do such a thing in front of Lancelot.

"Very." Arthur practically hissed back, and Merlin knew then that he was still very angry with him. Though it's not as if he was exactly thrilled with the Prince. Giving a scoff of utter repulsion, Merlin walked in front of the Pendragon, dropping to his knees and staring up at Arthur for a split second before getting on to all fours. His hands squished into the mud as he burned a dark scarlet at the thought of Lancelot watching this. He let a grunt of displeasure escape him as a booted heel pressed into his back, Arthur using him as leverage as he eloquently straddled his horse.

Soon after a hand came down, and Merlin looked up to see Arthur staring down at him from his high horse. Merlin scoffed to himself. "That's a perfect metaphor if I've ever heard one." He grumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, hand still outstretched. Merlin took it without question, allowing for himself to be yanked back to his feet. "Nothing Sire...nothing." Arthur's hand was warm in his, and held on a little longer than was necessary, thumb sliding over the back of the magician's hand before letting go, allowing Merlin to go climb on a horse of his own.

His mind was going a million miles and hour as he struggled to control his breathing. Had something so simple caused him to become so breathless? If he became so unnerved by Arthur simply touching his hand, he couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if he held it. ...He'd probably jizz himself, and then how would he explain _that_ to the arrogant blond? He could just see Arthur's face now as he laughed his head off at his expense. Instead of focusing on Arthur, he instead turned to Lancelot.

"So when you say a big snake, how big do you mean exactly?" Gaius couldn't seem to find anything about one in his books. "Are we talking like a snake that was just a huge fatty and ate one too many human burgers?" Arthur gave an amused laugh at that, causing a smile to come to his face, and cursing the fact that all Arthur had to do was laugh to make him happy.

Lancelot gave him a halfway smile as well, but his was more troubled. "It was as big as some of the trees, and wider than I am tall." His face took on a ghost like expression. "I was monstrous...I've never seen its equal." That sent them all into a retrospective silence, the air becoming chilled as they rode out from the castle walls.

They rode in silence for hours. It had come to the point when he almost wished Arthur would insult him so that he would have at least some noise in the air to fill the stagnant silence. The tension between the three was almost palatable. He had never know Arthur to be so cruel to Lancelot, as a matter of fact he had helped him out of a sticky situation on more than one occasion, but it was almost as if he hated the man. Merlin glowered to himself, hating the harsh stab of jealousy that went through his gut. Arthur hadn't been like this with the would be knight until after the incident with Gwen...that had to be it.

He turned to Lancelot, squinting to see his face. The light was beginning to fade, casting the valley around them in an almost purple hue. Lancelot had also been quiet this whole time, but Merlin had a sneaky suspicion that was only because his injuries were hurting him much more than he was letting on. Gaius had done his best to patch him up, but it didn't change the fact that that thing had taken a good chunk out of his shoulder and mangled his face. "Lancelot are you alright?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. However, by the glare he got from the prince he was sure shattering a mirror would have been more subtle.

"I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle." Merlin's eyebrows furrowed in worry at that, watching the man gripping his reins in a death grip just to keep himself from falling off.

"You're far from fine...we can rest a bit. It's getting dark anyways." He turned to the Prince. "Can't we Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed, the harsh blue color almost biting in the twilight haze. "And would your consider me heartless if I said no?" He asked, ad Merlin was a bit dumbfounded by the question.

"I wasn't aware what I thought of you made any difference on your actions, Sire."

"Just answer the question." The Prince replied back carefully, as if he were choosing and pondering ever single one of his words. Yet even though his prince commanded it, Merlin couldn't seem to speak out loud and tell Arthur just what he would think of him, after all he had done enough of that this morning.

"It's no trouble my Lord, I can manage." Thankfully he was saved by Lancelot's heroic attempt to martyr himself.

Merlin opened his mouth, determined to argue that he most certainly could _not_ manage, and that they were going to stop, when Arthur beat him to the punch. "We should stop. It's growing dark, and if we tried to go after that thing now it would only be a greater threat to us and the mission."

Merlin couldn't help it, he smiled at Arthur, though you could tell that the prince was strategically ignoring him. After all, he had stopped out of safety reasons over the monster. Not because of Lancelot's welfare, and most certainly not because Merlin asked him to.

The Sorcerer was still smiling by the time they dismounted, and grabbed their packs, placing them in the clearing. "I'll go grab some wood for the fire." He offered himself, eyes worried as he watched Lancelot struggle to dismount his horse.

"I'll go with you." Arthur said, jumping gracefully from his. "Despite Lancelot's supreme confidence in your fighting ability," He mocked. "I'm still sure that if that thing came upon you that you would be stupid enough to get yourself eaten."

"Gee I appreciate the concern." Merlin replied sarcastically with, rolling his eyes as Arthur yanked the hatchet out of his hands, heading into the woods without even even looking back to see if Merlin was following him. He turned to Lancelot, who was getting settled on the ground. "Rest for at least a little while. We need you in tip top shape when we finally face this huge snake of yours." He said it lightheartedly, and it caused Lancelot to smile.

"I shall rest, but we both know that when it comes down to it it will take more than steel to defeat this monster." Merlin's breath hitched, searching the area to make sure Arthur was out of earshot.

"You shouldn't say things like that." He said in an almost whisper, causing Lancelot to scoff and raise an eyebrow.

"I shall never tell a soul about what happened that night, bu t you must realize how amazing you are." He couldn't help it, he blushed. The compliment and complete acceptance of his ability too much to bear as he turned, chasing after Arthur. He didn't have to chase far, the prince hadn't gone very deep into the clearing before finding a dead tree he could hack into bits. Scavenging must be a new thing for him, normally he _so_ liked to hunt.

Arthur swung the hatchet, slicing through a branch as Merlin winced at the impact. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me do that Sire? It is kind of my job after all." Arthur paused at that, slicing one more branch before turning to face him.

"Do you think me so incapable?" A sheen of sweat was dripping down his chest, the sweltering summer heat beating down upon them, and Merlin couldn't help but stare at the smooth moist skin.

"I...no..." He stuttered, having to break eye contact to be able to focus. "It's just normally you make me do everything. Including mucking out the stables and emptying your chamber pot...which is disgusting by the way." He said, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he thought about it.

"Well I don't know Merlin perhaps I felt like chopping something into bits and chose this tree instead of your body to alleviate my frustrations!" Arthur yelled, swinging the hatchet to chop up the tree more. Merlin gulped as he pictured himself in its place.

"Nobody forced you to come Sire." He started. He had been in the midst of Arthur's bad mood all day, and he decided it was time to address the problem.

"No you're right, what was I thinking? I should have left the safety of Camelot, of my _people_ , in the very capable hands of someone who can barely manage to ride his horse and you! I swear you are such an idiot sometimes." Arthur threw the hatchet, spinning it with skill so that it stuck into the tree.

"Maybe we would have surprised you." He replied, trying to stave the hurt of Arthur always thinking he was worthless, no matter how many times he had proved the contrary. It didn't matter that Arthur didn't know it was him, he should trust him regardless.

Arthur scoffed. "Yes, well Lancelot certainly seems to think you're capable. It would seem the imposter seems to be extra fond of you... _and_ these healing abilities I wasn't aware you even had." He tilted his head, arrogant disbelief showing on his face. "Somehow I don't buy this story."

"Oh gee you not thinking I'm capable of anything other than kissing your arse, what a surprise."

"Oh don't flatter yourself," Arthur hissed, coming to stand in front of him. "I never thought you were capable of kissing my ass."

"You're such a...!" Merlin started, but then bit his tongue, his eyes shining with fury.

"I'm such a what?" Arthur asked, pushing on his chest as he backed them up in the forest. "Do tell Merlin, God knows I didn't have to hear enough about how awful I am from you this morning."

"What's the matter Highness, feeling guilty?" Merlin shot back with, taking another step back until his shoulders hit a tree.

"I wouldn't exactly call what I'm feeling now guilt, but if you find me such a repulsive master than I'm sure Lancelot would be happy to take even _you_ under his care...you can both be penniless mercenaries together and fight over who gets the last piece of bread."

Merlin really felt like slapping him again, striking out to do just that and wincing as his wrist was grabbed. "Don't even think about it." Arthur hissed, pressing him into the tree so that his body practically enveloped him.

"You're hurting my wrist." Merlin winced, struggling as Arthur pressed him further into the tree, positioning his thighs on either side of him so that he couldn't move.

"Would you leave my service for his if you were given the choice?" Arthur asked, breath hot against his face.

"At this moment I might consider it." Merlin growled out through clenched teeth as Arthur continued to use his superior strength to pin him in place.

"You once said that you'd be happy to be my servant until the day you die, rebuking that claim so soon?" It was then Merlin realized just how close they had gotten. Arthur's warm breath was beating on his face, and suddenly Merlin's wrist no longer hurt.

"Oh no Sire, I will serve you until the day I die...as it is I just don't think I'll be all that happy about it."

"Oh? And how is it that I can please you Merlin? One knows I live to please my servant." He said, but the sarcastic lilt wasn't there. In fact, Arthur seemed to be out of it, staring almost longingly at the Sorcerer's lips.

Merlin's tongue peaked out, wetting his dry cracked lips as he stared into Arthur's eyes, the anger between them dying as if some magic spell had been cast to rid them both of it. "Kiss me." Merlin finally requested, and Arthur didn't even hesitate before grabbing the back of his head, crashing their lips together as he pushed against Merlin and the tree. Hungrily devouring him as if he was the very air he breathed. It was as if the whole world crashed and expanded around him with that kiss. It had left Merlin more than a little breathless.

Arthur pulled away, cupping his face with one hand, searching for some sort of answer as he opened his mouth to speak. It closed, however, as his gaze flickered to something behind him, and Arthur was suddenly shouting as something came at them, striking Merlin the side and sending him flying. He felt the weight of the blow, all of the air being knocked out of his body, and then suddenly Arthur was above him, begging him to remain conscious. But Merlin didn't understand the words. It was like his ears had been stuffed with cotton. The last thing he saw was Arthur unsheathing his sword, turning to face whatever had attacked them, and then everything went black.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	3. Good Night Sweet Prince

Carry on my Wayward Servant

Chapter 3: Good Night Sweet Prince

"Merlin! Merlin!" The sorcerer heard something in the back of his head, brain thick with sleep. "Merlin!" The voice became more insistent, as did the shaking. "MERLIN!" Was what was practically screamed, and his eyes popped open after a stream of water was dumped on to his face. Arthur was staring down at him, face full of concern and an almost ghostly white.

He shot up immediately, Arthur's hand on his shoulder the only thing steadying him. "What's happened? Where are we?" He looked around, they seemed to be in complete darkness, and it was only him and Arthur. "Where's Lancelot? What attacked us?" His mind was racing as the adrenaline kicked in, brian coming up with the worst scenarios possible to explain their predicament.

"Shut up Merlin! Do you want the thing to hear?" Arthur hissed quietly, reaching out and placing a hand over his mouth to quiet him. "I've not a clue where Lancelot is, we got separated just after the snake attacked." Merlin tried to speak, mind coming up with a million new questions, but Arthur kept a good hold on his mouth. "After the thing knocked you out I attempted to fight it...I lost obviously. That snake is more powerful than I could have ever possibly imagined. It was all I could do to just drag you into this cave."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand, ripping it away from his mouth. "We must go after Lancelot! That thing could be killing him!" He rushed to get up, but was pulled back down by Arthur.

"We can't. It's far too dangerous. Lancelot is a good solider, I'm sure he's hidden as well."

"With all due respect Sire, that's bullshit! I won't just leave him! He would go out for either one of us and you know it!"

Arthur gripped his arm tighter. "I have no doubt Lancelot would be so brave, but nevertheless I cannot fight it, and I will not risk _your_ life for _his._ "

"You mean you won't fight it!" Merlin hissed back with, failing to notice the concern in the other's eyes.

"Think what you will of me..."

"I think you're a coward!" Merlin shot back with, digging in where he knew it would hurt the prince the most, he did have his pride after all. Arthur was always willing to risk his life to protect his people. He didn't understand this. Did he really hate Lancelot so much? That's when he shifted, his knee coming in to contact with a warm puddle on the ground. "Oh my God." He said, reaching down to touch it, already knowing what it would be before the crimson substance coated his fingers. Blood...Arthur's blood. "What happened?" Merlin asked, eyes scanning the prince frantically, only to see the dark stain on his abdomen. Fear filled his heart. "Arthur why didn't you say something!?" His fingers clumsily reached out for the wound, sliding the bloody shirt up and gasping as blood oozed from the two puncture marks just above his kidney.

"You were a little busy yelling at me, as per normal. I didn't..." He winced as Merlin touched the wound. "I didn't really get the chance." He hadn't been wearing his chain mail. They hadn't expected the attack just then, so that meant he had only a shirt between him and that thing's fangs. That's when something occurred to him. "P-poison?" He stuttered, noticing how stark white Arthur's lips were.

"I believe so..." Arthur said quietly, and Merlin reached up, placing both hands on his sweat soaked face.

"You're burning up!" He was almost frantic by this point, maneuvering Arthur's body so that he was laying back on the ground...it worried him how the prince put up no resistance. He had been badly hurt and injected with some magical beast's venom, and it was all his fault! He had been protecting him! "I'm sorry I called you a coward." He said, warm tear drops falling onto Arthur's face as he attempted to soak up the blood.

"I'll forgive you just this once if your suck out the venom...if you don't I fear I won't be alive long enough to give you another chance." He croaked weakly, slowly raising his arm and wiping the bleary tears from Merlin's face. "And stop crying Merlin, honestly you can be such a girl sometimes."

"Suck the poison?" He asked, ignoring the insult. He was sure the Prince's heart wasn't behind it anyways. "Will it help?" Arthur nodded weakly, eyes drifting shut. "No!" Merlin cried, reaching out to shake him. "Come on Arthur you have to stay awake...you have to!"

Blue eyes slowly drifted open, and Merlin knew if he didn't do something soon this might be the last time they ever did. He leaned down, ripping Arthur's shirt up the middle so that it fell off in bloody rags. He used them to try to clear some of the blood, before leaning down and placing his mouth on the wound. He blanched almost as soon as he did, the bitter metallic substance flooding into his mouth mixed with what could only be the snake's venom. He pulled away, spitting it out and watching as Arthur's eyes began to roll back. Now was not the time to be squeamish. If he didn't hurry and do this Arthur would be dead, and Albion, his destiny, it would all be finished. Not to mention he would miss the stupid prat.

He once more placed his lips on the wound, sucking as hard as he could until he could taste the bitterness of the venom on his tongue. He spat, going back to the wound to suck some more. His hands had settled on either side of Arthur's hips, leaning completely over him as he continued the process. He had spat out at least ten mouthfuls before he could taste the normalness of the blood, smiling reaching his face as he knew that Arthur would at least not be dying of the poison.

"You know if it were a normal situation I would say I was quite fond of the view." Arthur croaked quietly, looking down on how Merlin was leaning over him, mouth still hovering just above his stomach.

The comment made Merlin laugh, and he knew he must look quite a site with the prince's blood smeared all over his face. "Leave it to you to make lewd advances even when you're lying in a cave dying."

"Only for you." Arthur whispered, he sounded so weak and vulnerable as he said the one thing that managed to pierce right through Merlin's heart.

Merlin reached out, stroking Arthur's sweat soaked bangs away from his forehead, noticing how he was still burning up. "You say the sweetest things when you're hurt. Perhaps I should incapacitate you more often." He smiled fondly at the prince, slipping his own shirt over his head and tearing it into rags. He tied the makeshift bandages around Arthur, wincing every time he brought them around his waist. The blond said nothing, but he knew it had to hurt.

"Cold...so cold." Arthur moaned out, teeth clattering in the cave. His eyes were barely open to slits by this point.

Merlin continued to stroke his forehead, looking around to try to think of what to do. "I could make a fire." He said, knowing in the state the prince was in using magic to create the flames wouldn't be too difficult to get away with.

"No..." Arthur mumbled weakly. "Would attract the snake...too dangerous."

"Well I'd rather have the snake in here with us than to have you die because I let you freeze to death!" Merlin watched Arthur's eyes drift shut, and he knew that the man had passed out. "Dammit!" He cursed, leaning down to listen to the shallow heartbeat in his chest to let him know he was at least still alive, and that's when he heard it.

" _Poor Emyrs...killed the Crown Prince."_ The words were in his head, the hissing voice digging into his skull as he frantically looked around.

" _Who are you?"_ He asked in his mind, eyes on the entrance as he held up his hand in defense. _"Why did you do this to us?"_

Laughter erupted in his mind. "I had only wanted to see you, but he was _sooo very determined to protect you."_

" _Why me?"_ Merlin asked, heart speeding up as he heard twigs crunch just outside the mouth of the cave. _"How do you know my name?"_ It was only the druids that called him Emrys, Mordred had claimed it to be is other name. How did this creature know it?

" _I know lots of things about you Emrys, including that you shall be my salvation. You shall be all of ours."_

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed, confused beyond belief at those words. " _What are you talking about?"_ He was met with silence, the footsteps outside continuing to get closer and closer. "Answer me!" He yelled, eyes glowing as he moved to shoot at whoever it was. His heart lept into his throat as Lancelot appeared at the mouth, arms raised in surrender as he stared worriedly at the sorcerer.

"It's just me." He said, voice calming as if he were talking to a herd of sheep he wanted to stop from running. "Are you alright?" He asked, and Merlin realized what he must look like, shirtless, face covered in blood, and eyes glowing with the Prince of Camelot passed out on his lap.

"Lancelot...you scared me. Where have you been? Did you see the snake?"

"I did." The knight stated, crawling in to the cave and examining the two inhabitants. "I heard the commotion and came to help, but you and Arthur were already gone, and I'm ashamed to say I ran like a coward."

"Saving your own life is not cowardly, in the condition you were in that thing would have taken you apart...look what it did to Arthur." He said, trying to be comforting.

Lancelot did look, Arthur's abdomen already staining the shirt dark. "Is he dead?"

"No!" Merlin shot back with, staring at Lancelot as if he had just spoken blasphemy. "He's hurt, the snake injected him with venom. I think I got it out, but he's burning up with fever, and yet his body is freezing." Merlin stared down worriedly at his prince. "We can't start a fire without alerting that thing to our location...I don't know what to do. He'll die at this rate, and we can't risk taking him back to the castle until morning."

The mercenary scanned the surroundings, obviously contemplating what to do. "Could you warm him?" He asked. "With magic I mean, without starting a fire?" Merlin's eyes widened, feeling like such an idiot that the thought hadn't come to him sooner.

"It'll be just like warming the bathtub." He said, smiling as he placed his hands on the Prince's ice cold chest, whispering the words and watching Arthur's body turn a nice rosy shade of pink. He turned a wide smiling face up to Lancelot, who gave him one of his own before reaching out with his sleeve, wiping it across Merlin's mouth.

"It's somewhat disturbing to see you like this. A face such as yours should never be marred by this much blood." He looked down at Arthur, missing how Merlin's cheeks took on the same rosy hue as the prince's body. "The enchantment probably won't last all night. You should lay with him and share your body heat. If everything works out by morning we should be able to get him alive and back to Camelot."

The thought of cuddling up to Arthur in front of Lancelot made him blush harder. "What about the creature?" He asked, remembering the eerie voice in his head. "Should I go after it tonight?"

"No." Lancelot replied, staring out the cave. "It's far too dangerous to go after it at night. Besides it's more important that you're here keeping the Prince safe, Camelot would be lost without their valient protector." Lancelot placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep Merlin, this daunting task shall not fall onto your shoulders tonight." Merlin glanced to the mouth of the cave, apprehension in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll keep watch tonight."

"Thank you Lancelot." Merlin smiled fondly. "I'm glad you were here with us tonight." He maneuvered himself so that he was lying on Arthur's good side, feeling a bit awkward as he snuggled in to the man's chest, pointedly ignoring Lancelot the whole time as he covered the prince with as much skin as he possibly could. Blanketing him as he settled down on what felt like a furnace. The affect of his spell was obviously still lingering.

He leaned in to the Prince's ear, whispering to him as you would a lover. He didn't care that Lancelot was probably watching, only caring that Arthur make through the night. "Good night sweet prince, may flocks of angels bring you back to me." He laid his head down, and with the reassuring sound of Arthur's shallow heartbeat, he fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning found Merlin waking up, head hazy with sleep, and sighing pleasantly as fingers teased and pet his short curls. "Feels nice..." He mumbled sleepily, mind not fully comprehending why such a thing was happening, only that it was. Unfortunately as soon as he opened his mouth the fingers stopped, retreating altogether from his head, and Merlin gave a groan of dissatisfaction.

Opening bleary eyes, he saw then that he was laying on a chest...Arthur's chest. The night before came back to him and he shot up, pushing himself up on the other's body to see opened blue eyes. "Arthur! You're awake! You're okay!" Relief flooded through him as he found himself grinning from ear to ear.

"I wouldn't go that far." The prince grumbled miserably. "I feel like someone played badger in a bag...only I was the badger." His lips were dried and cracked, and he looked like he didn't even have the strength to lift his head.

"You're alive at least." Merlin said optimistically, stroking Arthur's bangs away from his face. "All that matters is that you're still breathing." He laid his forehead on to the Prince's, not caring about pretenses at the moment. "I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm fine." Arthur said, reaching out and patting his head before pulling it away. "Now get off me...you look like a simpering woman." Merlin pulled away, half glaring down at him. "Don't give me that look, Lancelot will be back soon with the horses." He said, obviously not wanting to get caught cuddling with his servant.

"You were much sweeter last night." Merlin grumbled, looking crossly at the prince. "I think I like you better when you're dying."

Arthur glowered, though he looked so exhausted it didn't have its normal bite. "Don't ever refer to me as sweet again."

"But you were!" Merlin mocked, poking him lightly in the chest. "It was adorable...really." Merlin had leaned in then, hovering over as he lay half sprawled on top of him.

"I must have been showing you mercy for saving my life." Arthur replied, situating himself so that he was staring up into the sorcerer's eyes.

"Nah, that can't be it." Merlin teased, tilting his head so that their lips almost touched. "I've saved your life plenty of times, and it's never changed your prattling ways." He leaned the rest of the way in, claiming the Prince's lips, and feeling more than a little elated when he felt Arthur softly respond.

After awhile Arthur broke the kiss, turning his head and grimacing up at him. "You taste awful." He croaked, his throat obviously dry and cracky.

"Ah!" Merlin smiled, sitting up a bit. "That would be your blood mixed with morning breath, not the best combination I'm sure."

"It's horrible." Arthur agreed, smacking his lips. Merlin tried his hardest not to be offended.

"Yes well, the next time I'll be sure to leave the venom in you so that you approve of my taste." He shrugged. "One knows we can't be kissing so much if my taste is so disagreeable to the spoiled Prince of Camelot."

Arthur frowned at that, and Merlin knew he had said something wrong. "Merlin...you know." He hesitated, making the sorcerer sit up all the way, shivering as he left the Prince's warmth. "Well I mean you know this can never be anything, don't you?" Merlin felt his blood run cold at this, and yet Arthur wasn't finished. "What I mean to say is you're a servant, and I shall be King."

He looked away, hurt consuming him. "You didn't seem to mind changing the rules so much when it was Gwen." He said bitterly, feeling utter resentment towards his long time friend.

"That's different." Arthur said carefully, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at him. "Guinevere has the ability to produce heirs." Merlin nodded, still not looking at the Prince.

"I know that you need a son Arthur, I'm not stupid." He shook his head, flinching when the other touched his wrist. "It's just..." He stopped, not being able to finish because he honestly didn't know what to say. How do you say something to solve an impossible situation?

Arthur squeezed his wrist ever so slightly. "I know." The words were softly spoken, and for a moment Merlin wondering if the Prince was as troubled as he was.

Merlin shrugged the arm off his wrist. "I'll go check on Lancelot. The sooner we get back to Camelot the better." He felt like running out of the cave, but Arthur's gaze was burning holes into his back, so he knew that he didn't dare. As soon as he was out though, and into the fresh crisp air, he felt his resolve break, and his chest heave as he began to hyperventilate.

His breaths came out in heavy gasps, not knowing when his head had become so light, only knowing that he couldn't seem to draw any air. He had know. He had known before he ever kissed him that all he could be to Arthur was a screw on the side. Arthur had all but said that it would be a one time thing. So why did it hurt so much? Why the hell did it feel like his insides were being ripped apart. Was it because of his destiny? Did he feel this way because they were two sides of the dragon's hypothetical coin?

"Breathe..." Were the comforting words whispered into his ear as an arm came around him, the other resting on his lower back. "Put your head between your knees." Merlin nodded, embarrassed that Lancelot had to see him in such a situation.

"I'm sorry I just..." he trailed off, following the other's orders as he settled between his knees, trying his best to draw in breath.

"Sshh Sshh it's alright." The hand began rubbing comfortingly at his lower back. "It's been a hard day, and you're injured." Merlin nodded, agreeing with that even though it was only part of what was upsetting him.

After Merlin calmed down, he looked up, raising an eyebrow at Lancelot. "Injured? I think the both of you got off a lot worse than me." He gave a laugh. "I've yet to even see the thing." He left out the fact that he had heard it.

"Still." Lancelot tutted, reaching his arm around him and tracing the purpling bruise with his fingertips. Merlin looked down, noticing how it went from the top of his ribs all the way down his side. "It's nothing to turn your nose up at." The fingers traced along the bruise, sending a shiver down Merlin's spine. "It's alright to be upset." The hand dropped from his side, and Merlin glanced up to see Lancelot's line of site had shifted to the cave.

Merlin followed his eyes, meeting narrowed blue ones as Arthur struggled to stand, clutching the wall. "Arthur!" He exclaimed, rushing over. "You shouldn't be standing you dolt!" He grabbed at the blond, but he pushed him away, eyes never leaving Lancelot.

"I'm not an invalid Merlin!" He growled grumpily. "Now fetch me a cloak to wear home and get me on my horse." The words were hissed, and honestly Merlin was still too hurt to care about why he had warranted such an icy gaze. The brat was probably still in pain.

"Yes Sire." He sighed, walking over to where the three horses were and grabbing a wool shirt and a traveling cloak. He slipped the shirt over his own head, bringing the cloak over to Arthur and wrapping it around his shoulders, making sure not to look in his eyes as he tied it around his neck. "If I help you to your horse are you going to push me again?" He did look up then, matching glares chilling the summer forest.

"Just help me to the horse. I'm tired." Merlin nodded, wrapping one arm around the Prince's waist while carefully lifting Arthur's arm over his shoulder. They slowly made their way over to the horse, Arthur gritting his teeth as they did. It must hurt awful just to be up and walking. Lancelot came over, taking the Prince's other arm as they managed to get him up to his horse.

Merlin watched as Arthur took off right away, not giving a care to his condition, only getting away from him as quickly as possible. He shook his head, getting up onto his own horse, and watching Lancelot mount as well. ...It was going to be a long ride back to Camelot.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	4. Tempest's Tryst

Carry on my Wayward Servant

Chapter 4: Tempest's Tryst

"You let it get away." Was the disapproving voice of the King as he sat on the throne, staring at Arthur like he was dirt on his shoe for his failure. "Now what if it attacks Camelot, would that not be on your conscience?"

Merlin kept his head lowered, scowling internally at the guilt trip being laid onto the prince. "Forgive me Father. If the snake attacks Camelot I shall give my life to defend it."

"You'll do no such thing." Uther scoffed. "You barely made it back alive last time, obviously in your condition the next time you return to Camelot it will be in a body sack." Merlin flinched, not wanting to think of such a thing.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you." He said quietly, giving a small bow and Merlin watched his face contort in pain. "As soon as I'm well again I shall take all the knights out to hunt the thing. I shall not fail you again."

Merlin wanted to scowl at the wretched King, but knew that if he were caught doing so he would just end up in the stocks again. How dare he call Arthur a failure for not killing that thing. The only reason he hadn't been able to is because he was saving his life. If it was anyone's fault it was his. He opened his mouth to say something, but as if he had read his mind Arthur looked over to him and slightly shook his head. The Sorcerer bit his tongue, looking to the floor to hide his fury.

"You're dismissed." Uther grumbled, and giving one last bow Arthur slowly made his way out, holding his side the entire time. Merlin gave him somewhat of a head start before following after him. As soon as they were out of the throne room Arthur collapsed against the wall, holding his side as his breathing came out as a ragged mess.

Merlin rushed to him, wrapping his arms around his back. "You shouldn't even be up walking. Let's get you to your chambers." Arthur glared, but didn't fight the help as they made their way down the hall. As soon as they were behind closed doors the prince pushed him away, walking over and sinking into his chair, burying his face into the white fur.

"Did you see the look on my Father's face?" He groaned. "He was disgusted with me." He looked so forlorn as he grabbed his side.

"Are you bleeding?" The Sorcerer asked, walking over and bending down in front of him. It didn't matter that they were still fighting, all that mattered was that Arthur was taken care of.

"I don't know." Arthur replied, shaking his head as he shoed him away. "Stop fussing...I just want to go to bed." The magician nodded, not looking up at Arthur as helped him to stand, letting him place his hand on his shoulder.

He untied the cloak, slipping it off his shoulders. The dirty shirt he had ripped up to make a bandage was stained a dark rustic red. His fingers went down to them, tracing the edges. "Do you want Gaius to come change your bandages? If you don't clean the wound you could get an infection."

"Can you just do it?" He asked tiredly. "I don't want to bother Gaius...I just want to sleep." Pushing merlin away from him, he stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on top of it. He lay on his back, legs hanging off the side as his hands went to his stomach, letting out a deep breath of pained air as he stared up at his ceiling.

Breathing through his nose to hide his frustration, Merlin went to the cabinet, fetching out the spare bandages he kept there, and then collected the water basin, making his way back over to Arthur's bed. He set the basin beside him, reaching out to undo the bandages. "Do you think you could sit up for me?"

He didn't say anything for a long time, just staring up at the ceiling, and then finally he reached out, grabbing on to Merlin's sleeve and using it to pull himself up. "I don't think I've ever hurt this much." Arthur's eyes were drifting shut, and Merlin frowned at how bad he winced when he touched the wound.

"It's because a magical creature bit you...it must be having some ill effect on your recovery. Either that or the fact that instead of resting you were riding on horseback all day and taking meetings with undeserving Kings." His hand was slapped away, angry blue eyes snapping open.

"You bite your tongue. That is my Father, and _your_ King you are talking about." His eyes burned, even he was too exhausted to hold himself up.

"What are you going to do Sire, put me in the stocks?" Merlin asked, trying to be in good humor, but failing miserably. "You should know that being in your presence is punishment enough."

"If you hate my presence so much, feel free to leave." Arthur hissed, grabbing his wrist and squeezing it until he dropped the new bandage.

Merlin grabbed it back, reaching out to clean the wound. "You know that's not exactly what I meant." He rubbed at the wound, curling his lip at all the dry blood he wiped away. "The last thing you said to me was that we couldn't be anything...I'm just having a little trouble adjusting."

Arthur didn't say anything back for the longest time, allowing his wound to get treated and rebandaged. He swallowed, and Merlin watched his adam's apple bob heavily in his throat. "Would you prefer it if I said I wanted to bed you?" He reached out, cupping Merlin's face. "Do you want to be kept as my dirty little secret?"

He blinked, fighting off the affect of those words, and instead of saying anything he just leaned in, pressing his mouth to Arthur's. The blond immediately opened his mouth to him, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him closer. Merlin moaned into his mouth, pushing forward so that the prince fell backwards, carefully crawling on top of him as Arthur grabbed at the bottom of his tunic.

They broke the kiss only long enough for Merlin to slip his shirt over his head and then he settled back on top of him, moaning as Arthur's lips fell to his neck. "We always seem to be doing this..." He groaned out. "Not that I'm complaining mind you..." He moaned again as the prince sucked on his pulse. "Especially when you do that." He met those lips again, not struggling when Arthur pulled him down to him, but trying to put as little pressure on the Prince as possible.

"It's your own fault." Arthur pulled away, placing a few more chaste kisses on his lips. He lay his head back on the bed, turning his face to the side. "I'm so tired." Merlin's lips trailed along his neck and down his chest.

"You know you might have told me that before you took my shirt off." He sat up on his hips, sliding down his legs to take his boots off. He slipped them off, letting them clink on the floor. Arthur's head had fallen to the side by this point, his eyes closed and Merlin was sure he had already fallen asleep. He got up from the bed with a sigh, slipping his shirt back on his head. "Do you want to know why this situation is so hopeless Arthur Pendragon?" He asked, pausing in the door frame. "It's that I've hopelessly fallen for you." He whispered, knowing that Arthur was already asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Stretching like a cat, Merlin rolled out of bed the next morning, eyes tired with sleep as his feet fell to the ground. He couldn't stop thinking about the day before...about Arthur mouth, his lips on his neck, his tongue down his throat. Why did the Prince have to be so confusing? Why did he have to be kissing him one minute, and then saying he wanted nothing to do with him the next?

He made it about three feet before he was back down, his foot catching on something warm and soft before doing a nose dive to the ground. He landed with an 'oomph', remembering only after he heard the groan of pain that he had asked Lancelot to stay with him. "Mmm sawry..." He mumbled, smashed into the other's armpit as he struggled to sit up. When he finally managed to unbury his face, Lancelot was staring at him with shock, which he didn't blame him for. He knew he might be a little surprised to be woken up to someone on top of him.

"Merlin, can you move? That kind of hurts." Lancelot groaned, and looking down he realized his elbow was pressed rather painfully into his ribs. He scuttled off, settling into a position between his legs as he smiled sheepishly at him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry...guess I'm not used to someone sleeping in front of my bed."His smile widened. "Just like old times right?"

Lancelot gave a soft laugh. "Yes, well if I remember correctly you tripped over me more than once then too." He reached out, ruffling Merlin's curls. "Not a morning person, huh?"

"Not exactly." Merlin admitted, going to push himself up to a standing position, but pausing as Lancelot grabbed his forearm. "What is it?"

"Your neck." Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, not having the faintest idea what the man was talking about.

"My neck?" Merlin asked, placing his hand to it in question. "What about it?" Lancelot looked thoughtful for a moment, eyes almost darkening a degree before going back to normal.

"Nothing..." He replied, dropping the sorcerer's wrist. "Just my imagination...you should go attend to the Prince. We wouldn't want Arthur to miss his breakfast." Now it could have just been his imagination, but Lancelot seemed almost angry when he said it.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, not used to anything other than the would be knight's cool demeanor. "I'm sorry I fell on you...did I hurt your arm again?"

Lancelot's smile almost immediately came back. "Of course not." He gave a small laugh. "I suppose I'm not much of a morning person either."

"Well Gaius should have some breakfast downstairs." Merlin replied, standing up and dusting the dirt from his pants. "I have to go attend to Arthur before I can eat." He smiled at the other, grabbing his boots and heading out the door. He didn't know why, but he felt a little funny from their encounter.

After stopping by the kitchen, he made his way towards Arthur's chamber. He had been unconsciously rubbing his neck the whole time until he was sure it was tinged pink. Something about the way Lancelot had looked at him, he couldn't get it out of his head.

He was so out of it that he didn't even bother knocking, just quietly opening the door and stepping into the room. What he saw made his heart swell just a little. Arthur was sprawled on his back, hair tossled from sleep, one hand hanging over the bed while the other gripped his hurt side. His cheeks were red from sleep, and his eyes were twitching sporadically under the lids.

Merlin had to say he looked positively adorable. Merlin vaguely had the image of a puppy kicking after a rabbit in his dream. Setting the bread and brother down, he made his way over to the Prince, swiping his hand across his forehead to calm him as you would a dog. He knew that if Arthur ever found out he was treating him as such he might as well give up the idea of breathing.

Arthur stirred, eyes finally settling as his grip on his wound lessoned. As much as he would like to allow him to sleep, Merlin knew that if he at least didn't give Arthur the option of staying in bed under his own volition, he would never hear the end of it.

"Sire...?" He started, slightly shaking his shoulder. "Sire, it's time to wake up." He shook him one more time, and in a split second Arthur's eyes had snapped open, simultaneously grabbing the front of Merlin's shirt and flipping him over onto the bed, straddling his waist as he brought a knife down to his neck.

Merlin's heart was pounding as he stared up at the crazed blond, eyes wild as he took in his surroundings, finally focusing on him, and then immediately softening. "Jesus...I could have killed you." Was the one thing he said before leaning down, capturing the terrified mouth underneath his. His tongue immediately invaded his mouth as he sunk into him, molding their bodies together as Merlin hesitantly kissed back. He wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up in such a position of Arthur laying on top of him snogging him while a dagger was pressed painfully to his throat.

Arthur pulled away, leaving them both breathless and gasping as he removed the dagger, sitting up straighter atop his hips. "Honestly Merlin you look like a scared rabbit. I wasn't going to hurt you..." He said confidently, even though just earlier he had admitted he could have killed him.

It was easy for him to say that, he didn't just nearly have his throat cut. He thought earlier about how he had compared Arthur to a dog, it was only fitting that the prince had called him a rabbit. "So does that mean you were chasing me?" He asked, finishing his thought out loud.

The Prince raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by the words. He said nothing, leaning down and once more claiming his lips. Arthur's finger immediately found their way up the other's shirt, making Merlin moan into his mouth as he felt up his skin. Lips trailed down his chin, to land at the juncture between his neck and collarbone. Once there he paused, smiling against his skin. "Your neck is a mess Merlin...of _course_ this would be the one day you didn't wear that bloody scarf."

Okay, now he was really curious. "What is wrong with my neck? Lancelot said something about it earlier...am I diseased or something?" Arthur stiffened, pulling away with a blank look on his face, as if he had suppressed every emotion so as not to show the wrong one.

"Lancelot?" The word was snipped, heated, and as he said it his grip on Merlin tightened exponentially. "How is it that Lancelot has seen your neck? Hasn't the traitor fled Camelot?"

This was the part where Merlin hesitated. "He ugh...hasn't?" He said slowly, wincing as his hip was grabbed in an almost death grip. "He's staying with me. I couldn't just throw him out in such a condition!" Merlin cried, grabbing the hand squeezing him and trying to get it to relent.

"He. Is. Staying. With. You?" Every word was said slowly, deliberately, and Merlin knew that he probably wasn't going to like what came next.

"Yes!" Merlin tried. "He's staying in my room, but he slept on the floor! And...And..." That was when something occurred to him. "Why do you even care?"

Arthur opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, obviously wanting to go into a tirade of curses. He didn't though, he took a deep breath and his eyes got all dark and scary like that warned Merlin that something exceedingly painful was in store for him. "Sit up against the headboard." Was all he said, eyes scanning his body as he sat up on his hips, allowing for Merlin to scoot out from underneath him.

"Why do you sound like that?" Merlin asked, eyes wide with fright as Arthur smirked at him, and then his jaw dropped at what happened next. His breathing hitched as the Prince's hands came down to his own pants, untying them slowly, deliberately, and allowing from them to hand loosely around his waist.

"I want you to do something for me." Merlin stared wide eyed up at Arthur, but his gaze always managed to fall back down to his pants, and to the hard bulge sticking out of them. Though they didn't happen to miss his still bandaged stomach along the way.

"I'm not sure you're up to doing anything than letting me feed you." He swallowed thickly, feeling his own pants restrict as Arthur let a hand trail down his body, landing on the waistband of his pants and allowing his thumb to hook their, pulling them down to reveal the dark blond curls leading to their prize possession.

"Perhaps I'd rather feed you." Arthur said seductively, and Merlin was sure his nose was soon to start gushing blood.

"I...I..." His throat had run dry, his body heating up as Arthur slipped the pants down, reaching out at the same time and running his hand down Merlin's body.

"You should probably take your shirt off." He said, voice almost amused as he took in Merlin's enraptured state. Merlin didn't hesitate, slipping his shirt up and over his head with a goofy excited grin, leaning in to grab Arthur's face and pulling him in for another kiss as the Prince shoved him against the headboard.

Arthur grabbed the back of his head, pulling it harshly back as he situated himself atop Merlin's hips. Their bare chests rubbed against each other as Arthur shoved the sorcerer down, making it so that his face was in line with his belly button.

Merlin took full advantage, reaching out with his tongue and licking the flesh revealed just under the bandage, the taste sweet on his lips as he reached out, slipping the pants down so that his erection sprang out, hitting him in the chin and making him blush, suddenly not so sure of himself. "Arthur are you...are you sure?" He asked, insecurities ringing through. "Are you sure you want me?"

The Prince was breathing erratically by this point, but he stared down at him, reaching a hand out and tilting his face up to look up at him. "Merlin your face is in my cock right now...my very hard cock, what the hell do you think?" At the hurt look that passed over the Sorcerer's face he gave a sigh. "Are you really going to make me say it?" He pet his hair. "At this moment I've never wanted anything more."

Nodding, a dopey smile covered Merlin's face as he stared forward at the dark dripping hardness in front of him. Closing his eyes he pressed his face forward, smelling the huskiness that could only be Arthur, and he pulled back, looking up at Arthur with a terrified look on his face. "I don't know...what I mean to say is." He was blushing the darkest red you could think of by this time. "I've never done this before."

Arthur gave a small laugh, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. "Honestly Merlin, you really are worthless." He grabbed his chin, squeezing it until his lips parted. "Just open your mouth and try not to bite...I'll take care of the rest."

"You're such a prat." Merlin bit out, raising an eyebrow as he allowed his mouth to open, and then letting out an appreciative moan as Arthur positioned himself just outside his lips, and with a groan pushed in, enveloping himself in the warm wet heat. The Prince threw his head back, hips jerking as he forced his way down Merlin's throat, and it took everything in him not to gag.

He whined around the well endowed member, allowing for it to pull away, only to shove all the way back in. Arthur seemed to take this sound as encouragement for he thrust in faster, gripping the headboard in an almost death like grip as he held Merlin's scalp in place with his other hand, essentially fucking his face.

The blond look enraptured, and Merlin could honestly say he felt the same. His pants were uncomfortably tight as he continued to thrust, and he used his free hand to reach down, rubbing himself through the fabric while Arthur continued to thrust into his mouth.

He worked on the tie to his pants, barely getting them partially undone, just enough for him to shove his hand down the front of them, grabbing on to his now aching cock, stroking it in time with Arthur's thrusts, feeling close to oblivion. His stomach was clenched in knots as his hand was almost frantic. Dark blue eyes were half lidded as they stared down at his face, and he hollowed his cheekbones, swallowing as much of the Prince as possible as he thought about how right this all seemed. Even though the situation was entirely not right, he still felt that he never wanted to do this with anyone else again.

"You will _never_ do this with anyone else." Arthur growled possessively, pretty much echoing his thoughts but in a much darker light. "I hate the way he looks at you...I hate it when anyone looks at you." He thrust harder, and Merlin really had to struggle not to choke.

Merlin loved the way he talked to him, any other time such possessive tones would make him angry, but now, well his toes started to curl, and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Arthur was squeezing his scalp in an almost painful grip, and he swore he heard him say "Mine." Before shooting his hot cum, allowing for Merlin to swallow it as he felt himself cum, wetting the front of his trousers, and blowing open every curtain in the room with his magic as Arthur pulled out, collapsing on top of him and burying his face in Merlin's chest. He had apparently not noticed the oddity.

They were both panting, Merlin feeling rather sticky, but extremely sated as Arthur buried his face into his neck, smiling again. "Your neck does look just awful." He kissed it. "I got a little overzealous when marking you yesterday, Lancelot must have been shocked."

"Are you jealous of him?" Merlin asked, finally making his suspicions known, expecting Arthur to laugh in his face because of them...he wasn't too far off.

Arthur did laugh. "Me? Jealous of him? You must be joking. I know full well you would never leave my side for his." Merlin glared, but it didn't have too much basis, because at the same time he wrapped his arms around his sweaty back. "All the same, I don't want him staying in your room any longer...you must know that much at least." Merlin would have been angry, really he would have been, but Arthur followed that by placing an almost loving kiss on his cheek, turning his face so that he could place the next one on his lips. He rubbed at his side, face contorting a little in his post orgasmic pleasure.

"Does it hurt?" Merlin asked, not bothering to respond to the last statement about Lancelot. They would talk about that when they weren't both naked and covered in bodily fluids.

"A bit...I strained it a little I suppose." He smiled again, leaning in and inhaling Merlin's hair. "Your fault again."

Merlin laughed, loving how doting Arthur was being. "I really am just the worst I suppose."

He nodded in agreement. "Just the worst." He trailed a finger down his face, tilting up his chin. "But you were pretty good just a moment ago, so I guess I don't have to punish you too bad." He leaned in, kissing him before flipping over onto his back on the bed.

"So I don't really want to jinx this, because I mean honestly this is probably the most tolerable you've ever been, but I feel I need to ask." He started to retie his pants, turning with seriousness to look at him. "Yesterday you said we could never be anything, and now...well." He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "What I mean to say is I am your servant, and I don't have much pride, but I won't just allow myself to be a one time fling...I just..."

Arthur chuckled, turning to him. "Oh Merlin do shut up. You're not a one time thing." He raised an eyebrow in thought. "No, I'm not sure what will happen, but we will definitely be doing this sort of thing more often."

Merlin smiled insanely, opening his mouth to reply but stopped, because in that moment he heard something. " _Emrys?_ " His eyes widened, words getting trapped in his throat as the familiar voice went on. " _Emrys come to me. Come to me now unless you want a death on your hand._ " Anxiety rushed through him as he sprang out of the bed, ignoring Arthur's shocked look.

" _Where are you?_ " He asked in his head, already halfway to the door.

" _The forest. I wish to see you, but hurry or else you will be far too late._ " Merlin flung the door open, only pausing at Arthur's outraged tone.

"Merlin where in the bloody hell do you think you're going?" He asked, and Merlin didn't blame him, he would be confused too.

"I'm sorry Arthur...I have to go...I'll explain later." He paused, shooting him a nervous smile. "Enjoy your breakfast my Prince." And with that he was gone, in search of the mysterious voice, thinking that this time he was finally going to get to see that snake.

,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	5. Love is Deception at its Highest Form

Carry on my Wayward Servant

Chapter 5: Love is Deception at its Highest Form

Merlin's heart was pounding as he rushed out of the castle, using the tunnels to find the quickest way to the woods. He didn't know why he felt so frantic. It was almost as if he was compelled to rush to the aid of this unknown victim. He needed to save them...save them from the monster. Warm summer air hit his bare chest, but he couldn't be considered with his inappropriate state of undress, or how he had just managed to grab his boots and do up his pants before rushing out after this thing. Arthur was going to kill him when he finally returned...if he returned.

Who would have thought that after just giving the Prince of Camelot head he would be rushing so soon to his death? He had no doubt at this point that he had fallen for the spoiled brat. Fallen for his smile, fallen for his prowess, fallen for every stupid insult he said to him even if it wasn't completely in jest. Unfortunately he may never get the chance to tell him, given the fact that a giant snake for some reason wanted to make his acquaintance.

"Where are you?" He asked in his head, not used to doing this with anyone but Morgana's druid boy. It was still such a surreal experience to say something in your head, and to have someone's else's voice respond.

"Ahead." The voice hissed. "Where the sun dies in the lake and all the trees weep for your dear King." The words sent a shiver down his spine, and even though he had never been aware of how to figure out riddles, he did know where the lake was, and he figured that was where he should start. His mind flashed to Arthur being drowned in it by Sophia, and he tried to shake it off.

He pushed his way through the trees, immediately regretting not grabbing his shirt from the Prince's room before he left. The branches cut at his bare skin, making him wince as he raced as quickly as possible. He noticed the closer to the water that he got, the quieter the woods surrounding him became, almost as if everything alive in the woods had known to run from this. Unfortunately for him he had no choice but to rush head on into the danger.

Merlin cursed himself for not grabbing the staff he had stolen from the immortals. But then again he obviously hadn't been thinking clearly before leaving Camelot or he would have remembered to grab a shirt, or hell perhaps a few of Arthur's knights.

His breath hitched in his throat as the lake came into view, and he suddenly understood the snake's words. With the sun sinking low into the lake it shined a fiery orange as the trees bowed low, sinking into it. Merlin had heard stories of why the trees bowed like that, as if bowing to the King himself. During the Purge of magic Uther had dragged all the sorcerers to these trees, stringing them up one by one and leaving them for days as a message. The trees still conveyed that message, warning any unsuspecting magic users just what awaited them should they enter these troubled lands. The message rang loud and clear, a scar on Camelot's bright future. If Arthur ever became King he hoped he tore them down.

The thought of Uther's treachery faded with great haste only to be replaced with fear as through the bend came the source of most nightmares. The snake had to be at least 30 feet tall, tan with great black stripes coiling wickedly down its almost slippery looking skin. Its eyes were glowing amber as if you had taken an entire pot of boiling honey and poured them into it, and they were looking at him...directly at him. His breath hitched in his throat, almost as if he had swallowed a frog as he watched it slither towards him, and he knew he had seen the face of his death. It hissed, it's fangs glittering dangerously, and just one of those could probably pierce his entire body. ...Had pierced Arthur's. The Prince had faced this thing because he had asked it of him. He had taken the fangs to protect him.

"Emrys you look intimidated. Are you frightened of me? Do you tremble in those boots at the very sight of me?" He slithered closer, making Merlin stumble back.

"What can I say, it's not everyday you encounter something of your..err...stature." He said out loud, not really thinking talking in his mind way necessary at this point. "Why did you have me come here? Who are you hurting?" He hadn't forgot that the thing had mentioned it had a hostage.

"If she is hurt is all up to you." Merlin shivered as the thing licked its lips. "She would make a tasty snack."

"What do you want?" Merlin asked again, continuously retreating up the bank, feeling true fear as the thing got closer and closer. "Why did you try to kill Arthur?"

"I try to do nothing little sorcerer. If I had wanted Arthur dead he would have been." He paled as the thing laughed in his head, the sound too unnatural to be coming from such a creature. "Give me your loyalty Emrys and I shall grant you unfathomable power. Give me this and I shall be your slave."

His eyebrows knitted, confusion lighting up his face. "Why would you want my loyalty? What can I do for you?"

"That is of no concern to you little Sorcerer, just swear to me." The snake hissed.

"No!" He shook his head back and forth, he had no idea what the snake was talking about. He didn't know what he could do, and he didn't trust any of this. "I swear to no one!"

"You swear to your Prince!" The snake hissed, getting closer, and Merlin's heart all about stopped when his face came right up next to his, that huge amber eyes peering into his soul.

"I do. I swear to him because I love him!" Merlin all but yelled back, saying something out loud to a creature that he had not yet breathed to another soul, not even himself. "But I will not swear to you."

"Then you condemn your precious Prince and his kingdom to death!" The creature hissed, anger evident in his voice as he lashed out, and Merlin barely had a chance to raise his arm to try to block as the tail came out, whipping across his chest and sending a spray of blood into the air as he flew back into one of those demented trees, hitting it with a pained gasp.

His eyes were shut as his lungs heaved, the impact jarring them badly as he struggled to draw in a breath. His lungs rejected the idea as he coughed, spewing warm liquid down his chin that he knew had to be blood. Merlin held his injured chest, face contorted in agony as he struggled to right his head and open his eyes. He had to stand up. He had to get up. Otherwise he was dead and he would never get the chance to warn Arthur. If he died the prince would never complete his destiny.

Golden eyes snapped open, ready to defend himself with every means available, but there was nothing. ...It was gone. How? His eyes widened as he scanned the surrounding area. How the hell had he managed to lose a 30 foot snake? Was it really so fast? His thoughts were interrupted at the ear piercing scream that rang out through the woods, the birds scattering as Merlin struggled to his feet, scrambling towards the sound of the scream and hoping he wasn't too late.

Blood splattered across the ground, and Merlin didn't even realize it was coming from him as he stumbled to the other side of the lake and over the hill. His hand was held out to defend himself and the girl against the snake, but as he rounded the curve he didn't see the snake in sight, but the girl clutching her bloody arm on the ground was a good clue that it had already done what it set out to do.

"Are you alright!?" He asked, rushing to the girl on the ground. She had a burgundy cloak over her face, but when she turned to him he almost stopped short. She was...beautiful. She had the palest porcelain skin to rival Morgana's, and long blonde hair with eyes so dark they were almost black. Those eyes were running over with tears as she gripped her thin wrist, two ghastly looking fang marks standing out sinisterly against her pale complexion.

"It hurts!" She said, and her voice was what he imagined a dove's to be, soft, almost musically as it thrummed. "Please help me!" The plea pulled on his heart strings, and he leaned down, grabbing at her wrist as it continued to bleed.

"You've been poisoned." Deja Vu settled over him. Hadn't he just been in this position yesterday? "I'm going to have to suck it out of the wound." He reached out, wiping a blonde curl from her face, worried by how scared she looked. "Will you let me? I swear I won't hurt you."

"It was a big sn-sn-sn..." She stuttered, her face going pale as the poison spread.

"Snake, yes I know. It won't hurt you anymore though. I swear I'll protect you." He assured the stranger, not knowing why he felt such a strong connection to this girl. "Just please let me take out the poison."

She nodded delicately, holding out her wrist to him as he placed his lips to the skin, sucking on the wound and repeating what he had just done for Arthur, spitting the infected blood on the ground. When he was done he looked around, regretting for the not the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked down at the girl's flowing black dress and reached down to the hem. "Do you mind?" He asked, and when she nodded, he gave a rip. The fabric tore as he ripped a piece, bringing it to her wound and tying it around her delicate wrist.

"Thank you." Was her soft reply. "For tending my wounds, and you know all the little things...like saving my life."

He smiled at her, his own pain coming back to him as he leaned down and kissed her hand. "It was my pleasure milady. I'm Merlin."

"I'm Katherine." She replied, smiling up at him. "What was that monster?"

"I don't know Katherine, but I will find out." He hissed as a gust of air hit his chest, and he knew that if they didn't get back to the castle soon he might pass out from blood loss. "Can you walk?"

Katherine nodded, going to push herself up with her good arm, only to sway on her feet, knees buckling as she fell to the ground, Merlin barely being able to catch her before she hit. "Whoa...careful!" He soothed, swooping her up bridal style as she clung to him. He tried to ignore the biting pain having her against his body caused, but there was no choice. They had to make there way back to Camelot before the snake came back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

The moment they made it through the castle walls hell immediately broke lose. Guards were surrounding them, and he found himself weakly speaking, requesting an audience with the King. Katherine was silent against his chest, clinging to him. He had an off thought that her hair was now soaked with his blood, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Do you think you can walk now?" He asked her, his face brushing her golden curls. She nodded against him and he set her down, body immediately crumbling as he grabbed at his own wound. It was red and snarly from the trip back.

"Merlin?" The Sorcerer froze, Arthur's voice just making him want to crumble from his adrenaline rush and collapse in the other's arms. He turned around, and watched Arthur's eyes widen in horror as he took in his appearance. "Merlin!?" He rushed over, cupping his cheek to Merlin's amazement and examining his body. "What the hell happened to you?"

He opened his mouth, wanting to respond, but not knowing how to put what had happened to him in words. "He saved my life." Thankfully he didn't have to, Katherine took the reigns. "He saved me from a giant snake."

"You..." Arthur started, mouth wide open as he struggled to process. "You went after the snake?" Merlin winced as Arthur slapped him across the head. "What were you thinking!? For Christ sake you don't even have a shirt! You could have been killed!"

Merlin rubbed his head. "Okay ouch!" He motioned to himself. "I'm injured you know."

"You're an idiot! That's what I know!" Arthur shot back with, turning to Katherine. "Who the hell are you anyways? Why was my moronic manservant put in the position to save you?"

"Don't talk to her that way!" The glare Arthur gave him could have set fire to a drenched bush.

"Don't you dare presume you can give me orders right now Merlin. Don't you dare." The barked tone made his mouth shut, and that's when he noticed the crazed look in Arthur's eyes. He was almost frantic...he was worried.

"Forgive me Sire." Merlin said quietly, realizing what he might have been going through his mind if he had seen Arthur like this.

"I'm Lady Katherine ofTintagel." Katherine stated, curtseying to the crowned prince. "I was on my way to set up diplomatic ties between King Uther and my father, Lord Colin, when my entourage was attacked by the monster. It took me hostage and killed everyone else. I would be dead as well had Merlin not come along." Her chin stuck up as she glanced over at Merlin, giving him a fond smile. "His bravery should be known throughout both of our kingdoms."

"Yes, well I'll note that while I'm questioning him about his bravery." Arthur spit out through clenched teeth.

"Don't you think I should see Gaius before all the...you know...questioning?" Merlin asked hopefully, thinking being alone in a room right now with the furious Prince sounded like the most miserable thing ever. He'd rather go toe to toe with the snake again.

"He should see a physician." Katherine agreed, bowing slightly to Arthur. "My Lord."

"What is going on here?" Uther asked, walking up to group and examining the three, and eyes landing on how Arthur was still gripping Merlin's face. That hand of course immediately dropped back down to his side.

"My Lord, I am Lady Katherine" Katherine started, curtseying to the King. "I hail fromTintagel. My Father, Lord Colin, has sent me here to start diplomatic talks. On the way I was attacked by a gigantic snake. If Merlin here hadn't come to my aid, I would be dead now."

"Snake?" Uther asked, face darkening as weariness set in. "Yes Lady Katherine we have had trouble with this creature in the past." He nodded, looking over at Merlin. "It was good fortune that Merlin happened to be there, though I don't know why." He looked quizzically at him, and the Sorcerer felt himself gulp under the heated gaze. Thankfully something else took the King's attention. "You say you are Lord Colin's daughter?" His eyebrow raised in question, placing a finger to his chin. "It's funny, I don't recall him having a daughter."

Katherine smiled, her perfectly white teeth shining brilliantly to charm the King. "I'm not surprised My Lord, what with me having 3 other brothers, when you hear of children in our household most of the talk is of sons."

Uther gave a pleasant laugh, smiling at her. "Yes, well I suppose you would." He inclined his head to her. "Well it is a delight to have met you, I just wish it had been under less dire circumstances." He reached out to her, examining her poorly bandaged hand. "You must see our court physician at once. He shall do everything he can for your wound."

"And Merlin's of course." She requested good naturedly. "After all he was wounded far greater than I." She smiled brilliantly at Merlin, reaching out to take his hand and giving it a kind squeeze.

"Yes, of course, of course. Merlin is Gaius's assistant, he will get all the medical attention he needs." Merlin bowed to the King, feeling Arthur's gaze on him the entire time.

"Thank you Sire." He said, and Katherine continued to hold his hand, turning his attention back to her.

"No wonder you were so quick to suck out the poison and bandage the wound. I should thank my lucky stars that a Physician's Assistant was the one to come to my aid." She squeezed his hand.  
"I am forever in your debt Merlin."

Blushing from the attention, Merlin pulled his hand away to rub the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly at her. "It was really nothing. It isn't everyday you get to save someone so beautiful." For a moment he completely forgot where he was, or that he was in the presence of both the King and the Prince, and he turned to Arthur, who was giving him an absolutely appalled face at his behavior, and his smile soon faded. "What I mean is..." He turned frantic eyes to the King who was looking at him strangely. "I'm sorry...I...blood loss." He finished, shutting his mouth as he nodded to the two men. "It's the blood loss. I don't know what I'm saying."

Shaking his head, Arthur turned to his Father. "He is hurt. I shall take him down to Gaius if you would like to question Lady Katherine some more." The Prince was carefully avoiding his gaze as he held his head high to his father. "After I take him to get mended I shall prepare the knights. This creature will not live another night."

"Of course. You may take your servant." Uther said, pausing in his thoughts. "But you should wait until the morning for the creature. You are still injured, and it is still far from Camelot's borders." He turned to Katherine. "Would you care answering a few questions about your trip?" He asked, and she smiled pleasantly.

"Not at all. I live to serve you my lord." She curtsied again, and with a bow from Arthur, the Prince turned and began dragging Merlin down the hall and towards Gaius.

Merlin let himself be dragged down the hall, shooting one last lingering look backwards to see Uther and Katherine enter the throne room. He wasn't sure what it was that drew him to her, but the attraction was there. It was as if he could see himself in those black eyes, and as if she could see all of him reflecting back...magic and all. Something that Lancelot also saw in him. ...Something that if Arthur ever saw in him he would condemn him for.

They walked down the hall, Arthur's hand never leaving his elbow as he pulled him down towards his and Gaius's chambers. He didn't want to say anything, because he could almost feel the anger radiating off Arthur it was so palpable. He had expected to be yelled at by this time, but no it was much worse. Arthur was like a parent giving their child the silent disappointed look instead of outright yelling, it just made in ten times worse.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Merlin asked, not sure why he had because he most definitely did not want to answer any possible questions Arthur might ask.

"I don't want to talk to you." Was the gruff response as they finally got to the door, Arthur opening it and pulling him inside. He let go of him then and Merlin walked over to the table, taking a seat and noticing that Gaius wasn't in.

"...Convenient." He muttered sarcastically, placing his chin in his hand while the other held his wound. Of all times for Gaius to be gone it would have to be when the Prince was this angry with him.

"Where does he keep the bandages?" Arthur asked, not facing him. He hadn't met his eyes in what felt like hours, but had probably only been minutes since he had first taken in his bloody visage.

"In the cupboard I believe." Merlin answered, hand putting pressure on his wound as he winced. "But you don't have to get them...he can do all this when he gets back." He gave a smile, even though he knew Arthur wasn't looking at him. "I'm not dying after all."

Arthur did look at him then, and his eyes were a burning sapphire. "You could be!" He shot back with, but then seemed to realize his outburst and took a deep breath, reeling himself in. "I'm not incompetent, I shall treat your wounds."

Merlin nodded, tight lipped after the prince's earlier outburst. He wasn't about to argue with him on this. Arthur grabbed at the water basin and the spare bandages, splashing them onto the table and walking in front of him. Merlin leaned back against the table, breath slightly hitching as Arthur kneeled between his legs, dipping a rag and bringing it up towards his chest.

The hiss of pain he made he was sure echoed throughout Camelot. So much dirt and grime had entered the wound from the ride back that he was sure it had begun to fester and was so much worse than it could have been. ...At least he wasn't dead. He had to hang on to that. "It whipped me with its tail as it slithered off. Thankfully it didn't want to fight."

"And how would you know whether or not a gigantic snake wanted to fight? It certainly had no qualms fighting me." Arthur snipped, rubbing the rag rather harshly against the slash and making merlin grind his teeth.

"Perhaps it just found me prettier." He tried to joke, teeth clenching again as Arthur made another painful drag. "Look...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran out after the thing like that. It probably made no sense to you, but I knew it was hurting someone."

Arthur tossed the rag into the basin with a splash, turning up to him with an icy glare. "How!? How the hell did you know that a gigantic snake was someone how hurting a girl from Tintagel?" Merlin gulped, turning his eyes away as he struggled to come up with a plausible excuse. The problem was there didn't seem to be one.

"I don't know how to explain it...just a feeling." Arthur began to wrap his bandages, quiet for a few moments but Merlin saw how tense his shoulders were.

"You run out of my chambers, out of my bed, half naked to go run into the woods for a feeling?" He growled the question, voice dripping with disgust. "People all around are getting eaten by a gigantic snake and you're having feelings!?" Tying the bandage so tight it was almost painful, Arthur got to his feet, tossing the excess onto the ground, and stalking back and forth in front of him as if he were a tiger about ready to pounce.

"Arthur...I...I'm sorry to have worried you." He tried, but at the angry glower he received he would say that was definitely not the right thing to say.

"Yeah?" He growled. "And who said I was worried? You didn't think you were that good, did you? Experience does count for something you know." The words were liking having ice water poured over his head, and then getting stabbed in the gut. His eyes swelled tightly as he looked away, not wanted to see the smug, almost pompous look on Arthur's face.

"Are we done here?" Was all he managed to ask, and he congratulated himself for getting it out and his voice only being mildly shaky. The pain of his wound had gone numb, and he wished all of his pain would follow

"Oh we're done." Arthur hissed, and Merlin knew the words held a double meaning. Just because he realized such a thing, didn't make it hurt any less. Yet even knowing how crass and hard headed the Pendragon could be, he still wasn't expecting what would come next. "You shall not be needed tonight. I will inform the King tomorrow that you have been reassigned, perhaps Lady Katherine would like your services while she is here." He said it bitterly, and yet it all sounded like white noise to Merlin's ears.

"You...you're firing me?" The words were far away, almost unreal on his tongue.

Arthur walked over to the door, wretched it open and pausing in the frame. "Honestly Merlin, don't sound so hurt. You always talk of how your dying to be rid of me...well here's your chance." The slam was the only thing he heard, much too terrified to look up. He sat there in shock for ages, going over every possible thing he had said in his mind, wondering what it had been to make Arthur snap. It had been when he was talking about his feeling, of hearing that damn snake in his head! Perhaps it had been too close to sorcery for Arthur, perhaps he really did condemn him. Merlin clutched his stomach, fingers feeling the clean bandages the Prince had been kind enough to place over his guts before tearing them out. His eyes had grown watery without him noticing, and as they slipped over the lids, falling warmly down his cheeks, he thought...just another set of tears shed for Arthur Pendragon, the love of his life.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. 


	6. Darling

Carry on my Wayward Servant

Chapter 6: Darling

"Merlin, don't you have your duties for the Prince? It's already midday!" Gaius exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up in alarm to see the sorcerer lying in bed, covers pulled up over his head.

"I got fired." Were the only three words spoken, and yet they held so much meaning that they came out in a dead whisper. It seemed so final, so wretched, as if his entire world had collapsed. It felt as if he had died. Who knew he had liked being in the spoiled brat's service so much?

"He fired you?" Merlin looked up, for it wasn't Gaius that asked the next question, but Lancelot behind him. His arm was still tied in a sling.

"He did." He said morosely, burying his face further under the covers. "Now if it's all the same to the both of you I would like to lie here in self-pity for a while." He turned over, burying his face in the pillow and mumbled against it. "Perhaps he'll show me mercy and come here and finish me off, putting me out of my misery." He knew he was being bratty and pathetic, but at this moment he honestly didn't care.

"Whatever did you do? Usually he forgives all of your mistakes." Gaius asked, and Merlin could picture his questioning eyebrows in his mind. Yes, Arthur normally did forgive all of his mistakes, but apparently running half naked to fight a snake and bringing back a beautiful maiden was the straw that broke the camel's back in his mind.

"Nothing..." He mumbled back with sardonically, hearing the guffaw from the old man.

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean it! Perhaps you should go talk to him." Merlin just shook his head back and forth, appalled at the very idea of going to Arthur and begging his job back. Gaius sighed. "I'm going down to the village to deliver a concoction, I expect you to have apologized by the time I get back." Merlin heard feet moving towards the door and it slamming shut, but he couldn't bring himself to look up.

Merlin groaned, the prospect dismal in his mind. Why the hell should he apologize to that prat? What had he done that was really so terrible? Arthur was the one that had overreacted. Arthur was the one that always overreacted!

"What's the real reason he fired you?" Lancelot asked, curiosity laced with suspicion in his voice as he sat on the bed, the mattress creaking and bending as he reached down to pull the blanket off of Merlin's head.

"Fighting the snake." Merlin answered, reluctantly looking up to the other man. "I heard its voice in my head and ran off to fight it. Arthur was angry that I put myself at risk because I'm so worthless and defenseless." He said scornfully, surprised by how honest he could be with Lancelot. "The thing knew so much about me, and it used Lady Katherine as bait. It's a miracle I got her back alive."

"How fortunate for her that you were there." Lancelot reached out, slightly stroking the other's forehead. Merlin felt his stomach do a flip-flop at the action, but didn't pull away from the hand. "The Prince doesn't understand, because he doesn't know what you are. He's probably just worried that you ran off with nothing to defend yourself." He paused, as if considering his next words very carefully. "He cares for you."

Merlin scoffed. "Yeah? Well he doesn't exactly show it."

"No." Lancelot agreed. "I don't suspect that he would." His hand pulled away and he smiled. "Well, since you seem to find yourself free today, what would you like to do?"

"You mean despite lay here and drown in a mote of my own self-pity big enough to even keep the black knight at bay?" He gave a small snort to himself, knowing Lancelot must think he was crazy.

"More like," Lancelot continued, as if he hadn't heard his insanity. "Get out of the castle for awhile." The idea had its perks. To get out of the castle, away from the foreboding air, and away from Arthur.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" He asked skeptically, knowing they couldn't go too far. Patrols had been set up on the outskirts of the city that not only protecting the people inside from the big scary monster, but also trapped them like rats on a sinking ship.

"I have to leave soon. I can only make myself so scarce before Arthur's leniency runs up and he is forced to drive me out of Camelot or imprison me." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think he would imprison you?" He stopped, thinking about the prat. "Now that you mention it...good point." He sat up on the bed, leaning back on his elbows. "So you were thinking that we should sneak out of the castle walls and go to look for the snake?" He bit his bottom lip, not sure about a plan that involved two injured parties going after a mythological creature that wanted his help. He hadn't told anybody about that. He wasn't even sure he wanted to tell Lancelot now.

"You know that Arthur and his Knights can't beat that thing. This may be our only chance to get to it while the Prince is still injured." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Merlin stood up.

"Well yes, but we're still injured as well, and Arthur is riding out to fight that thing this morning." Fear knotted in his gut, remembering the snake's words. It had threatened Arthur...it had threatened to kill him. "I have to go warn him!"

He scrambled to throw on a shirt, wincing as his wound strained as he pulled on his shoes. "Merlin whoa!" Lancelot tried to stop him as he scrambled for the door. "Who do you have to warn? What are you talking about?"

"The snake said it would kill Arthur because I turned it down!" His eyes were wide and frightened, imagining Arthur facing the thing. "I'm sorry Lance. I swear I'll be back as soon as I see him!" Lancelot opened his mouth, as if to say something to stop him, but he had already rushed out, running down the corridor to try to get to Arthur's chambers in time.

He slammed open the door without knocking, panting and frantic as he saw Arthur getting tied into his chain mail. "Stop! I have to talk to you!" He looked at the boy who was helping Arthur get dressed, feeling an immediate dislike towards him. "Get out!" He demanded, knowing he had no authority to do so.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, his face contorting in disgust. "Just what do you not get about you are no longer on my service?" His words were cold and harsh, and for a second Merlin almost considered letting him go out unwarned.

"I have to talk to you! It's about the monster...please." He begged, trying to push down his anger and hurt with the Prince and just think about fulfilling his destiny.

Arthur gave him a hard look, lips pursed together in a frown, blue eyes staring at him for the longest time before giving the smallest nod. "Leave us." He demanded of the teenager, who looked like a scared mouse as he scurried out of the door.

"I know I'm still fired, and I know you hate me, but the snake told me..." He bit his tongue, cursing the fact that he had just told Arthur a snake had talked to him. "I mean, I think it's after you."

"Oh? So now not only do you have feelings that make you run half naked into the woods, now a snake is talking to you?" He took a deep breath, opening his mouth and closing it at least five times like a fish before just walking over sinking onto the bed. He couldn't tell him the truth, but he had to think of a lie.

"It didn't talk to me obviously, because that would be crazy." He laughed almost manically to himself. "I just meant it was like it had talked to me, because I know it wants to hurt you!" He turned pleading eyes up to Arthur who looked skeptical. "Please Arthur, don't go out there today. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Arthur clicked his tongue in disgust, eyeing Merlin as if he were dirt on his shoe. "Forgive me if I don't take being lied to all that well. You know way more than you let on. You ran after the creature, Lancelot came to get you to fight it in the first place, and now you're hearing it talk? Merlin if I didn't know what a complete moron you were I'd say you were a..." No! No! No! No! No! He couldn't let him finish that statement. He wouldn't let him!

He didn't know what he was doing, only that he had to quiet Arthur at whatever the costs, because once those words were out they could never be taken back. He lunged forward, half clumsy, half desperate, and grabbed onto the Prince's body, fingers clanging with the chain mail as he pleaded with his eyes for half a second before pushing his face harshly forward, pressing with desperation against those lips. Willing to do anything at this point to keep the accusation off of them.

The kiss was almost painful, not only because his emotions were running rampant, but because Arthur wasn't kissing back no matter how hard he pressed their lips together, mashing them in a frenzied act as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. After about a minute of no response, Merlin pulled away, eyes alight with rejection as he considered what this could possible mean. He searched Arthur's face, seeing the fury in his eyes that were now a smoldering blue as he stared down at Merlin accusingly.

"Do you not want me?" Merlin asked, determined to turn the conversation down such a painful road before it led to the road he knew they couldn't come back from. He reached out, stroking Arthur's cheek, fingers trailing up to clasp his hair as he got the same cold look back. "I'm sorry Arthur. I'm so sorry." There was no change to his face. "I was only thinking of you." He tried, not knowing what else to say as he finally mumbled. "I'm always thinking of you."

Merlin was convinced Arthur wasn't going to say anything, but his statue of a prince finally moved, leaning down to place the faintest of kisses on the Sorcerer's neck, so light that if Merlin tried real hard he could convince himself it had never happened in the first place. If it hadn't been for Arthur's scent, the faint hint of vanilla that always clung to the Prince, or the fact that no matter how hard he tried he could never forget a single one of the Pendragon's kisses...no matter how much he might want to at times. "Such thoughts are perilous. You know as well as I do that this road leads us to a place where we cannot go. Regardless of how we feel about each other."

"Than you do feel something!" Merlin crooned, in his haste to change the subject, he had lost sight of what they were originally talking about, only carrying about the rejection racing through his heart.

"It would never work!" Arthur boomed, pushing him forcefully back, and making Merlin clench his teeth as pain shot through his abdomen. "I must get married, produce an heir, be a King! What would you have me do? Keep you locked away? Put on a facade by making love to my Queen all the while wishing it was you who was crawling into my bed!?" Arthur was yelling by this point, and all Merlin could do was gape. "Shall I call you my darling? Would that give you the satisfaction you need while I fuck half the castle alongside you!?"

The snake was long forgotten, but Merlin was sure Arthur had done more damage than the creature ever could. "You're cruel." He said softly, hand shaking as his body thrummed.

"I'm realistic." He said back, voice expressionless as the cold jeering look came back to his face. "And I'm late. My knights should be riding out by now, it wouldn't do to have them fight without their leader."

Arthur moved to push past him, but images of the snake ripping him into later digestible pieces once more filled his mind and he reached out, grabbing the Prince's hand, pulling and desperate. "No! Please no! You can't leave...I don't care if you use me, and I don't even care if you hate me, just please don't get yourself killed for me." A wet warmth fell down his cheeks, and he blinked furiously, wondering why Arthur's face had gotten so blurry.

"You idiot." Arthur rebuked, but his voice was softer, and he turned around, reaching out with a gloved hand to wipe at Merlin's eyes. Oh...he had been crying. At least that explained the tears. He pulled his thumb away, examining the tear. Then deciding on something, he leaned in, capturing his lips softly as he grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in closer.

The kiss was wet, and Merlin realized right then how much he was crying. He didn't know why though. Arthur had put himself in danger plenty of times, and he had always been there to help him, but this. He couldn't take it, or maybe it was Arthur's words that had cut him so deep. Maybe the tears were a physical representation of the blood that should be flowing from such a wound.

Finally pulling away, Arthur placed a few more kisses on the sobbing boys face, ending with one on his forehead before pulling him at arms length, but not letting go. "Merlin you're exhausted, and you're hurt. You need to go rest before you get yourself killed. I'll be fine." He was shaking his head vehemently, just now realizing how he really could hardly keep his eyes open. Had his wound been so bad? Arthur's had taken long to even heal enough for him to move around, was his the same? They were moving, long before Merlin ever realized it, and soon the back of his knees had hit Arthur's bed.

Arthur shoved, and Merlin fell onto the down mattress, staring up as the other stalked forward, a strong thigh coming to be placed on either side of him. "You need to rest, and I need to leave, there will be no more deliberation."

"Arthur you..." Merlin trailed off from his tirade at the raised hand.

"I can, and I will. How could you even ask me to act so cowardly? Do you think so little of me?" He reached out, grabbing Merlin's chin and tilting it up. "How can you ask me to be your lover, let alone your Prince, if you expect me to hide behind the castle walls at the first sign of danger?"

Merlin reached out, placing his hand over Arthur's. "I'll come with you then." He nodded to himself, at least then he could protect his prince, but the coldness in Arthur's eyes came back.

"No." Was the one word he spoke, and yet it held so much volume it caused a look of outrage to cross the magician's face.

"Why?" He demanded, voice defensive. "You can't expect me to stay behind while you go out and risk your life!"

"It's out of the question." Arthur growled back suddenly, squeezing the face in his hand. "You are never to go near that thing again." There was a dark tone in his voice and his lips were drawn together in a thin white line.

"Why not?" Merlin yelled back, brave in the face of Arthur's ire. "Why do you get to protect me from danger by running after it yourself? Why can't I help you defend your kingdom!?"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, as if debating his reaction in his mind, but then his mouth tilted into a grin, and for the first time in days the prince gave him that same mocking smile he had grown so found of. "You're quite adorable when you're protective, but the answer is still no." He leaned in and swiftly kissed him before Merlin could rebuke. He pulled away, lingering close so that their noses brushed together almost intimately. "Loathe as I am to admit this, I am not at my best." He whispered, warm breath ghosting over Merlin's face. "This injury is more hindering than I would like it to be, and I would be only further hindered if I knew you were there and I had to protect you."

Was that supposed to make him feel better? Merlin struggled to swallow the lump in his throat at having Arthur admit that he was injured and wouldn't be fighting his best. Yet, he knew he had already lost. It was a matter of honor for Arthur, and even if he could somehow convince him to stay home, which you never could with the prince, than he would he would end up hating him for it. He couldn't think of the words, biting his bottom lip til he practically bled as he turned his face away, refusing to look at the stubborn brat.

"Don't be like that darling." Arthur mocked, using the pet name in a cruel joking manner, just like he had said it when he first brought it up. He sighed, leaning in and burying his face in Merlin's hair. "If you insist so much on acting like a girl, I shall treat you like one. I will go out and defend you honor, slaying the awful dragon, and returning to my lady..." He gave an inhale, as if memorizing his scent, before whispering out seductively. "Just in time to ravish her and steal away her virtue."

Merlin couldn't help it, he knew Arthur was making fun of him, but that didn't stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks. "I'm not a girl, Sire." He hissed, making Arthur grin again.

"No." He agreed, pulling back from his hair. "But this would all be so much easier if you were." His grin widened. "No offense intended of course" He teased, and Merlin had a sneaky suspicion he was only half joking."He stood up again, looking down almost regretful. "I have to go Merlin." The words were so final, so absolute, and the magician felt his heart fill with dread.

He felt himself methodically nod, exhaustion catching up with him as his arms came to his stomach, reflexibly holding it as it began to throb. "Come back." He said almost breathlessly, and then with some conviction looked up, meeting the blue ocean that was Arthur's eyes. "Come back and I'll let you."

"Let me?" Arthur asked, raising one eyebrow as curiosity lit up his features.

Merlin nodded, blushing again as the words seemed to get stuck in his throat. He closed his eyes, forcing them up. "What you said earlier...I would let you." He was talking very fast, feeling his heart thump a million miles an hour against his chest. "Ravish me that is." He forced his eyes open, meeting Arthur's shocked ones, saying the next words very deliberately. "And steal my virtue."

He had never seen a look quite like the one that now fitted over Arthur's features. His face had gotten very tight, his eyes dark and far away, and his fists clenched at his sides. He looked almost...hungry. "Swear it." Were the two hissed words that escaped the Prince's lips.

Merlin gave a tight nod, making a concession of his own. "If you come back...particularly with all your limbs."

"You have my word." Arthur said, and Merlin gave a sigh of relief, because the Prince didn't exactly give that out lightly. "Now get to work. This room isn't cleaning itself."

Even with all of their fighting, Merlin couldn't help but smile. "Does this mean I'm no longer fired?"

"No Merlin, if you keep making such promises I think I shall keep you underneath me forever." The prat winked, making Merlin hide his face, and by the time he had composed himself enough to respond, Arthur had already left, shutting the door behind him.

The moment the door slammed Merlin fell back on the bed, covering his face with his arm as he cursed to himself. Not only had he failed in epic proportions to stop the prince from going, but he had somehow unwillingly agreed to allow Arthur to sleep with him when he got back.

He could still run after him, but what would be the point? It wouldn't stop him from going, it would only anger him further. The only rational thing to do would be to follow after and hope Arthur didn't notice. It had always worked before, but he had been so close, so very very close to the accusation that lay unspoken between them earlier. He didn't want to do anything else to add suspicion, because once those fateful words were spoken there was no going back.

Still, their destinies were entwined, and no matter how much his rational side may protest, he would not let Arthur go through this alone. He was quite aware of the prince's track record in hunting these beasts, many wins due in large part to Merlin himself, but there was something different about this one. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it didn't quite seem like just a snake. The fact that it could talk in large part to that, also the fact that it held the druid secret of his name was yet another. He knew he should ask the dragon about it, or tell his suspicions to Gaius, but he didn't want to...not yet. As sad as it was to admit, he held a sick curiosity about the whole thing. He wanted to know what knowledge it held about him. He wanted to know why he was the way he was. He would just be damned if he risked Arthur's life to learn it.

He turned over, burying his face in the pillow and inhaling the sweet scent that was Arthur's hair. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked to no one in particular, feeling his earlier exhaustion strike at him tenfold. It would be so much easier to lay here, falling to sleep while nestled in Arthur's scent, and when he woke up he would find this whole thing to be a dream. Giving an exhale, he sat up, knowing such miracles wouldn't happen. He somehow managed to push up to his feet, stumbling half asleep to the door as he clutched his stomach.

Just because Arthur had said he couldn't go with him and his knights, didn't mean he couldn't go at all. Hadn't him and Lancelot been planning to go anyways? They would just have to hide their presence from Arthur, it shouldn't be too hard. For how observant the prince claimed to be, it seemed to be exceedingly easy to be evasive around him. He would find Lancelot, and together they would assure that Arthur did come back with his limbs, and as for their bargain...well best not to think of such things until later. 


	7. Innocence

Carry on my Wayward Servant

Chapter 7: Innocence

Merlin searched the castle for Lancelot, wondering where he could be. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the courtyard. Maybe Gwen had seen him? Merlin rethought that. He didn't want to be the one to tell Guinevere that Lancelot was here, and he was sure that his friend didn't want such a thing either.

"Merlin?" He froze, heart fluttering at the soft voice. He had dreamt of that voice last night. They had been in a field full of wildflowers, and she had told him something...something about his destiny. It had calmed him, lulled him through all of the nightmares of Arthur leaving him.

"Lady Katherine." He turned around, grinning widely as he was truly happy to see the girl whose life he had saved. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, dress swishing as she made her way over. She was dressed in a midnight blue gown that made her dark eyes all the more piercing. "Thanks to you. I can't tell you how grateful I am to have met you at the time I did." She gave a soft laugh. "I didn't exactly feel like being snake food just yet."

Merlin laughed as well, the grin permanently stuck on his features as he stared at her. Had she always been this beautiful? No matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to look away from her eyes. He couldn't think of anything other than how beautiful and kind she had seemed in his dream, standing amongst all those flowers. "I was glad to have met you as well." He smiled shyly. "Will you be staying long?"

"A few days." She walked up, reaching out to clasp his hand in her own. "King Uther thinks that I should recuperate here in the castle." She squeezed the hand and he felt his stomach do a flip-flop. "I didn't mind that much, after all it gives me more time to spend with you."

"Me?" He asked, seriously confused. "Milady why would you want to spend your time with a lowly servant?" His voice was full of wonder, so much in fact that he had failed to see how close they had gotten.

"Oh Merlin, you are so much more than just a servant." The words caused something to swell in his chest, and his head was fuzzy as she leaned up, placing a small kiss on his cheek before backing away.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked, smiling stupidly as he rubbed his cheek.

"Lots of things." She replied back in her soft tone. "It's just I can see how important we shall be to each other. I look forward to it." He raised an eyebrow, but she just gave a coy laugh. "I hear Arthur has ran after the snake." The words were like shattering glass, and if he hadn't been so very good at knowing the use of magic he would have accused the lady of bespelling him into completely forgetting his original purpose.

"Arthur!" He exclaimed. How long had he been talking to Katherine? "I'm sorry milady, but I have to go!" He bowed to her, feeling that same compulsion he had felt a moment ago to not leave her side, but this time he ignored it, seeing Arthur's face in his mind instead.

His heart was pounding by the time he exited the castle, knowing of only one other place where he could possible find Lancelot, and his suspicions turned out to be correct. Lancelot was in the stables, working one handed to ready a horse, as he seemed to grit his teeth in frustration.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Merlin said behind him, causing Lancelot to slightly turn with a rueful expression.

"Held up?" He asked, bitterness somewhat laced in his voice as he finished tightening the saddle. "Arthur rode out hours ago." He was about to open his mouth to make up excuses, but he closed it again. No. No. That wasn't right. He had just been speaking to Arthur! He had rushed right after him!

"It's only been 20 minutes at the most. I was just with him." He was shaking his head in disbelief, eyebrows furrowed as he wondered why Lancelot would be lying to him. "I was just with him!"

It was Lancelot's turn to look confused. "Merlin. It's almost sundown. You left to warn Arthur well before noon." Sundown? He looked almost bainfully at the sky, seeing the streaks of purple and orange hues beginning to fill it.

"No." He said again. This wasn't possible. He had just been with him.

"Did you fall asleep?" Lancelot asked, bitterness gone from his tone as he stared at his friend in worry. "You did look exhausted this morning."

"I didn't fall asleep!" True alarm was in his voice by this point as he backtracked his steps. Arthur had left him, he had laid in the bed for a few seconds. The bed...had he really fallen asleep? "I don't remember..." He trailed off, rubbing furiously at his eyes as he berated his mind. How could he have lost so many hours! How could he have been so stupid as to fall asleep! The thing was, if he had fallen asleep it had obviously not done him any good because his mind felt more muddled than before.

"Merlin it's alright. If you couldn't even keep your eyes open than you were in no position to go after that thing anyways." Lancelot soothed, walking over and placing his good hand on his shoulder.

"It's not alright!" Merlin exclaimed, giving in to the fact that he must've fallen asleep in Arthur's bed. "If he gets hurt because I was such an idiot...if he..." The word 'dies' got lodged in his throat, practically choking him as he rubbed at his eyes again. What was happening to him?

"It's getting dark, they should be back soon. I'm sure Arthur and his knights are fine." He tried to reassure, but it did nothing to help Merlin's mood.

"If that's so than why were you running after them?" He asked accusingly, looking at Lancelot's horse which was all packed. His mind was still a jumbled mess, and his stomach throbbed under all the mental and physical strain.

"Merlin." He soothed yet again, turning this time to wrap his arms completely around the boy, hugging him tight as he rubbed the back of his head. "You need to calm down. I'm going away for a few days." The sorcerer stiffened, and Lancelot squeezed tighter. "Neither one of us are in a position to fight this thing right now, least of all you. I'm worried about what it's doing to you, and we both know it's not right that you can hear it in your head."

Merlin let himself be held, his chest heaving with breath as he struggled to calm himself. In this state it was not easy to comprehend anything Lancelot was saying. "Why are you leaving then?" He asked against his neck, struggling to wrap his mind around why the knight would want to leave if he was worried for him.

"Information." Lancelot answered, a smile in his voice. "I'm not sure, but I think I heard a story of something like this before. I must ride out to see." He pulled away, holding Merlin at arm's length with his good arm. "I swear to you I'll be back in a few days."

Merlin nodded methodically, feeling as if someone had scooped out his insides. Hadn't Arthur just said the same thing? Would they both end up breaking their promises? "I'll try to distract Arthur here to make sure he doesn't go after the thing again. I don't want it to kill anyone else."

"Least of all your Prince." Lancelot commented with, eyes giving Merlin a knowing gaze that the boy was too exhausted to interpret.

He gave a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, least of all that prat, but it would be nice to have you make it through the fray as well."

Lancelot smiled, teeth glittering in the last bit of sunlight shining in from the stables. "That's nice to know." He reached out, ruffling Merlin's hair. "Get some rest. I'll be back in no more than three days." He turned around, hopping up onto his horse and sparing Merlin one last parting look before riding out.

Merlin briefly considered hopping onto a horse and riding out after Arthur, but then he thought about what Lancelot had said. Arthur would want to have his men in by dark, no matter if they had found the trail, and if he went out after him there was a very real possibility Arthur would see him, and then he would have to explain why he had disobeyed his express orders not to go near the thing. No, he would wait here, and if Arthur wasn't back before the night was out he would rush out after him and filet that creature if it harmed a single hair on his head!

He trudged back up to the castle, barely managing to lift his feet as exhaustion came at him from all sides. He did need to sleep, but before that Arthur had told him to clean up his room. He didn't even want to know how crabby the prince would be if he came back only to find Merlin had disobeyed his orders. He could be a real brat sometimes.

The moment he was back in the room, he turned to the bed, glaring. It was the thing's fault...it had to be. He knew for a fact that it was made entirely of goosefeathers, and was just entirely too soft and tempting for its own good. If that bed's amazingness had caused Arthur to be hurt, he would take great care in shredding the thing himself. As a matter of fact even if it didn't he would probably suggest to Arthur that he get a new bed on principle alone, that'll teach the thing when it's burnt to smithereens, because that's what he would do when Arthur no doubt made him dispose of it.

Leaning down, he scooped up a pair of Arthur's boots, wincing in pain as it jarred the gash across his abdomen. He walked over to put them in the cupboard, methodically picking the rest of the room up and making his way over to make the bed. He smoothed out the sheets, even going as far as to fluff the brat's pillow, sitting on the edge as he stared out at the slowly setting sun. Worry eating at his insides.

He wanted him back. He had never worried like this before, and if Arthur walked through the doors right now he would give him a million nights to ravish him if only it meant that he would never leave him in such a state again. His body slumped, laying on the feather pillows as he struggled with his eyelids. He hadn't fallen asleep. He hadn't. He had been in the room, then he had gone after Arthur, and then he had run into Katherine. Where had all his time went? His head was lead, and he knew he couldn't move it now even if he wanted to. Every ounce of energy had been drained, and he lost the fight with his eyelids as they drifted shut and he fell deep asleep in the Prince's bed, dreaming once more of Arthur leaving him, and Katherine...waiting in the midst of the wild flowers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hands...they were everywhere. This was the only thing he could discern as he fought sleep, feeling warm calloused hands from too many hours of sword fighting slip up his shirt, ghosting over his wound, only to travel much more intimately up his chest. The other traveled further down south, past his belly button, to instead toy with the ties of his pants.

"Arthur?" He asked sleepily, earning a kiss on the back of his neck as he became more aware of his surroundings. He opened a bleary eye to see that he was bathed in darkness. How late had it gotten? He was laying on his side, a warm body spooning behind him that didn't stop its hands from wandering now that he was awake.

"You're asleep in my bed Merlin." Arthur whispered, a strange huskiness to his voice that had never been there before. "It's a good thing you're the only one allowed into my chambers, or this could have ended badly had you been caught." He said it in a somewhat scathing tone, but as more kisses were placed along his neck, Merlin was sure he wasn't really mad.

"I'm sorry Sire." Merlin replied automatically with, trying to wash off the sleep as Arthur's hands began to untie his pants. "What are you?..." He trailed off with, feeling heat wash up his entire body as he felt the hardness pressing into his back.

"Your promise." Arthur whispered in his ear, taking it in between his teeth as he lightly bit down. "I have slain the dragon, and have now come back to ravish you darling." He teased, allowing his hand to slip into the front of Merlin's pants, grabbing him and making the sorcerer arch back instinctively, pressing back into Arthur as the blond gave a muted hiss.

"You killed it?" Merlin managed to gasp out, feeling himself harden underneath Arthur's skillful touches.

"No." Was the bit out word, and the hand in the front of his pants retreated. Allowing for both of them to sit up in the bed. Arthur sounded severely disappointed, and Merlin recognized the tone as the one he used when he had failed to slay anything in a hunt. "I couldn't even track where the thing had gone." He mussed up his hair by running a hand through it, and Merlin noticed how he wasn't wearing a shirt. "It must have gone further away than I figured, but I didn't want to risk camping out tonight, so we will have to ride out again tomorrow."

He opened his mouth, about to protest all the reasons why they shouldn't ride out tomorrow, or the next, or the next, but a hand covering his lips stopped him. "Not tonight Merlin. As I'm sure you can ascertain I'm not entirely in the mood to discuss such things, but I was in the mood for something else entirely." He grabbed Merlin's shoulder, yanking him towards him and grabbing his ass with his other hand, hoisting him into his lap so that Arthur's hard cock was pressed underneath him, and his was once more in Arthur's hand as the Prince stared at him in lust.

"Arthur..." He didn't know if he was protesting or begging, but he was sure the prince wouldn't listen to either. His fingers reached the hem of Merlin's shirt, pulling it swiftly over his head, and as soon as his face emerged Arthur's was attached to it.

He kissed him almost brutally. The soft almost hesitant kisses from the morning long gone. His hands worked desperately at his pants, trying to rip them off Merlin while the other was still seated a top him. "Sire..." Merlin practically laughed, ignoring the cross look Arthur shot him. "I don't think it works that way."

He probably shouldn't have said anything, because with an 'oomph' Arthur had tossed him off his lap to land on his back at the foot of his bed, the other wasting no time in crawling on top of him, long fit body sliding in over his, and suddenly Merlin couldn't breath.

"I'll have you tonight." Were the lust spoken words, Arthur's eyes darkening to an almost midnight blue as he examined the practically naked body underneath him. Slinking both hands into Merlin's waistband, he pulled, allowing for the loose fitting trousers to come past his knees, and with a little maneuvering from both of their parts, fall to the floor forgotten.

Now it was Merlin's turn to blush. His body felt hot as Arthur scrutinized him, and he felt his hands sneak down, covering himself up as Arthur's eyes landed on an area he really didn't want him to look. "For being such a loud-mouth, back talking, brat you sure seem to be shy Merlin." Merlin's breath hitched in his throat as Arthur slid down, kissing him all the way down his body and coming to rest in between his thighs. "So innocent...just like that unicorn." Merlin didn't know if he wanted to scream, cry, or moan as Arthur grabbed at the hands covering himself and pulled them away, making them instead come to rest in blond hair. Trying to pull him away as Arthur stared now at his dripping member. "Maybe I will claim a hunting prize yet." He mused to himself.

"Arthur you don't have to...you shouldn't." Merlin tried, hand tangling in his gold locks and trying to pull him away. Arthur's face shouldn't be there, mouth tilted open as he stared at his most intimate parts. A hand slowly stroked him as a warm pink tongue came out, lapping at the cock whilst never breaking eye contact with his servant. He would have screamed right then, really he would have, but he had enough sense to cover his mouth with his hand, still trying to pull the blond away with the other.

Arthur's tongue slid along his length, using his hand to cup Merlin while he did so. Smirking devilishly at him as his lips parted, and he took the head into his mouth. 'Oh. My. God' Merlin mouthed, back arching into that willing cavern. He was bent crooked into a backbend, and Arthur reached up, pushing at his abdomen to force his body down. But at the added pressure onto his wound Merlin couldn't help but yelp, pain lashing up his spine as he moved to grab at his stomach.

"Oh shit Merlin..." Arthur sounded apologetic, leaning up to turn sympathetic eyes towards his manservant. "Well you know I didn't mean to, right?"

"You're sadistic." Merlin growled, keeping a good hold of his stomach as he glowered at the blond.

Instead of dampening Arthur's spirit, it only seemed to increase the want in his eyes, and he grabbed him, tugging him forward as he claimed his lips. He used his free hand to undo his pants as well, and Merlin peaked through the kiss to see just what the Prince had to offer. "Excited are you?" He jibed , heart not in it as he watched as Arthur placed his own fingers in his mouth, sucking heatedly at the digits.

Arthur didn't say a word, just letting his fingers come out with a wet 'plop'. Merlin never looked away. His eyes were heavy lidded as the Prince brought the hand down, reaching in between Merlin's legs as he maneuvered them so that Arthur was once more on top.

"I need you to relax for this part." Was the soft spoken command, and yet it held Arthur's normal chiding tone. Merlin jumped as the fingers touched his entrance. Arthur fumbled skillfully in the dark as he pressed against it, leaning down to place one kiss on his shoulder before pushing in the first finger.

His entire body spasmed, tightening around the finger as the uncomfortableness shot up his spine. His bit his bottom lip, digging into it until he was sure it was bleeding. Covering his face with his hand as Arthur pushed further in.

"Honestly Merlin, can you not even take directions in bed right? Relax!" Was the strained out hiss in his ear as Arthur added another finger, lips kissing along his neck to try to calm him. He added a third finger, scissoring and stretching as his hand came to Merlin's neglected length. Stroking in time as he thrust his fingers in and out.

"Arthur!" ...Merlin was no longer uncomfortable, or at least not in the painful way. He was squirming incessantly underneath Arthur, who seemed to be amused as he stared down at his face. Removing his fingers, Arthur used his free hand to turn Merlin's face towards him. Staring down with dark captivated eyes.

"I need you to answer something for me." The prince said, and Merlin was sure in this state he couldn't even answer his name, let alone any sort of more detailed question. Yet, when Arthur removed his fingers he couldn't help but nod. He would sing if it would get Arthur to put them back in.

"Please..." He moaned, brow creased with sweat as he leaned up trying to kiss Arthur's lips, only to have the prince turn his face to the side.

"Greedy." Arthur teased, smirking a cat like grin as he gave his member another stroke. "I want to know, not that is makes any difference, I'm just more curious really..." He rambled, and biting his lip, Merlin tried with every fiber of his being to focus on his face. "Would you have..." He stopped, obviously having a hard time spitting it out. "What I mean is. If you hadn't promised to do this earlier, would you still want to?"

He had to think on the question, honestly not knowing why Arthur would ever ask him such a ridiculous question. "Are you serious?" He asked back, staring up in shock at the blond angel that now looked almost insecure, which was strange because Arthur never looked insecure. He didn't answer the question, so Merlin reached out, placing a hand at his cheek as he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You dolt, don't you know I'm hopelessly in love with you?"

Arthur kissed him again in almost urgency, expressing everything in that kiss that he could never say. Everything to let Merlin know that his confession hadn't been a mistake, or maybe it had, but it didn't feel like it now. The blond repositioned himself, and Merlin gasped as the head of his cock was placed at his entrance, and with one last kiss Arthur pushed in. Impaling himself all the way to the hilt.

Pain lashed up his spine as the blond entered him and he clamped around him, wrapping his legs around his waist, and burying his face into his neck. He whimpered, and Arthur stilled, face contorting with the effort. "Merlin. Relax." He bit out through clenched teeth, pushing in a little more as Merlin nodded against his neck.

Arthur withdrew almost all the way, pushing in again and hitting something deep inside of him that made him see stars. His toes curled and the candle behind Arthur's head flared to life, shooting up almost to the window as he gasped in both pleasure and horrified surprise. The Prince looked at his face, examining it to try and see what had caused the outburst, but Merlin tried desperately not to look at the now lit candle behind him. Determined not to give anything away as Arthur pushed in again, starting a regular rhythm that sent him into a withering mass underneath him.

Their bodies were slick as they slid together, mouths meeting in a sticky mess. Pleasure was coursing through his entire body, and when Arthur's hand came back down to his neglected member he was sure he would lose his mind. "More...please." He didn't know what he was begging for, only that whatever it was he wanted it desperately.

Arthur smirked, leaning in and whispering things so dirty in his ear that even with everything they were doing it still made him blush. The flame was growing behind him. It kept getting bigger and bigger with the more effort it took to contain himself. He was moaning unabashedly beneath his lover, clinging desperately to him as Arthur began to thrust at an almost erratic pace.

His nails had dug almost painfully in Arthur's back, and his eyes had widened. Not only because he was close to his release, but also because the closer he got the bigger the flame grew. It was almost licking the ceiling by this time, making the whole room glow, but thankfully Arthur had eyes only for him.

Thrusting right into his sweet spot, Arthur pushed so far in Merlin was sure they had become one. He leaned in,biting at his ear and the same time whispering, "Cum for me, my darling." It didn't take anything else for Merlin to cum after that, shooting stickily between both of their bodies as Arthur continued to thrust, coming soon after and causing a silent scream to escape Merlin's lips as he felt the warm flood inside of him. The Prince's exhausted body collapsed on top of him, clinging to his body as they both panted from the exertion. The flame behind him had quelled down, before finally blinking out as if it had never existed at all.

Pulling out, Arthur rolled off of him. Turning to lay on his back beside him as they panted in the bed. "Look at that Merlin...we finally found something you're good at." He only laughed when Merlin let his arm fly out, smacking the Prince as hard as he could before falling back into exhaustion.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	8. What Dreams May Come

Carry on my Wayward Servant

Chapter 8: What Dreams May Come

It was a rather weird feeling to wake up in another's bed, let alone another's arms. Merlin felt the body pressed behind him, a hand and leg carelessly draped over his form as the Prince snored softly in his ear. He was still asleep, and he was still holding him. He risked opening an eye and by the soft pink hue of the room he would say that it was just before sunrise. They had fallen asleep together, but he doubted if it would do any good for them to wake up that way.

He struggled to move, trying to quietly roll out from underneath Arthur, but every time he budged, the grip around him tightened. "Sire?" He asked, trying to spin around in the grip. When he finally managed to he saw Arthur's lip stuck out in a very undignified pout, obviously still lost in oblivion. Merlin couldn't help but smile. "Arthur?" He asked this time, reaching out to rub the blond hair from his face.

Blue eyes cracked open, landing on Merlin's smiling face, and he seemed almost alarmed for a moment, body stiffening, but then he relaxed again. "Go back to sleep." He mumbled almost incoherently, scooting closer, and burying his tired face into Merlin's arm.

"I can't. Some of us have duties to attend to." He teased, but he had stopped trying to force his way out of the bed. It was after all very comfortable, and the way Arthur was holding him sort of made his stomach drop.

"You can attend to me later." He mumbled again tiredly, hand coming to wrap around Merlin's waist as he placed a soft kiss on his shoulder.

Merlin laughed. "Now I know you're convinced the world revolves around you, but I do have other duties you know. For one thing Gaius will skin me alive if he finds out I didn't come home last night." Arthur nodded against his arm, his hold going slack, and suddenly, Merlin didn't want to leave. Feeling a little brave, he leaned forward, pushing their mouths together, and moaning as Arthur immediately opened up to let him in. Soft pliable lips rubbed against his, and as their tongues touched he remembered every detail from the night before.

"We had sex." He said, pulling away with a wondrous look on his face. Arthur was just staring in amusement.

"You're very observant Merlin. Tell me, how is it you have managed to survive all these years?" He asked sarcastically, the teasing bite drawing a frown from Merlin's lips.

"It's just...I never thought it would happen. It's strange." He laid on his stomach, sitting up on his elbows to talk to the blond. Arthur's hair was mussed from sleep, and his cheeks were tinged pink, but he was still gorgeous. "Who would have thought I would be sleeping with the Crowned Prince of Camelot? Or a prince of any kind." He trailed off. "Or anyone really..."

"Yes, well I've been known to take pity on the less fortunate." He smirked at him. "From time to time." The statement should have made him mad, but he was sure he had gone mental because it just made him want to kiss Arthur again. ...Something was very wrong.

"You're very charming, it's no wonder you have so many girls fawning at your feet." He grinned from ear to ear, getting ready to spring out of bed as if he were a cat before he said the next words. "It's too bad they don't know you like boys. There might be a different opinion out there about you entirely." He had to duck to avoid the pillow. Laughing as he scrambled out of the bed and lunged to pull on his pants.

He was still laughing quite hard as he pulled his shirt over his head, jumping about seven feet in the air when a loud hammering on the door broke apart his amusement. Blood drained out of Merlin's face and he scrambled for his boots, pulling them on without even bothering to lace them and turning wide eyes to Arthur who looked just as shocked.

"Who is it?" Arthur asked, voice laced with both annoyance, and what sounded like almost nervousness

"Morgana." The voice said from the other side, her voice trembled as she said even her name. "Please let me in."

Arthur mouthed 'Are you serious?' rolling his eyes in distaste before pulling the blankets up over his hips, trying to apparently look the least naked as possible. Merlin would have to say that it really wasn't working. The sheets were bunched up around his waist, leaving a trail of blond hair to lead down to something Merlin had become quite fond of the night before. He was pretty sure pigeons would be making their home in his mouth soon by the way it was hanging open, heat traveling to his face as his eyes wandered. He was only brought out of his trance by the loud throat clearing the prince gave.

"I know that it's hard for you to take your eyes off me Merlin, but would you mind getting the door?" His cheeks tinted red as he looked away, walking over and placing his fingertips on the handle. "Wait!" Arthur barked, and he turned back to see the blond smirking at him. "You might find it useful to make yourself a bit more presentable before opening the door to Morgana. She has been known to be rather perceptive."

He raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Arthur was talking about, after all at least he still had his clothes. He followed Arthur's gaze, noticing how his clothes were crumbled and wrinkled, his shoes were untied, as were his pants. Quickly tying the fabric closed, he glared accusingly up at the Prince. "Well at least I'm wearing pants!"

Arthur gave a half smirk, and he spun from him, not being able to look at him anymore without wanting the bastard. He squeezed the handle, pulling it open to reveal a very sleep deprived, very frazzled looking Morgana. Oh no. "Another nightmare?" He asked, as Morgana's eyes flickered almost fearfully up at him.

"Merlin?" She asked, her eyes flickering back and forth from the both of them, an unreadable emotion crossing her face. Her eyes were wild. She seemed almost crazed as she stared up at him. "What are you doing in here?" She asked accusingly, as if it were the strangest thing in the world for him to be in Arthur's room.

"Umm..." He started, somewhat confused by the question. "I work for him." He pointed to himself, giving the girl an uncomfortable smile. "Manservant remember?"

"I would like you to leave!" She snarled, and Merlin had never seen so much hate reflected in her eyes. This was so unlike her, normally they were friends.

"Morgana!" Arthur chided. "What's gotten into you?" Merlin stood in his place, looking to Arthur for confirmation as to what was going on, but the Prince seemed to be just as confused as he was.

She shut her eyes, obviously struggling with something as she drew in a breath. "Please just have him leave. I need to talk to you, and if you still want him in your presence afterwords than that's your own business." Merlin couldn't help it, at the way she was speaking about him a hurt traveled up his spine.

"Milady have I done something?" He asked softly, voice slightly trembling. "If I have done something to offend you..."

"You haven't done anything Merlin!" She snapped, voice hard. But then her eyes softened, and a look of almost pity came to her face. "Please, just go so I can talk to Arthur."

Merlin bit his lip, nodding at Morgana. "Of course Milady." He said tensely, trying not show how hurt he was by this sudden change in character. He spun around, walking out the door without even bothering to meet Arthur's eyes. He was breathing through his nose, trying to calm down as he shut the door behind him, and trying to ignore the yelling behind the door as he headed down to his and Gaius's chambers. What in the world was wrong with Morgana?

He opened the door, shutting it behind him as he leaned against it. He tried to grasp what had drawn Morgana there at such an early hour, and what had made her look at him with such hate. "Where have you been?" Gaius asked, and Merlin cursed. He had forgotten how early of a riser the man was.

"Oh I was..." He pointed behind him. "I was just attending to Arthur. He wanted to wake up early to go hunting." That sounded reasonable, but at the raised eyebrow he got from Gaius he backtracked and thought about what he said.

"Didn't the Prince fire you?" Oh...he had forgotten.

"Yes, he did. But he rehired me, and everything is fine now...I think." His forehead curled. "Have you noticed anything strange about Morgana?" He asked, that harsh almost hateful look still in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked, not commenting on the fact that he had been rehired, obviously it wasn't too much of a surprise.

"I think she had another dream. She was acting strange again, but she wouldn't tell me. She demanded I leave the room." Gaius's eyebrows knitted together as he considered that.

"I don't think that is a good sign Merlin." He said slowly. "Morgana sees magic, and if she seems cross towards you..." He trailed off, and Merlin's eyes widened.

"You think she saw something about me? You think she saw my magic!" Gaius's face fell, and Merlin got a sinking feeling in his gut.

"She's talking to Arthur right now!" He shut his eyes shut as he grabbed at his temples, thinking of all the consequences. "I have to go do something!" He didn't even hesitate in swinging the door back open and running back down the hall.

What could she possibly have seen!? Why had she looked at him like that? Was it just his magic, because she was magical too! No, Morgana would never judge him for something like that. So it had to be something else. His heart was pounding as he got back to the chambers. The screaming had stopped, and with it so had his breath. He reached out towards the door, drumming his knuckles across it softly.

"What do you want!" Arthur growled loudly, and Merlin laid his head against the door, fear bubbling in his stomach.

"It's me...it's ugh...it's Merlin." He finished lamely, bracing himself to be told to go away.

"Get in here." He barked, and with a sigh of hesitation, Merlin did as he was asked. Walking into the room and letting his eyes land on Arthur's chair where the Prince was sitting in black pants and just his suede jacket. Apparently he wasn't bothering with a shirt at the moment.

"Sire I don't know what Lady Morgana told you but I..." He started, but a hand put up from Arthur stopped him.

"Do not mention her name right now." Arthur bit out in disgust. "She's insane. I should tell my father some of the things she said." The breath of relief he let out he was sure could be heard throughout the room.

"What did she say?" Merlin asked, trying to sound casual as he did.

"She said..." He paused, waving towards himself. "Come here." Arthur's eyes were still smoldering, and he somewhat hesitated before walking forward.

"You're not going to hit me, are you? Because you look a little like you're going to hit me." He gasped in surprise when Arthur sprang up from the chair, grabbing him around the waist and crashing their lips together. Merlin opened up to him, following Arthur's lead when he pushed on his hips, allowing the Prince to pick him up and wrap his legs around his waist.

Heat ran up his spine as the blond pushed his tongue into his mouth, stumbling towards the bed. Merlin winced as they fell backwards, Arthur landing on top of him as he devoured his lips again. ...Well...obviously the Prince wasn't too upset.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Merlin panted as he lay on his side, smiling as Arthur moved behind his sweat soaked form, placing kisses from his shoulder all the way down to his hipbone. A sheet was draped over both of them as Arthur traced patterns along his stomach. "Mmmm...We should really get dressed."

He smiled, loving how doting Arthur was being, all the anger from earlier gone. "Yes, well we could always tell your father you were late for guard duty because you were in bed all day relentlessly shagging your servant and bringing him to reckless abandon."

Arthur kissed his way back up, placing his lips at the sorcerer's ear. "Yes, well who said I won't grow to be a generous King?"

Merlin turned his face, kissing his lover as Arthur rolled on top of him. He wrapped his hands around the blond's neck, twining his fingers into his now sweat soaked hair. "You'll be an excellent King." He said between kisses. "Especially if you keep doing this." He kissed down Arthur's chin. "I'll follow you forever my lord."

"We have to go back out for the creature." Arthur managed, tilting his head up to encourage Merlin to kiss along his neck.

Merlin's lips stopped on his adams apple, pulling back to look up into his eyes. "You're not healed yet. Arthur please just wait a few more days."

Arthur smirked, kissing him again. "Merlin, why are you so bothered by this thing? I've faced worse things before...you've never reacted like this." He turned worried eyes up to the Prince, thinking of how Lancelot had gone to find answers about the curious creature who seemed to know way more about him than he would like it to.

He hesitated, knowing that this could either work or backfire completely. "Lancelot left yesterday. He went to talk to someone who might know what the snake is...he swore to me he'd be back in just a few days."

...The statement didn't exactly have the desired effect. Arthur rolled off of him, reaching around the bed to search for his pants. "Arthur don't...I'm just worried about you."

"Tell me Merlin, when Lancelot was staying in your room, how many times did he share your bed?" Merlin stiffened, sitting up as his face darkened.

"You know he never did, and it's not fair for you to say that." He reached out to him, but his hand fell away before it touched his shoulder.

"He wants to bed you." Arthur said matter of factly, not turning around to face Merlin with his outrages accusations.

"Arthur nobody wants to bed me." He said, smiling a bit as he came up behind him, wrapping his legs around the blond's waist as he encircled his shoulders. "Except you for some outrages reason." He kissed his ear. "It must be my amazing sense of humor."

"You're such an idiot." Arthur mumbled, not pushing him away.

Merlin swept his sweaty locks away from his forehead. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

Arthur turned to him, face completely serious. "How's this for jealous...if you ever let that cretin lay a hand on you, I'll have him beheaded." The sad part was he didn't even look like he was joking.

"You're a frightening individual." Merlin said aghast. "You've been sort of angry all day...every since Morgana was in here." He traced Arthur's chest, laying his chin on top of his shoulder. "You never told me what she said."

"She said you were going to kill me." Merlin's eyes widened, his stomach dropping out of the pit of his stomach. Morgana was a seer...Morgana was never wrong.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Merlin groaned, shooting out of the bed, and barely making it as far as the window before the bile rose from his throat and he retched out of the window. His throat burned as he dry heaved. Head spinning as he tried to wrap it around the fact that Morgana had seen him killing Arthur.

He turned around, curling up into a ball as he pulled his bare legs up to his chin. His chest was heaving, and his stomach groaned uncomfortably. He practically ripped his hair out as all the color drained from his face.

"Merlin what in the world is wrong with you?" Arthur asked, his angry tone laced with concern. Merlin was mildly aware the prince was leaning in front of him, but he couldn't see anything except images of all the possible ways he could kill Arthur, and every time another possibility flashed he grew sicker and sicker.

"I need to go away...I need to leave Camelot." He was rambling, not realizing he was saying all of these things out loud. Arthur shoved him against the wall, making him look up through his delirium.

"What are you talking about? You're acting insane." His forehead creased as he pushed right back at Arthur.

"Don't touch me!" He barked. "We can't be together. I can't even stay here...I won't hurt you."

"Merlin don't be ridiculous." Arthur went to grab him, but Merlin scrambled away, trying to grab for his pants.

"I have to go...you don't understand." He grabbed the rest of his clothes, trying his best to ignore Arthur's incredulous expression.

Arthur walked over, grabbing his shoulder as he attempted to put his shirt on. "Merlin what the hell is wrong with you? You don't need to go anywhere. ...I'm fairly certain you're not going to kill me. It was just a dream." Merlin was trembling like a leaf by this time, eyes wide as Arthur pulled him closer, wrapping a hand around his waist as he cupped his cheek. "Darling..." He said softly, placing a kiss on the edge of his ear. "You're trembling."

Every touch of Arthur's felt like a sin, just knowing that with every second they were together it could lead up to the moment Morgana saw. He needed to know what she saw...he needed to know how exactly Arthur was supposed to die by his hands. He nodded, burying his face in Arthur's neck as he inhaled the sweet scent.

"I apologize sire...I have to go help Gaius with the deliveries." He pulled out of his arms, ignoring the still shocked look on Arthur's face. "Please don't go after the snake until Lancelot gets back."

"As long as you don't do anything stupid Merlin, remember your promise." Merlin nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips to Arthur's, fighting the stinging in his eyes.

"I know Sire...until I die." He pressed his lips into a thin white line. "I have to go now...nothing stupid, I swear.." He pulled away, still feeling slightly sick as he fought off another wave of nausea. "I love you." Was the last thing he said before walking out of the door, wanting to collapse as he made his way over to Morgana's chambers.

Arthur probably thought he was crazy. Hell, he probably was crazy, but he believed in Morgana's visions. He also believed they could be changed, but then again he wasn't exactly going to put Arthur in danger, which apparently was him. He rubbed his head, trying to wrap his minds around it. His feet had carried him all the way there, and he raised his hand to wrap against the door, only to have it swing open before he could do so.

"Merlin." Morgana said, hiding half behind the door. Her eyes were distrusting as she took in his shattered form. "Arthur told you then."

"Some..." He said almost breathlessly. "But I need to know everything. Please Morgana, tell me about your dream."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	9. Attack

Carry on My Wayward Servant

Chapter 9: Attack

"Please Morgana...please tell me." Merlin pleaded, staring up at the girl as his eyes watered. "He is everything to me," He said, not bothering to sensor the fact that he was revealing way more than he normally would, and way more than he aught to. "I can't hurt him."

The lady stared at him for what seemed like ages before giving a heavy sigh. Morgana moved out of the way of the door, and Merlin rushed inside. Rubbing a hand through his hair as he began to pace back and forth throughout the room. "You're staring at me like you want to kill me, and so the way I see it is that whatever you saw had to have been pretty awful, but I wouldn't hurt him!" He pleaded to the girl, who was only giving him a sad look of pity.

"Merlin I know." She said softly, regret flooding her features. "I'm sorry you had to see me in that state this morning." She trailed off, sitting at her table. "I had only just had the vision." She bit her lip. "Dream." She corrected herself. "I was upset and frantic, and I should have never treated you that way."

He sank to the floor, his legs giving out underneath of him as he placed his palms over his eyes, rubbing furiously. "I don't blame you for anything you said Milady, I just need to know why you said them."

"Your eyes...I'll never forget your eyes." His hands fell away from his face, meeting Morgana's pale one as her gaze was far away. "They were glowing a fierce gold as you came to him, and he..." She swallowed roughly, turning harsh seawater eyes to Merlin. "Arthur kissed you as if you were the thing most precious to him in the world." There was a harsh accusation accompanied with that revelation, and Merlin's face shot away in shame.

"Arthur would never kiss me." He lied, the conviction dying in his throat.

"He was naked when I got there this morning, and you were attending to him far earlier than any servant normally would be." He gave a humorless laugh...Arthur was right, Morgana really was perceptive. "Don't worry he defended your virtue. It would seem you have Arthur Pendragon completely smitten." It was her turn to laugh. "Arthur has sworn off talking to me forever at my insult to your honor."

Merlin felt as if he had just swallowed glass, and he had honestly never been so afraid as he had been this moment sitting in front of Morgana. "I don't know what to say." And he didn't. His tongue felt too big for his mouth, swollen with apprehension and fear.

"Say you'll leave Camelot." The words were like four consecutive knives being stabbed into his gut, and then the Lady Morgana just kept twisting the blades. "I like you Merlin. I think you are a true and noble friend, and I hate having to speak to you this way, but I also know that my visions hold a note of truth to them. So believe me when I say that although I hate having to hurt you like this, I would hate even more to see you plunge a dagger into Arthur's chest and rip out his heart."

"You're not talking figuratively, are you?" Merlin asked, heart pounding loud enough in his ears that he was sure he would go deaf. He was only thankful his legs had collapsed earlier, because there was no way at this moment he could stand.

"No. It's what I saw, and he let you do it!" She continued, voice thick with disgust. "I didn't tell him about the eyes Merlin. But if you don't leave Camelot I will...I'll tell Arthur that he is sleeping with a sorcerer."

He could just imagine Arthur's face when Morgana told him. He knew Arthur well enough by now to envision the look of betrayed disgust that would befall his face before he called the guards and had him imprisoned. ...The fact that he had lived with him so long, shared his bed, well...he would most certainly be burnt for this. A hangman's ax was far too generous for his level of betrayal. When Merlin looked up again, warm tears were flowing freely down his face.

"Please don't tell him. I don't think I would hurt him, but I would never risk his life." He shut his eyes as the tears continued to fall. "I'll leave if it'll protect him, and I'm sorry that you're looking at me like that right now." His eyes were a brilliant blue as he got shakily to his feet, walking to Morgana and taking her hand. "I can't help who I am Milady. I know you understand that better than anyone."

He wasn't prepared for the girl to spring against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Merlin I'm so sorry!" When he felt the wetness against his neck he realized Morgana was crying too. "I don't judge you for what you are, and I will never tell anyone." She stroked his head, and they both stood there wrapped together in a pitiful embrace. "I just get so scared sometimes, and the dreams had been getting better, but this one..." She pulled away, using her hand to wipe at Merlin's tears. "I heard a voice in my head the whole time. It told me this would come to pass. It called you by the name Emrys and said you would betray Camelot, but in doing so you would save them all."

It felt like every ounce of blood had drained from body until he was just a shell. The words ran over and over in his mind, and he wasn't even aware his feet were moving until his back hit the door. "Please Morgana...just give me until tonight to get away." He rubbed his eyes over and over, as if by doing so he could somehow clear the last couple of hours away from his mind. "I won't be the cause of any pain here in Camelot, and I will not help that thing." He bit out hatefully, and Morgana's eyebrows knitted before giving a slight nod.

"I think what you're doing is very brave." Morgana said softly, her voice sorrowful and guilt ridden. "I know how much he means to you, and that it can't be easy to consider leaving him." He gave him a tentative smile. "He really doesn't deserve you." Her attempt at humor fell on deaf ears as he just nodded.

He gave a bow. "I'm sorry to have troubled you Milady," His voice shook. "Perhaps we can see each other again someday." He barely got out that last past, turning and stumbling out of the door as he gripped the hallway. He had only made around the corner before he dropped to his knees, sobbing against the cold stone as his forehead pressed into the ground.

,,,,,,,,

Merlin's fingers were trembling as he finished loading his pack. It contained the precious few belongings he had acquired since coming here. It didn't consist of much, a few clothes, a spell book, and he had carefully wrapped the staff he had gotten from the sidhe. He had planned it out in his mind, over and over again. Arthur had reacted many different ways: he had laughed in his face, he had hit him, and his personal favorite was the prince professing his undying love for him and begging him at his feet not to leave. ...He doubted that one would happen, but it was a nice thought as he considered leaving this life. Ealdor wasn't that bad though. True Will was now gone, but he would be with his mother. He would say good-bye to Arthur, and then he would say good-bye to Gaius and Gwen. His hand trembled as he reached for the door. The last time he had said good-bye to Arthur had been hard, but back then he hadn't been in love with him. Now, now it was going to be damn near impossible.

The first place he stopped was the stables. If any of the three he had to tell had somewhat negative reactions, than at least he would already have his stuff in a safe place. He reached out to the horse, petting its nose as he reached out for a saddle.

"Running away?" The voice made him jump at least ten feet in the air, and he spun around, meeting the curious eyes of Katherine.

"Milady you scared me!" He exclaimed, trying to hide the bags behind the horse. "What are you doing here?" She was wearing the same cloak she had been when he had found her, eyes shining that odd black color.

"I should be asking you that Merlin. What exactly do you think you're going to accomplish by leaving Camelot?" He raised an eyebrow at her almost harsh tone. "Do you think it will save him? Do you think at this point anything can?"

"What?" His blood ran cold as he looked into those black eyes. "Lady Katherine, what are you talking about?" He had taken a step back, running into the fence of the stable.

"Please, despite what you show the world here, I am quite aware you're not stupid." She took a step forward, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "You really shouldn't have tried to leave Emrys, now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He dreamt of the field of wildflowers. But he wasn't alone there this time, he was staring at himself. He cocked his head, confused as to where he was and why he was staring at himself. It wasn't him though, his eyes, they were in a constant state of golden, as if he had forgotten to turn off his magic.

"What's happening?" He asked himself, watching the words mirrored across from him. "Who are you?" Every action he had taken had been mirrored up until that point, but at those words the other Merlin's lips tilted into a smirk, one finger coming up to his lips to quiet him as he looked almost manic, and with that Merlin woke up.

He shot up gasping, body chilled with cold as he laid in a dew soaked field. He scrambled to his feet, trying to distinguish where he was, and how the hell he had gotten here. His frantic eyes shot around, glancing up to see the castle wasn't too far away, and it was close enough for him to hear the foreboding sounds of the warning bells. Camelot was under attack!

"Arthur!" He cried, running through the field, noticing off handedly that for some reason he was no longer wearing shoes. He didn't remember how he had gotten here! The last thing he could remember he had been in Morgana's room. They had been talking about...something. Panic bubbled up his throat as he considered his lack of memory. This was a lot worse than losing a few hours where he didn't know he was sleeping. What the hell was happening to him?

He sprinted back towards Camelot, ignoring the pain in his feet, or the way his lungs burned. The closer he got the more screaming he could hear. He ran up the palace gates, eyes widening at the string of bodies that were laying all around him.

Merlin glanced frantically around, watching as people scrambled to run away all around him. He grabbed a woman running by, and she seemed to recoil when she saw him. "What is going on here?" He asked desperately, and he let her go when she began to hit at his arm.

"S-snake!" Was all she managed to cry as she kept running. Merlin's eyes had widened to saucers and his body had frozen in her wake. The snake! He glanced around, searching through the streets, and all it took was to see one of Arthur's knights before he began sprinting after them.

"Gawain!" He yelled, and Arthur's most trusted knight spun around to face him, eyes widening in the same way the woman's had.

"Merlin?" His face screwed up as he looked at him. "Christ! Are you alright? Did that thing get you?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Merlin nodded, not sure why Gawain was looking at him in such a shocked manner. "What's going on here?"

Gawain raised an eyebrow at Merlin's self evaluation, obviously not buying it. "The snake attacked at dusk. We think we have driven it out of the city, but it must have had help. There's been so many deaths."

"Gawain! what part of 'follow my lead' do you not quite understand!?" Arthur barked, running towards him, and then freezing in place when he caught site of him.

"Merlin!?" Arthur's face had grown quite pale when he caught site of him. "Are you?...Where did it get you?"

Seriously? What was wrong with everyone? "It didn't." He shook his head. "I'm fine." He wanted to say that he hadn't even been here for any of it, but then that might seem a little suspicious. He didn't even know what had happened to him, and he knew that much.

Arthur was looking at him like he didn't believe he was fine at all. "I have to secure the city. The thing is gone, but Camelot is in panic. Go help Gaius with the wounded, and while you're at it have him look you over." He turned to Gawain. "Let's go." Gawain nodded and began to run, and Arthur followed him, turning to yell over his shoulder to Merlin. "Please be careful!"

"You too!" Merlin called, half tempted to run after the blond. Arthur gave him a half confident smirk, though as his eyes scanned Merlin again he looked almost worried before he ran after Gawain. He ran towards the castle, knowing that Gaius would need plenty of help.

His stomach turned as he saw all the injured parties. He had seen the snake, but never did he think it could do this much damage. His eyes widened as he caught site of a woman who had been eviscerated, her entrails lying all over the ground. A little boy clung to her arms, hiding underneath her as he bawled over his lost mother. Merlin walked over, seeing the the child had a gash all the way down his arm.

"It's alright." He said softly, as if cooing a horse. "Come with me, and I'll get you help." He reached out to the boy, and the child tried to crawl away from him. Merlin's heart stung as the child clung to his mother. "I promise I'll give you a chance to bury your mum and see her again, but I have to get you somewhere safe."

He didn't wait to see if the boy nodded or not, he just swept down, grabbing him around the waist and tried to ignore the hands pounding at his back as he carried him towards Gaius. His back was hurting by the time he had gotten the child inside, his fists beating relentlessly at the back of his neck. He swung open the door to where they stayed, and the amount of bodies was almost suffocating.

Screaming and crying echoed throughout the room as people held each other, bloody scrapes, broken bones, death...it was everywhere. The room was so full of bodies it almost seemed to breathe. His eyes scanned the room, setting the boy down as he caught sight of Gwen, Morgana, and Gaius all working to help the injured.

Gwen was carrying a bowl of water and bandages, turning to the open door and almost dropped everything in her hands when she saw him. "Merlin!" She cried, rushing over to him through the throngs of bodies. "Are you alright!?" Why was everyone asking him that?

"Fine." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. Well you know he was fine except for the fact that he couldn't remember how he had gotten out into that field, or practically anything from the day. "This boy...his arm is hurt." He tried, but she was still staring at him.

"You're not hurt?" She asked, almost suspiciously. He shook his head, now more than a little curious as to what she was talking about. "Where did it all come from then?"

He opened his mouth, once, twice, and then finally settled with. "Huh?" She reached into the bowl, pulling out a rag and she reached out, rubbing it across Merlin's cheek.

The Sorcerer blanched a little as she pulled it away, and the entire towel was tinged a dark pink. "The blood Merlin...you're covered in it." His stomach lurched as fear consumed him. He grabbed the bowl out of Gwen's hands, bringing it up to his face and seeing his image in the distorted metal picture. His skin was a stark chalky white in comparison with the crimson covering him. It looked as if he had jumped into a river of blood. He swallowed, feeling very light headed. Where had it all come from? ...What had happened to him? He wasn't hurt, which was the most terrifying thing of all, because if it wasn't his...that meant it had to be someone elses.

"I...don't...know..." He felt as if he were going to faint. Gwen was looking at him with almost scared eyes, and he knew he had to think of something. "Must have been out in the city. The boy's mother was covered in it." He immediately felt guilty at the look the boy gave him, and his doe eyes filled with tears at the mention of his mother. "I'm sorry." He said to the boy, turning up to Gwen. "It doesn't matter now. There are people here who need help." She gave a nod, and she led the boy over to a corner to begin treating his wound.

They worked for hours. Merlin wasn't even aware when the sun had risen, or the warning bells had stopped howling. His body was beyond exhaustion, but he pushed it aside. The bodies just kept piling in. They would bandage them up and send them on their way, and some of the stronger ones would stay to help out. He was getting more and more worried about Arthur, and almost relished in the fact that he didn't have time to dwell on it.

He had no idea how one creature could cause so much damage. It was almost as if its purpose had been to hurt as many people as possible, and it had help? Who would help such a thing? There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that as soon as all of this caught up with him he was going to break down.

"How's everything going?" At the familiar voice Merlin spun around, seeing Arthur talking to Gaius. ...He hadn't even heard him come in. Arthur looked exhausted, and he was sure everyone in the kingdom was. Merlin was positive no one had got much sleep the night before. He face was scratched, covered in soot, and worry for his kingdom was etched into his features. Almost as if he were taking everyone's pain onto his own shoulders, which is what he always did.

Setting down the basin, he walked over to the two talking quietly of the damages. "How is it out there?" Arthur turned to him, his face screwing up in the same way it had earlier when he saw what he looked like. The only difference was this time Merlin knew why he looked so shocked.

"The creature has disappeared, and we've managed to restore order, but the people are terrified of another vicious attack." He nodded, for he was too tired to form any coherent words. Arthur stared at him for quite some time, before obviously giving up patience and asking the one thing he really wanted to know. "Why do you look like that? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. He had heard this question quite often today. "Just my feet." He muttered, and both Arthur and Gaius looked down to his bloody cut up appendages. "I woke up without shoes and..."

"You woke up?" Arthur interjected, confusion covering his face.

"From here!" Merlin lied. "I was sleeping here when I heard the attack, and I must have run off without grabbing my boots." He noticed the sharp look of suspicion Gaius gave him, after all he would obviously know that he was not in his room.

"You're such an idiot Merlin. Honestly, who runs out into a screaming crowd without any shoes?" But he didn't look mad, as a matter of fact he still looked worried. "Come with me. I need help getting out of this armor." Merlin was fairly certain that he didn't just want him to come with him to help him get out of his armor, but he said nothing, only nodding as he turned to Gaius.

"I will go help the Prince and then be back to help with the wounded." He glanced around to see Gwen curled up in a corner, eyes closed in sleep, as a matter of fact practically everyone had succumb to exhaustion.

"Go Merlin. Get some rest. You can't help anyone if you pass over from exhaustion, and for god's sake wash your face." Gaius grumbled. "I can't look at you without wanting to wince." Merlin nodded, following Arthur out of the door and back towards his chambers.

The blond said nothing as they walked, obviously killing him with silence until they were behind closed doors. "Merlin, where did the blood come from?" Arthur's voice was strained, exhausted, and Merlin knew he could use this to his advantage.

"You look like you're about to keel over." He tried, walking up behind the prince and beginning to work on his armor. "You need sleep." His fingers shook as he undid the armor, and Arthur's hand cover his own when he reached around his chest to undo the metal.

"Where did the blood come from?" Arthur asked again, turning around to face him. Merlin sighed when a gloved hand came to the side of his face, and Arthur tilted his head up to look at him. "Tell me."

Blue eyes stared into his, and he trembled all over. Arthur looked so sincere, and he found himself stuttering out the truth, or at least a half truth. "I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the city and I was covered in it...I don't know what happened, and it scares the hell out of me." He pulled away, turning his back to the blond. "Arthur...it's not my blood."

Arthur slipped the armor off his shoulders, letting it clang on the floor as he walked up behind Merlin, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Let's get it off you then." Merlin nodded, letting himself be held as Arthur led him over to the basin.

Reaching around him, Arthur began to tug at the bottom of his shirt, and Merlin lifted his arms up to have it swept over his head. His hands were at the hem of his pants next, untying them and letting them fall to the floor. "I thought it was my job to help you undress." He teased, even though he wasn't exactly in a teasing mood.

"Yes, well I want to sleep sometime in the near future, and if I left it up to you we'd be here forever." He placed a kiss to the back of his shoulder blade. "It's obvious you don't know how to dress yourself, I assumed it would be the same with undressing."

"Har Har Har." He said sarcastically. "Well I seem to have no problem undressing you." He said slyly. Getting nothing for his efforts but a rag to the face.

"Clean yourself up, and then come to bed." Merlin stared in amazement as Arthur began to strip, watching as clothes fell to the ground, and gaping at the bare skin. Even in this exhausted state he still felt a tingling in his lower regions as the blond crawled into his bed.

Merlin scrubbed at his face, blanching as the rag turned a bright red, ringing out pink as he tried it in his hair and neck. The water was a murky red by the time he was finished, and yet he still felt as if he was covered in the irony substance. He could hear Arthur's quiet snoring from the bed, and he turned to see that he was laying on his stomach, fast asleep.

He tip toed over to the bed, wondering if he should put his blood spattered clothing back on and go back to his own chambers. Arthur had been sleepy, that was probably the only reason he had invited him to stay, and honestly, he was confused enough already about what was going on around him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to add the confusion between him and Arthur to the list.

Turning to leave, he jumped when Arthur snatched at his arm, keeping him in place as he turned around. "Stay." He demanded, pulling him forward and into the warmth of the bed. He scooted over, turning on his side and allowing for Merlin to crawl in.

Merlin did get in, awkwardly laying on his side and sighing in pleasure as Arthur spooned him from behind, holding him to his body. It was only then Merlin realized just how worried he had been about the Prince, and how good it felt to be against his body, and to have the real life Arthur holding him after such a traumatic attack.

Arthur sleepily entwined their fingers together, holding him as he kissed along his neck. "Just let me sleep a few hours, alright? After that I have to speak with my father and deal with the aftermath of this attack." Merlin turned, seeing Arthur's heavy lidded eyes as he fought off falling back to sleep.

"Of course my lord." He said, and he whined into his mouth as Arthur gave him a sleepy kiss.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt..." Arthur said, settling into the the area just behind Merlin's neck. The grip on him went slack after awhile, and Merlin knew Arthur was sleeping once again. No, he wasn't hurt...not really. But all that blood...it had to come from somewhere. He had to have hurt someone, and yet he didn't remember! He fell asleep wrapped in Arthur's arms, trying to remember what him and Morgana had talked about. It was about him and...golden eyes.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	10. Seed of Doubt

Carry on my Wayward Servant

Chapter 10: Seed of Doubt

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Merlin asked, stretching up in the bed as Arthur continued to lay beside him. They had slept for what seemed like three hours, and in that time Merlin was sure he had only been asleep for about 20 minutes. He had had nightmares the entire time, waking up and having to bite back screams. His mind was riddled with possibilities on what had happened to him the night before, but one thing was for certain...he had done something horrible, and maybe it was a good thing he no longer remembered.

Arthur rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Merlin...I can't exactly have you trollaping through this castle in my clothes. What do you think that would look like?" Even with everything going on, he still had the grace to be offended.

"What it would look like?" He asked, turning round to look down at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Arthur said, raising an eyebrow. "You know I can't very well let the person I'm bedding walk around wearing my clothes." He reached up, fisting his hand in shaggy dark locks. "No one can find out about us Merlin."

Arthur rubbed the spot behind his ears, twirling a stray hair between his fingertips, and Merlin tried not to be hurt by that statement. After all he was quite aware they couldn't be discovered, but when it came from Arthur's lips, with such the smooth finality, he was sure that if they were discovered it would take the Prince all of two seconds to end it.

"Should I just put the blood soaked ones back on then?" He asked light heartedly, but at the same time with a bitter edge that he knew Arthur could pick up on. He was tired, he was scared, and he couldn't handle this right now. He glanced to the floor, the thought of putting on the mysterious blood soaked clothing was beyond repulsive.

The prince rolled his eyes, pushing himself up on his elbows and letting the blanket slip down to his hips. "Obviously not Merlin...just make sure no one sees you, and if they do say its because your other clothes are covered in blood."

It was Merlin's turn to raise an eyebrow, mouth tilting in a smile. "But you are letting me borrow clothes because my other ones are covered in blood."

"Precisely." Arthur teased, leaning in and kissing his lips. Merlin turned his face though, causing his lips to fall to his chin. The prince didn't seem to mind the deterrence, using this new position to his advantage as his kisses moved down to his neck, kissing along his collarbone and ending back at the juncture of his throat. Merlin tried not to be enthralled, really he did, but by the time Arthur had reached his destination the sorcerer's eyes had drifted shut, and his breathing had become almost erratic.

"Don't you have to see the King?" He tried, voice faltering as Arthur began to suck on his neck. No matter how much he might like to pretend, they were in a serious situation, and he hardly thought the thing to be doing now was spending the day in bed.

Arthur purred against his throat, pulling his body into him so that Merlin was practically straddling his waist. "How is it you make me want you so bad?" He asked, fisting one hand in his hair and pulling his head forward until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Merlin was drawn into those eyes, the ones that were looking at him with such sudden sincerity that it made his head spin. "I dunno...I honestly have no idea why someone like you would want someone like me."

He had expected for Arthur to agree with him, to poke fun at him for being such a worthless servant, but he didn't. "Merlin...you idiot." ...not exactly. He positioned Merlin so that he rested on his hipbones, and the sorcerer was fully aware that at the moment Arthur was in no state to see the King. "Didn't I tell you...I finally found something you're good at."

,,,,,,,,,,

Merlin stretched the sleeves of the dark red shirt Arthur had let him borrow. They seemed to fit together so well when entwined together, he had began to forget how much bigger Arthur was than him. He had to roll up the sleeves because they completely covered his hands, and to fit into the pants he had to do the belt as tight as possible, and he didn't even want to talk about the boots. All in all, he felt very out of place as he made it back to his and Gaius's chamber to change and bring the Prince's clothes back to him as soon as possible. ...Arthur had agreed whole heartedly with him that the other ones should be burnt, and Merlin had never been happier to see anything go.

"Where have you been!?" Was what greeted him the moment he opened the door. Gaius was huddled over a sick bed, nursing a girl who seemed to have a long gash up her arm. He had forgotten they were still here. How could he have been so selfish? He had gone and slept with Arthur in every sense of the word, while Gaius was up all night nursing the wounded.

"I'm sorry Gaius...The Prince detained me." That was one way of saying Arthur and him had been having sex for the better part of the day. "You go rest. I can handle everything here." He didn't want to handle anything. He wanted to go back out to that valley. He needed to know what had happened to him in those hours he knew nothing about.

"Whose clothes are those?" He looked down at his outfit again, actually blushing as he was subject to Gaius's scrutinizing gaze.

"Mine were covered in blood, and so Arthur lent me some." He stuttered out, telling the truth, and yet at the same time it seemed like such a lie. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him, and he was sure the distrusting look had something to do with home shifty Merlin was being.

"That was very kind of the Prince." Gaius stated slowly, still raising an eyebrow. "You'll be sure to get those back to him?"

to be

"Of course!" Merlin shot back almost immediately, already turning away from Gaius to go grab more bandages. "Now don't worry about it Gaius and go get some rest. You can use my bed." He offered, looking around to see that Gwen and Morgana had retired as well. Gaius looked as if he was about to fall over, and Merlin once more felt guilty that he had left him on his last leg to go be with Arthur.

He walked over, pushing Gaius towards his room. "Go. Sleep. Please." He shoved him up the stairs, the physician only making mild protests. "You make me tired just looking at you. I swear I can handle it here, and you're not very far away if there's an emergency." He said, quickly adding. "Which there won't be."

"Alright." Gaius finally agreed. "But if anything happens, wake me immediately." Merlin nodded, waving as he shut the door behind Gaius, glad that his guardian would finally be getting some sleep. Though as soon as he was gone the weight of the world collapsed back on him, and as he tended to the injured he was once more left to his thoughts.

Merlin sat down to blot out a fevered boy's forehead, thinking of the night before and all that blood. The last thing he remembered was talking to Morgana, but he had no idea what about. Then it was as if someone had gone into his head and whisked it until all of the memories were gone. Why was he missing his shoes? Why had he ended up so far away from Camelot? It had to have something to do with the snake, of that he was sure of.

He worked for hours, running back and forth in the room, tending to the yells, comforting the distraught. He had no idea so many people had been affected, so many lives lost. Arthur would be dealing with the casualties now. He was sure that they were scattered in the square as they had been during the sickness. He had no idea how the snake had caused such damage. There was no denying it was powerful, but it had to have had help. That was the scariest part of all, because the snake had help, and he couldn't remember why he was covered in blood. He refused to put the pieces together, no matter how clear the puzzle might become.

Rubbing his forehead, he rested his chin in his hands as he stared at a bowel. His blue eyes were rimmed with black rings and blood shot, and as they stared at him, his head tilted...even though he had never moved it. He shot back, staring alarmingly at the silver bowel, and chest heaving as his image smirked at him.

"Merlin! Merlin!" He was aware of someone yelling at him and shaking his shoulder, but it felt like he was underwater. "Merlin what the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing here?" He knew that voice...that voice belonged to.

"Arthur?" He asked, dazed. The shaking had stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin blinked, turning to stare into worried blue eyes. Merlin knitted his eyes, not quite understanding the question. Honestly, what did Arthur think he was doing here?

"Helping Gaius tend to the wounded?" He said it in almost a question, head spinning as he looked around. Arthur was crouched down in front of him in what looked to be an area of loose dirt. "I'm not in the castle...why am I not in the castle?" He asked, his mind finally catching up with him as he shot up from the ground, looking around to see that he had somehow made it out into the woods. Not as far as the field of flowers, but it seemed to be in the same direction.

He looked down at his hands, they were filthy. His nails were caked in dirt, and as he looked down at his borrowed clothes they seemed to be too. His eyes were wide as saucers, and he began to shake as he looked down at Arthur. "What time is it?" He feared the answer, because as he looked around to the soft hue the sky was at, he was sure he already knew.

"It's morning." Arthur replied softly, standing up himself to turn mistrustful eyes towards Merlin. "Where have you been all night? Gaius woke to find your chambers empty. He was fearful you had run away, and so I came out to search for your worthless hide...all night I might add." His stuff? Why was his stuff gone? Why had he been out all night!?

"There's something wrong with me." He said, backing away from the Prince. He didn't know what he was saying, and he didn't even think to hide this from Arthur now. "...I don't know how I got here."

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together, walking over to Merlin and reaching out, but the other stepped away, wrapping his dirty hands around himself. "Merlin...what do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't know how I got here!" Merlin yelled back, taking a few more steps back. He took a deep breath, hating how Arthur was looking at him. He deserved worse though. "I'm sorry Sire. I...just...I'm scared."

Arthur took another step, and Merlin backed up again. "Merlin...it's okay, you probably just hit your head yesterday." Merlin rubbed his head, still shaking it back and forth.

Yet at the same time he couldn't deny it. Because what was he supposed to say? That he could hear a snake's voice in his head? That this was the third time he had done this? No, because if he did then Arthur would know that he was magical. He would know he had something to do with the attack...whatever that was. "Maybe I did." He said, not believing a word of it as he turned a fake smile up to his Prince. "I'm sorry to have worried you Sire."

"I thought you left Merlin! I wasn't worried, I was furious." He ran a hand through his blond hair. "I wouldn't have ever believed it if Morgana hadn't said you had told her you were going to, and then I thought it was because of what that harlot had said."

This only brought about a million more questions. Most of them streaming on what Morgana had said, and how was it she had known he was leaving when he wasn't at all aware of that fact himself. "That must have been terrible for you. To think you would have to polish your own boots until you found my replacement." He said sarcastically, his mind far away.

Arthur still looked mistrustful, raising an eyebrow when Merlin visibly flenched when he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you home. I'll let you share my bath." Merlin couldn't help it, he snorted. Leave it to Arthur to think of sex at a time like this.

"Yes, because nothing gets me in the mood like feeling like I'm losing my mind." He sarcastically bit back with, glaring as his head was ruffled.

"Full of ourselves, aren't we?" Arthur teased, hand staying in his hair. "I do have standards you know, and one of those is not to hop in bed with crazies, and you obviously fit into that category." He pulled away, walking in the direction of the castle. "The closest you'll get to my bed is to change the sheets." He laughed to himself, not even looking behind him to see if Merlin would follow.

They made it back to the castle in silence, and Merlin was aware of how rigid Arthur's back seemed to be as he followed him. He didn't blame him. He had just found him out in the middle of nowhere with no memory of how he had gotten there. He knew full well that as soon as they got back to the castle Arthur would want nothing to do with him, and he would go back to just being his servant. It was in Arthur's genes to fear anything strange, and what had just happened he was sure more than qualified for strange.

"Why don't you head up to my chambers to prepare the bath, and I'll be up in a bit." The words jarred Merlin from his head, and he turned to see Arthur giving him the same mistrustful look he had since the moment he had found Merlin in the woods.

"Sire I..." His breath hitched in his throat, and he wanted to reach out to him, anything to stop him from pulling away. His eyes were glued to the floor, and no matter how much he wanted to stamp out the look of betrayal in those blue eyes, he couldn't even bring himself to look into them. He knew for sure it would be there though. Arthur hated anything out of the ordinary, the idea being drilled in him since birth, and he knew without a doubt that what had just occurred was anything but ordinary. "I remember why I was out there now." He lied.

Arthur turned then, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Do tell Merlin. I would very much like to know why I missed out on a night of very much needed sleep."

"Well..." Merlin started, eyes rolling up as he tried to come up with some sort of story. "My mother..." He nodded, smiling. "Yes that's it...I was going to see my mother! She..wrote, and asked for my help with the crops."

Arthur's face had gone from inquisitive to down right pissed. "You were going toEaldor?" He practically hissed. "Our kingdom was just attacked, there's a magical beast roaming the streets, and you were going to abandon us to go till some crops?"

"Oh...well...yes I suppose that might seem a bit odd." Arthur was still glaring, and all Merlin could do was shake his head. "...I don't get a bath now, do I?" His shoulders sagged in disappointment, and Arthur looked as if he wanted to throttle him.

"No! You most certainly do not get a bath Merlin!" He barked. "But I do, so go prepare the water, and if I so much as see you step foot outside the castle walls I'll have you thrown in the stocks!" He turned on his heel, but spun back just as quickly, shoving Merlin in the shoulders and pushing him into the wall before throwing up his hands. "Gah!...I could just kill you sometimes!" He turned back around, stalking down the hall towards his destination, and rubbing his shoulder, Merlin couldn't help but smile at the Prince's antics. He may be angry now, but that was infinitely better than mistrustful, he would take this Arthur any day.

His smile soon faded as he headed to fetch the water, his mind darkening as he thought of just what could have happened for the 15 or so hours he had no recollection of. He wanted to go back out to the field him and Arthur had been in, but he knew that if he left now the Prince would have his head. It probably hadn't been the best idea to tell him he was heading back to Ealdor. As a matter of fact he hadn't even stopped to think about why Ealdor had popped into his mind, or for that matter why Morgana had thought he really was leaving. Perhaps he had spoken to her? Maybe she could fill in some gaps. He would have to go see her as soon as he was done with Arthur's bath, because he wasn't about to test out Arthur's ire any further.

It had to be the snake's doing, that's all there was to it. The attacks and his memory loss couldn't be a coincidence. But what could possibly be that powerful that it could manipulate him in such a way? He felt as if he was losing his mind, and where normally he would tell Gaius about this, he couldn't help but bite his tongue. After all if he told Gaius, and it turns out he really did have something to do with the attack, then what? How would Gaius look at him if it turns out he somehow had a part in the slaughter of all of those innocent people?

He methodically worked on gathering water from the well and trucking it up the stairs, thoughts filled with horrible images on what he might have done last night, and the night before for that matter. Night...maybe that was it. Both occurrences had happened at night, hell even when he had fallen asleep in Arthur's bed without remembering it had been night then as well. He had seen Lady Katherine that night, maybe she could give him some answers. He needed to talk to Lady Morgana as well, and he needed to talk Lancelot. His heart swelled at the name. Yes. He needed to talk to Lancelot, because the would be knight already knew about his predicament, he knew about the snake, and he knew about his magic. He could tell him everything, and unlike with Gaius, if it did turn out that he was somehow involved in all of this, Lancelot wouldn't judge him for his darkness. ...At least he hoped he wouldn't.

Merlin held his hand over the now full tub, whispering the words and watching the water steam. He stared almost longingly into the clear depths...he really had wanted a bath. Even if it was just physical, at least part of him would be clean. His shoulders slumped as he leaned over the water, allowing his fingertips to ghost over the surface.

"Don't even think about it." Arthur said from behind him, making Merlin jump and splash the water, soaking his own face.

"...Well it's warm." He grumbled, wiping the water from his eyes. "Do you have to do that all the time?" He griped, leaned up and wiping off his face.

"Do what?" Arthur asked, smile playing at his lips.

"Be sneaky! You're always sneaking around, giving me heart attacks!" Arthur walked in, slipping off his shirt as he eyed the tub.

"Oh, you're one to talk about being sneaky." He rose an eyebrow at the warlock. "You have a shifty look about you that never seems to go away, unless you're moaning underneath me of course." He walked forward, grabbing Merlin's hip and dragging him towards him as the other blushed. "You're always so vocal and honest when you're screaming for me."

Blood flew from his face to another part of his anatomy. "I distinctly recall you being angry and distrustful of me just a bit ago." Arthur bit his bottom lip, pushing Merlin against the tub as his hands went down to work on his pants.

"Oh Darling I am angry at you, and make no mistake I don't trust you as far as I can throw you...which isn't very far, you may look like a twig but you have some muscle too, but right now I want to see you naked and wet in my bath." He leaned in, biting at Merlin earlobe. "I want to be buried inside you, and I want to hear you scream."

Merlin threw his head back. "I hate it when you talk dirty." He said, trying not to become embarrassed as Arthur's lips began to attack his neck.

"You love it..." He teased along his skin, ripping his shirt down the front and lifting him into his arms. Merlin's mind was in such a haze, that he jumped when his back was lowered down into water, the staggering heat enveloping him and sending his mind into a frenzy.

His arms were around Arthur's neck as he followed. Just when had he taken off his pants? Not that he was complaining of course. No word of protest could escape his lips when Arthur's hot soaked body slid in on top of him, their legs intermingling as his lips finally met his own. He moaned into those lips, opening up his mouth and letting the Prince's tongue slip in. His naked body slid along his as the water splashed unnoticed onto the floor.

All thoughts of snakes, memory loss, and death was erased whenever he was in Arthur's arms. He wondered vaguely when it had come to this. When he had begun to rely on something so completely that it took his very breath away? When had he fallen so hard in love? Had it been the first time they kissed, first time slept together, or had it been when they first saw each other? Had their fates mixed so completely that when he kissed him he didn't know where he ended and Arthur began?

His legs rose of their own accord, wrapping around the blond's hips as Arthur thrust against him. "Weren't we...ahhhh." He became distracted as he bit his pulse. "Weren't we supposed to be getting cleaner? If we keep this up...filthy..." He finished distractedly, turning his head to meet Arthur's lips.

"Can't help it." Arthur moaned, hand going in between them to grab at Merlin's cock. "I want to do such dirty things to you." Merlin screamed, the sound getting swallowed up by Arthur's mouth. "I should hate you right now. I should have you locked up, questioned, reprimanded, but I can't..." He stroked harder. "I can't keep my hands off you. ...I'm completely infatuated." He wrapped two strong palms around Merlin's cheeks, cupping them as he brought his eyes to the front. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you'dbespelled me."

Merlin gave a nervous chuckle, head falling back in the tub as his entire body arched. "You could always have me beheaded." He joked, fear secretly traveling to his gut as Arthur licked up his abdomen.

"No...we can't have that. It would be such a waste of a talented mouth." Merlin began to pant as Arthur's cock pushed against his entrance, his body nothing but a bundle of nerves. His magic was stirring inside of him, and his toes were beginning to curl as he fought of the change in his eye color. "Mmm it's getting hot again...did you leave the coals on?" Arthur bit his neck, starting to push inside of him as Merlin began to panic. "I'll have you know if you burn me in my bath one more time I'm fileting you."

"Oh no!" Merlin cried, thrusting to get away right when Arthur pushed in. "Let me out!" The water was getting hotter, and the last thing he needed was to boil Arthur in the bath again. He knew better! He knew that his magic gets out of control.

"What the hell Merlin!?" Arthur exclaimed, trying to hold on to the slippery body as he struggled to get out of the tub.

"I don't want to have sex with you!" He fell over the side, his soaked body slamming into the floor as he struggled to his feet. "It's gross! You in a tub, wet, naked, jizzy...just awful!" Arthur's face screwed up in absolute offense as Merlin grabbed a towel, covering his very sensitive body as the prince glared.

"Did you just call me gross and jizzy?" Oh...maybe he shouldn't have said that last part. Arthur looked mad enough to kill as his hand gripped the edge of the bathtub, bottom lip trembling in anger.

"I meant it in the nicest way possible." He tried, nodding his head as he slowly backed out of the room. "It's just sometimes when you go...it's a lot, and well..." Figurative steam was billowing out of Arthur's ear by this point, but he still didn't stop. "It's sick...it is." He looked away, cringing as he heard the splash of the water, pulse racing as wet footsteps came closer and closer to him.

He flinched when a hand landed on his bare shoulder, squeezing it until he winced. "Right. If you think having sex with me is so unappealing, feel free to not do it anymore." He leaned in, teeth clenched as he hissed in his ear. "And to get the hell out of my chambers."

"Arthur..."

"Sire!" Arthur hissed, shoving his chest. "It is Sire to you Merlin, and you best not forget it." He shoved him again, pushing him towards the door. "Now I am tired, I am pissed, and now, thanks to you, I am very very hard, so get out of my chambers!"

"Right. You're upset, and I understand why you would be, but can I at least have some clothes?" He received another push as a reply and he hit the door.

"Get out!" Arthur barked, ripping open the door and shoving him out. Merlin tumbled out of the room, hard, embarrassed, and with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. ...That definitely could have gone better.

He walked down the hall, shivering from the cold and misery that had befell him. It was all his own doing though. He had pushed Arthur away with his lies, and now the Prince was furious with him. He still had no idea what was happening to him, and now he had no clothes. His life was even crazier than it normally was, and he wasn't sure what way was up at the moment.

"I'm such an idiot." He said to himself, rubbing his hand through his short dripping locks. His body had begun to calm down, but blue balls at the moment didn't even cut it. Just what was Arthur doing to relieve this feeling? He groaned again, maybe he shouldn't think of such things...that definitely wasn't helping that particular problem.

"Merlin? What in the world are you doing?" A voice asked, and Merlin's heart stopped. That voice...he would understand. Relief rushed through him like the very oxygen he breathed as he spun around, coming face to face with Lancelot and almost crying in relief.

"You're here...you're back!" Without thinking of the consequences, or of the fact that he was half hard and in only a towel, he rushed towards the man, flinging his arms out and around him. His warm body stiffened against his own, before the would be knight hesitantly wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you alright? You look...well you look like you're half crazed and in a towel." Lancelot stated, hand coming up to pet the back of his hair. "What has happened? The city is in shambles?"

"So much..." Merlin replied with, body practically falling into the other's arms. "I have so much to tell you. So much that only you will understand...I've been scared." He pulled away, looking into his dark chocolate eyes. "You can help me." And he could. He could tell Lancelot things he couldn't even tell Gaius. Lancelot could help him figure out what was wrong with him. "I've never been happier to see anyone in my entire life."

"Shhhh It's alright now." Lancelot cooed, wiping at his eyes. Just when had he started crying? "You can tell me, and I'll help you Merlin." He pet his hair. "I would help you with anything."

"Dammit Merlin I didn't really intend for you to walk off without your..." Arthur paused, coming around the corner, only to see Merlin held in Lancelot's arms, and the warlock knew right then he was in trouble. "Clothes..." The Prince finished with, face calm in that way he knew it to be right before he killed something. His eyes were icy as he scanned the scene, and Merlin pulled away from Lancelot, realizing quite quickly what this could all seem like.

"I can explain!" Merlin shot back with quickly, eyes wide with terror as he looked between the two.

"Oh Merlin..." Arthur said, voice shaking with a calm fury. "I really don't think that you can..."

,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	11. Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

Carry on My Wayward Servant

Chapter 11: Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

"Arthur...it's not..." The Prince's eyes were alight with fury, scanning his half nude body, and landing glaringly on Lancelot, who just stared back at Arthur defiantly.

"Lancelot I seem to find you yet again in my kingdom...the very kingdom that I know I banished you from." He stepped forward, coming nose to nose with the dark haired knight. "Not only that, but I find you assaulting my servant, so please give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you thrown in the dungeon." His eyes narrowed threateningly. "I'm all ears."

"Sire you can't!" Merlin tried, but the glare shot his way, and the words died in his throat.

"Go put on some clothes!" Arthur barked, patience completely shot as he pointed back towards his chambers.

"But Lancelot..." He looked over to his friend. "He just came to tell information on the..."

"I don't care!" Arthur yelled, spinning on him. "Get out of my sight now or I'll lock you up with him!"

"My Lord I swear I will leave the kingdom. I had only come to warn you of what I had discovered." Arthur shoved him, slamming him with his forearm against the wall.

"Do you really think I care why you're here?" He hissed in his face, Lancelot trying to obviously remain calm through the assault. "Guards!" He screamed, and three of his knights came rushing around the corner, eyes widening in confusion at the scene.

"Stop it!" Merlin yelled, attempting to grab Arthur's arm and pull. "You can't do this!" Arthur backlashed, whipping his arm back and into Merlin's face, causing the warlock to bend over, cradling his cheek as he turned accusing eyes up to his lover. ...Arthur's face held no remorse.

"You are a servant! Don't ever presume you can touch me!" He growled, turning to his guards. "Take both of them down to the dungeons, and put them in separate cells." His voice was unfeeling, cold, and with every syllable it stuck another knife into Merlin's heart. Had he just...had he just had him imprisoned? A guard came towards him and he started backing up, struggling as he grabbed him, noticing how out of the corner of his eye Lancelot seemed to accept his fate. He wouldn't though, he couldn't accept that Arthur had really done this.

"I hate you!" He screamed, struggling as he was pulled down the hallway. Arthur refused to look in his direction, looking instead to the floor. "I won't forgive you for this! Coward!" He yelled, and a guard, obviously beyond his level of patience, whapped him in the back of the neck, and everything went black.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Merlin groaned, head pounding in his skull as he curled up into himself, noticing faintly the smell of straw, feces, and almost death. Great...he was in the dungeons. His towel had miraculously still remained on his hips, albeit riding rather low on them, and as he sat up he could just feel the dirt and particles caked to his hair and face. "That slimy bastard." He said out loud, cursing Arthur's name as he remembered just how big of an ass the prince had been.

"He did seem to be a little upset at seeing us together." Merlin jumped at the voice, but then turned blue eyes to see Lancelot in the cell across from him. "Bit jealous isn't he?"

"Lancelot!" Merlin cried, springing up to grab the bars. "I'm sorry you got thrown in here." Lancelot laughed, swiping a hand through his shaggy locks.

"Merlin, it's obviously not your fault." He said, though Merlin's stomach twisted from guilt, knowing that it was entirely his fault. "Arthur just seems to have a temper on him. I'm sure he'll let us out when he cools down." He gave a wry smile. "He's certainly not going to leave you down here in just a towel after all."

"He's such a prat!" Merlin spit out, rubbing his arms to try to get some feeling in them after having to lay on the freezing ground. "Leave it to him in the midst of everything going on to throw a tantrum!" Merlin had been privy to Arthur's mood swings before, and although they had frequently been directed at him, they had never gotten him thrown in the dungeons before. ...Well except when they first met, and he wasn't sure that counted.

He shifted his legs, wincing as he realized he had been laying on one of them and it was fast asleep. Looking around he noticed that Lancelot was across from him, and that they were the only two in the dungeon. Not even the guards had stuck around, though Merlin was sure they were stationed outside the door. Not in hearing range though. This might be the only time he got to talk to Lancelot before the knight was thrown out of Camelot by the prat prince.

"Lancelot I need to tell you something, and when I tell you I realize that we may no longer be able to remain friends, because what I've...what I think I've done anyways, is so horrible that you'll never be able to look at me the same, but I need to tell somebody...I need somebody to know because otherwise I really am going crazy..." He trailed off, laying his forehead against the cool bars as his shoulders sagged, feeling hesitant about telling Lancelot because he knew this was it. He would tell the knight, and then he would begin to hate him almost as much as he hated himself.

"Merlin, whatever it is, it can't be as bad as you think it is." Lancelot said calmly, as if he were soothing a rabid horse. "And nothing you could tell me could make me turn my back on you. I swear it."

Merlin gave a cynical smile, knowing Lancelot would be forced to break that vow. "I killed people." He said is one breath, the words escaping his lungs like poisonous gas. "The night of the attack, the snake came, and I blacked out like I had before. I woke up drenched in blood with no memory." He turned wide fearful eyes up to his friend. "It keeps happening! I keep blacking out, and I keep hearing its damn voice in my head! And there's nothing I can do about it!" He wrapped his arms around himself, sinking his shoulders miserably. "I don't know what I'm becoming, and it's scares me."

"Shhh..." He crooned. "Merlin it's alright. I know what's happening to you, it's what I came to tell you." He said gently, and the warlock's heart practically stopped in his chest at those words. "You didn't do anything wrong. Your soul is far too gentle to ever do that." He saw Lancelot scooting, trying to reach out to him through the cage, but Merlin knew he could never reach. "It's a Lamia Merlin." Lancelot said, as if that name held every answer in the world.

"Lamia?" He asked, the words dry and cracked in his throat, his head spinning with possibilities.

"A mythological beast hailing from eastern worlds. She is a cunning creature, beautiful in every sense, and yet inside a horrible monster. A snake Merlin. She used to be a beautiful queen whom all the lands revered, but she wicked inside. She murdered her own child and fed on his flesh so that she may remain youthful forever, but the old gods cursed her. They turned her into a monster for all eternity." A darkness crept up Merlin's spine as Lancelot continued to speak. "She can never die, and has a hunger for flesh, but more than that she seeks power in the hearts of young men. She targets them Merlin, and she feasts...not only on their blood and flesh, but she consumes their souls." Lancelot finished, and it was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop.

Merlin sat in stunned silence, trying not to hyperventilate as he allowed Lancelot's words to wash over him. "Are you saying that this lamia..." The words practically got choked in his throat. "This thing wants to consume my soul?" He turned terrified eyes up to Lancelot who just gave a nod. "Why?" He whined. "Why me?"

"Her goal is to lift the curse Merlin. She wants to be human again, and your soul is old...it might be even as old as her. Perhaps she thinks..." He paused, reaching through the bars again. "Perhaps she thinks if she consumes you, she can once more be human."

"I'm not even that human...that thing it's possessing me." His heart trembled with sadness, knowing that even with his magic, at least before he had felt a bit normal.

Lancelot glanced at him with an almost pitying gaze. "Oh Merlin, I suspect you're far more human than most of us." The sorcerer scoffed at that, and yet it worked to make him feel a bit better.

"Have you any idea how to stop it?" He asked miserably, forehead collapsed onto the bars as his fingers clung to them until they turned white.

"I'm sorry. They had no answers. The creature is far too old. I was hoping Gaius would..."

Merlin shook his head. "No. I will not tell Gaius I am a murderer." He squeezed his eyes, failing to see the rocks around him beginning to tremble.

"Merlin you didn't..." Lancelot tried, but he interrupted.

"Didn't I? Who could possibly say. There was so much blood Lance...too much blood." He didn't want to throw himself a pity party, and yet there were no pretenses. He didn't have to pretend like everything was okay when it so obviously wasn't.

"What does Arthur think about it?' Lancelot asked carefully, and Merlin's shoulders stiffened at the mention of the prince, the same prince who had thrown him in the dungeons in nothing but a towel.

"He is positively oblivious, like normal. Also a complete prat, but then that's normal as well." He turned unsympathetic blue eyes. "I am sorry he had you thrown in here."

Lancelot laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Obviously not your fault Merlin. Though he does seem to dislike me a lot more than he did before."

Merlin blushed, guilt knotting in his stomach as he tried to put on his best fake smile. "He's a prat that one...I did tell you."

"Such lovely things you have to say about me Merlin." His eyes shot up, watching Arthur approach with a guarded expression, and he swore that if he were a dog he'd be growling right now.

"Oh Sire do come closer, I'll be happy to tell all that and more to your face!" He snarled, smashing against the bars. For his part Arthur just simply rolled his eyes, walking further into the room and crossing his arms, staring at Merlin down in the cell.

"How many times have I told you that you can't speak like that to me?" He raised a patronizing eyebrow. "Manners Merlin, I will beat them into you if I have to." Arthur was smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, and as he looked towards Lancelot his face darkened considerably. "Tell me Lancelot, just what do I have to do to keep you out of my kingdom?"

"I wasn't aware it was your kingdom yet, my lord." Lancelot said softly, standing up in his cell and watching as every muscle in Arthur's body tightened. "No offense of course. It's just I wasn't aware Uther had died and made you King just yet."

Merlin's mouth fell open into a gaping hole, not believing the words that had just left Lancelot's lips. Had he really...had he really just said that to Arthur? He his his snickering behind his hand as his eyes sparkled, meeting Lancelot's as the knight sent him a smirk.

"Think you're funny, do you?" His hands curled around the bars, leaning in so that he was a hair's breath away from Lancelot's face. "How funny do you think you'll be when you're in that yard getting flogged?" Lancelot's face turned stoney, and Arthur's brightened into a gloating smile. "Won't be so cheeky after your back is fileted beyond recognition, will you?"

"Arthur." Merlin said slowly, his eyes had darkened as he stared at his lover in almost disgust. "Stop this. He did nothing wrong. Just let us out." For the most part Arthur seemed to ignore that he was even there.

"So what's it going to be Lancelot? Flogging or exile?" Lancelot took a deep breath, eyes glancing to the side obviously debating something in his mind, but by the time he looked to the front his eyes were piercing into Arthur's own.

"Why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me..." He paused, bowing. "My liege." He tilted his head to the side, raising one eyebrow. "Why don't you ask me to stay away from Merlin and not just beat around the details."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat as the air flooded from his lungs as if he had just been slugged in the gut. Had he really said that? Judging by how stiff Arthur had become, and how his hair was practically standing on end as if he were a pissed off cat told him that yes, it was very likely he had said that. The air around them seemed to be charged, and Merlin was sure that with one spark the whole thing would go up in flames.

"Just what do you think you know peasant?" Arthur growled, fingers inching to the sword at his belt.

"Nothing my Lord." Lancelot responded with, and Merlin was just about to let out the breath he was holding, but then he continued on. "The only thing I know is that Merlin deserves so much better than what a narcissistic prat like you could ever give him."

"Lancelot..." Merlin started, but the stiff hand Arthur put up silenced whatever he was going to say.

"You want my servant?" Arthur asked tight lipped, voice practically trembling with rage. Merlin wasn't looking at him though, his eyes were locked with Lancelot's.

They stared at each other for a bit, and Merlin became more confused than ever when the would be knight didn't immediately deny it. Did he know what Arthur would do to him? Why wasn't he denying it? "I do." Those two words made Merlin's body begin to tremble with what he was sure had nothing to do with the cold from being only in a towel.

The three of them stood there, the air thick and suffocating before finally Arthur leaned in, clenching the bars of the cell. "You will never have him." The words were growled and almost too low for him to hear, but then he rounded on Merlin, and his eyes were in fire.

He pulled a key from off his belt, sticking it into the lock and turning it with an audible click, the door swinging open. "Come with me." His words were snipped, harsh, and Merlin thought that there was nothing he would rather do less than go with him in this moment. Blue eyes scanned Arthur's tense frame, and he felt as if he were debating approaching an animal posed for attack. "Now Merlin." The command left no room for argument, and hesitantly Merlin stepped out, wincing as a hand slapped onto his shoulder, gripping it almost painfully as he led him towards the entrance.

"Perhaps a few lashings will help you behave Lancelot." Arthur said, gripping Merlin even harder as he began to struggle.

"You can't do that! You can't!" Arthur had full on grabbed Merlin by this time as he pushed him out the entrance of the door. Picking him up and flinging him over his shoulder as they made their way down the hall, the guards discretely ignoring Merlin's yells as he clung to the side of the castle walls.

"Let me go you rat bastard! I hate you and your jealousy! I hope you fall and break your stupid face you smelly hillbilly!" He screamed, grunting as they rounded into an empty corridor and he was deposited onto the cold stone, gasping when Arthur leaned down, ripping the towel off in one fluid motion and throwing it down the hall. Wide eyed, Merlin scrambling into a sitting position, knees up to his chest as he glared at Arthur and tried to cover as much of himself as possible. "Get away from me! I'd rather be in the stocks!"

Arthur smirked coldly at him, reaching out and grabbing one boney wrist and tugging him forward so that he half stumbled. "That can be arranged you know. I'll put you in the stocks, bare as you are now, and watch that creamy flesh be pelted with all manners of rot." He leaned in closer, his lips coming to his ear as the grip on his wrist tightened. "Everyone will stare at you, wishing they could fuck you instead of hurt you, and I'll be there, entering you rough and hard from behind. Showing everyone in this kingdom that you are only mine." He growled possessively, grabbing the back of his head and crushing their mouths together. Merlin for his part was so shocked by the words that had come out of Arthur's mouth that his own had lost all the profanity he had wanted to spew at the prince.

Hands came to his knees, gripping them and ripping them apart, allowing for Arthur to crawl in between them and grab his face, pulling him closer and ignoring Merlin's struggles. He tried to push at the stronger chest, but it didn't even seem to make a dent as the prince pressed his considerable hardness against him.

"S-stop." He tried to say against his lips, but could already feel his resistance crumbling with every one of Arthur's possessive almost scary kisses. They finally broke away, Merlin turning his face to the side, this time thinking of more less logical reasons he should resist. "Someone could see...we're not...we're just in a corridor."

"I don't care." Arthur said back huskily, reaching to his pants as he tried to remove them as quickly as possible. "Not even my father coming around that corner could stop me from fucking you right now. ...not after what he said. ….Not after how you defended him."

He spread Merlin's legs, leaning down to kiss almost apologetically at his shoulder. "I'm sorry darling, but I can't be as kind as I would like to be right now. I need to be inside you, and I can't make it painless." Merlin nodded, biting his bottom lip when Arthur pushed in without warning, impaling him all the way to the hilt as he shoved him against the wall.

Merlin screamed, turning his head to the side as Arthur shoved his gangly legs up so they were practically against his ears, pounding in and out of him roughly, kissing along his face and neck as he thrust in and out. Ecstasy shot up his spine as Arthur breached that spot inside of him that by now he knew exactly where it was at. Merlin hardened, gasping as he reached out and dug his fingernails into Arthur's back, causing the blonde to wince against his lips as he pushed him even harder against the wall.  
He reached behind him, bracing himself against the wall as Arthur grabbed his hips, lifting him up as began to slam into him harder, smacking Merlin's head against the stone as his stomach arched up, allowing Arthur to lick up it as he began to stroke the warlock, failing to notice how all the torches going down the halls had begun to light.

"Arthur...Arthur!" He screamed, pushing hard against the wall to force the prince deeper inside of him.

He was pulled up then as Arthur resituated him, pulling him into his lap so that Merlin was riding the Prince, leaning in to initiate a kiss as he tried to force Arthur as deep as he would go. It was so good...it was too good for how angry he was supposed to be.

Arthur was a narcissistic, possessive, jerk, and yet he worshipped every last thing about him. It was sick...it was wrong... "Merlin," Arthur said suddenly, thrusting up even faster as he grabbed his face, making sure their eyes met. "I love you." ...It was perfect.

He came, shooting all over his and Arthur's chests as they kissed, and with unbelievable bliss he felt the Prince fill him as he pulled him, if possible, closer. It felt like he was trying to devour him through that kiss, but the more they did, the gentler the kisses became until it was just their foreheads resting together as they panted, everything that had just happened crashing down around them.

"Why Sire..." Merlin said after a while, laying his head on the blond's chest. "I never knew you could get so mushy." He tried to joke, ignoring the fluttering inside his chest.

Arthur kissed him once more before pulling out of him and standing up, doing up his pants and scowling as he looked down at his ruined shirt. "Honestly Merlin?" He asked, bypassing discussing what the warlock had just referred to. "And you said I was the one who jizzed too much...this is never going to come out in the wash."

"Don't worry my lord, I've become quite accustomed to washing your soiled laundry...you savage git." His body was exhausted as he slumped against the wall, legs wide open and not bothering to cover himself at all, not even as Arthur's eyes scanned where his dick had just been.

"It's only because you make me crazy." He said, reaching down and grabbing Merlin's forearm, using it to heft the boy up and bringing him into his arms. To Merlin's disgust he got all shaky in the knees when he kissed him.

Arthur pulled away and walked over, grabbing at the towel and holding it almost teasingly out to Merlin. He snatched it with a glare, wrapping it around his thin hips. "I still hate you, you know. You're a prat, and you can't do that to Lancelot." Arthur's face immediately became stoney as his eyes darkened. "Oh don't give me that look! I don't want to screw him Arthur!" He growled angrily. "If you hadn't noticed I just came all over you, which should give you a good idea that the only one I want to screw is you!" He walked over, taking Arthur's hand. "He is trying to help me Arthur...I've done things...it made me do things." He whispered the last part almost darkly, trying not to meet the other's eyes as he attempted to tell him of the lamia.

"Merlin, what on earth are you talking about?" He said it in that sarcastic tone, but there was no humor on his face. He folded his arms over his chest, patiently waiting, and Merlin realized that he had been expecting this conversation. Well how could he not be? They had been leading up to this, and there was no avoiding it.

"Lancelot identified what the snake was." Arthur's eyes immediately became more alert, as Merlin licked his lips, shifting as he looked the other way. "He knows what it wants..." His voice was trembling by the point and he rubbed his arms, trying to get some of the heat back into them.

"Well it's magic isn't it? So what does it want, the throne? The kingdom? To destroy Camelot? ...One knows it's already done a wonder at that one already." He said in almost disgust, but he trailed off at the look on Merlin's face.

He struggled with his answer, trying to spit it out and trembling with his effort. Would Arthur hate him? Would he look at him in disgust? He had said he loved him, did that mean he still would if he found out he was magic? Would he still once he found out what that creature had made him do?

"...Me." He said finally, looking up to meet Arthur's shocked gaze. "It wants me."

Silence. Silence invaded the hallway so that it was almost suffocating. It was enough to make you made. Finally Arthur spoke. "What are you..."

"Sire! Sire!" Yelling was heard done the hall, and Gawain and two other knights came rushing forward, panting as they came to a halt in front of the Prince. "Sire we did a sweep of the northern borders of the city and have discovered a grave." Merlin's head shot up in alert.

"Where at?" He asked without thinking, causing everyone to look over to him and his rather questionable appearance.

To the knight's credit not a single one of them said a word. "A field." They replied, focusing their attentions again on Arthur. "The wildflower field that borders our land. We were out hunting when some of the dogs discovered a shallow grave. ...They had already begun to eat the corpse before we came upon them." They practically blanched, the horror clearly written on their faces.

"How do you know it's not just a victim of the recent attack whose family members buried them there?" Arthur asked, forehead creased with worry.

The knights exchanged nervous glances between each other, and finally it was Gawain that spoke again. "We suspect foul play sire. ...You really need to see the grave site." Merlin's head was becoming heavy by this point as it suddenly occurred to him that what the knights had discovered was the murder scene, and the explanation to just why he had been covered in so much blood. ...He felt sick.

"I need to go." He heard himself say, though his voice was far away and faint. He turned to Arthur, and their eyes met. "I have to go." His entire body was trembling by this point.

"Very well." Arthur said, looking away from him and Merlin felt a wall go up between them. "Let's go see the body."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	12. The Pendant

Carry On My Wayward Servant

Chapter 12: The Pendant

Arthur walked Merlin back to his chambers, not even bothering with the pretence of Merlin going to his. He had dismissed the guards to go ready the horses. They would be leaving at dawn for the field. Merlin was ill by this point, a shaky sweaty mess as they got into the chambers. He began pacing, still in the damn towel. Wetness rolled down his thighs from where Arthur had filled him, the cooling cum sticky between his cheeks.

"Merlin…" Arthur tried, but Merlin didn't stop pacing. His thin stomach was heaving by this point, not able to breathe with the weight of it all. Arthur would find out...his prince...his lover...he would find out and have him beheaded. He would find out and never look at him the same again. "Merlin?" Arthur asked a little more insistently, but Merlin couldn't focus. He ran a hand through his messy shaggy hair, close to passing out by this point he was hyperventilating so much. "Merlin!" Was the final snap, Arthur grabbing his arm and turning him to face him. "Tell me what's going on."

Merlin stared into those impossibly blue depths, not ready to lose him. He'd never be ready. "I don't want you to hate me...not when I just got you." He reached out, wanting to know that Arthur was real, that this was real for just a little bit. He laid his hand over his heart, the steady beat almost calming under his fingertips. "I don't want you to hate me." He repeated, staring into those eyes. "Don't hate me...Don't cast me away."

Arthur covered Merlin's hand with his own, squeezing it reassuringly. "I adore you Merlin, you're not going anywhere." He drew it up, kissing the back of his hand. "I hate seeing you like this. Just tell me." His lips caressed over his knuckles. "Please?" He had never heard Arthur ask him for anything like that before, he didn't even know his bratty prince were capable.

"I hear it talking to me…" He confessed, too mentally exhausted to do anything else. "It's in my head. I look at my reflection, and I don't see me...It's someone else." He spoke of every last terror of his life. He spoke them, hoping he could trust Arthur. "I keep losing track of time. When I do I'm somewhere else, covered in blood." His voice was shaky, but the prince never interrupted him. "I did something terrible. Lancelot said the Lamia used to be human, that it consumes souls trying to regain its humanity. It makes them insane."

The prince took it all in, raising his eyebrow at that last part. "You? Merlin, why on earth would it want you?" There wasn't smug superiority in his voice though, only concern.

"I don't know." Merlin answered, it was only half a lie. He didn't know why it wanted him. "It's going to kill me Arthur...it's going to drive me mad, and then it's going to kill me. It's not safe to be around me." He would leave. He would run far away from Camelot before he ever hurt anyone else.

Arthur laughed at that, cupping his face with both hands, the warmth making his skin tingle. "You're not going anywhere. You're mine. We'll handle this."

"Your father would have me slain if he knew I was responsible." Merlin argued, worry in his voice. Arthur didn't seem worried, that bravado still strong on his face.

"My father would have you slain if he knew about us as well you realize...I can keep this secret too." He had too many secrets for the prince to handle. Why would he? Why would he risk this?

"I should leave." He argued again, stubbornness winning over Arthur's comfort. "I'll go back to Ealdor...I'll let it eat my soul Arthur, but I won't be responsible for laying a finger on you."

"Which finger?" Arthur asked, bringing up Merlin's hand. "This one?" He asked, taking his pointer finger into his mouth. Merlin stared incredulously at Arthur's audacity. At a time like this? He opened his mouth to speak up on what an unbelievable letch the other was to actually be able to think of sex right now, but then Arthur did this amazing thing with his tongue, and Merlin's knees actually went weak. They collapsed from under him and Arthur grabbed the back of his legs at the same time, lifting him like he was nothing as he gripped his ass, Merlin pressing their foreheads together as Arthur continued to suck. Where did he learn to do this, where did he… His dick was so hard it hurt by this point as Arthur took in another finger, delicious moans escaping Merlin's lips. "God…" Arthur spoke around the digits. "Why can't I stop wanting you?"

Arthur carried Merlin to bed, throwing him onto the feather mattress, the towel riding low on his hips. Merlin was started to come to his senses, pushing up to put a stop to this, but the prince was on him in an instant.

"You're not going anywhere Merlin. I don't believe for a second you would hurt me." Merlin tried to wriggle away, but the body on top of him was too heavy. "Stop fighting me. You're not going to Ealdor, because you're staying by my side...in my bed. If there is a magical creature trying to take you away, to hurt you, then that's the worst mistake it has ever made." Arthur reached to his bedside table, grabbing what looked like an old concoction of Gaius's. "To help you relax."

"Arthur I don't want…" Arthur grabbed for his nose, cutting off his breathing as he struggled, mouth opening to yell when the concoction was poured down his throat. He sputtered, coughing as he tried to get the liquid out, but Arthur covered his mouth.

"It's for your own good Merlin, not stop being such a girl and swallow...I know you're good at that." He mocked, and Merlin tried to bite his hand, causing Arthur to laugh. "Relax darling... you will soon whether you like it or not." Merlin spouted all profanities he thought about the prince at that moment, telling him exactly what he thought of him behind Arthur's hand as he was forced to swallow.

His mouth was uncovered, and he glowered up at the blond. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Arthur assured him. "I had to do it." His face turned almost sad. "I'll fix it Merlin."

"Fix?" Merlin asked, beyond drowsy as he blinked, slurring his words. Gaius's sleeping potion. "Fix...Don't...Don't go...Do…" His eyes shut, and it didn't matter what Arthur was going to do next. Nothing mattered in the world.

When his eyes snapped back open it was daylight, and he shot panicked up in the Prince's bed. "Arthur!" His first thoughts, always. He looked around, frantic as he knew the prince must have gone off on his own. His eyes flickered back and forth, before finally landing on Arthur's chair. The prince was there, goblet poised in his hand as he watched Merlin. His hands...they were dirty...caked in it almost...and was that, blood? "What did you do?"

"What I had to." Arthur said, all of the playfulness from the day before gone from his voice. "It's done. You're safe now."

"What do you mean safe?" He asked, scrambling out of the bed, still only in the towel. "Arthur what do you mean?" He asked again when the prince didn't answer. There was a far away look in Arthur's eyes, haunted. "Arthur!?" He demanded, and those blue eyes finally looked up towards him, lashing out and grabbing his wrist.

"You didn't tell me what you did Merlin." He said, accusation in his voice. "You told me you killed. That wasn't just a kill. You had to have stabbed her over 100 times. You disemboweled her. You cut off her face."

All of the color drained from Merlin's face, and he swore his heart stopped beating. How? How could this have happened? He didn't...He wouldn't. Girl? What girl? Why would this lamia have him murder a girl?

"Who?" He asked, voice breathless. "Silly question." He realized. "She had no face."

"She had yellow hair." Arthur said quietly, almost a whisper of the sin between them. "I recognized her curls."

"Lady Katherine…." He spoke between them. She had been missing for days now. "Why? Why would I? I barely knew her. Why would it make me?" He didn't understand, and Arthur seeing this...knowing about this. It was worse than his sorcery. "What you must think of me…"

"It wasn't you." Arthur said, drinking more wine. He didn't even sound like he believed it. "We'll find this creature and put a stop to it. We ride out to the field in a few hours with the men...Don't worry. They won't find the body." His voice was far away, sickened. "And Merlin?" Merlin looked at Arthur, heart trembling at how closed off the Prince had become. Had he not told him he loved him only yesterday? "Perhaps you should begin sleeping in your own quarters again until we get this sorted." It wasn't a question, the demand was clear.

"Of course Sire." He said, voice as dead as he felt. "I should get ready." He wished for Arthur to grab his arm, to beg for him to stay. Wishes are for children, because Arthur's only response was to pour himself another glass of wine.

He felt sick as he made his way out, shutting the door behind him. He made his way to his quarters, sneaking in when he knew Gaius would be out delivering medicine. He threw the towel away like it burned him as he washed, scrubbing between his legs stiffly, trying not to break down as he bathed. To his credit, he only had one panic attack in the tub, and one more while pulling on his clothes. By the time he was dressed he was almost a normal person again. Almost. He still had sliced a woman's face off without knowing it.

Merlin gripped the table, managing to keep it together somehow. What had Arthur done? Why had he protected him after seeing the nightmare described? Why would anyone? None of this made sense. He was going crazy. He was losing his mind and self, and he was a danger to his once and future king.

"Why is Lancelot in the dungeons?" Merlin looked up at the sound of Morgana's voice, startled at the intrusion. His stomach flip flopped as he realized he had forgotten all about his friend in the dungeon.

"We have to get him out." He started, but then remembered he was marching off with Arthur. "When I get back...I have to go with Arthur."

"Go with him where Merlin?" She asked, shutting the door behind. "You were supposed to be leaving. You swore to me you'd leave to protect him." Arthur had mentioned as much, but he couldn't remember. How much of his life could he not remember?

"I know...and I will. I have to do this first." He tried to explain.

"It's not safe!" Morgana argued. "You should leave Camelot now. I'll cover for you, I swear it." She tried. "Merlin please. I keep having nightmares. I keep seeing him...and you. Do this for him!"

"I would do anything for him!" Merlin snapped. "I wouldn't hurt him! I'd die first."

"But you wouldn't leave first?" She questioned him, disbelief in her voice. "You're being selfish!"

"I love him!" Merlin yelled. "I'll do what I need to to protect him, as I always do!" He yelled at her, grabbing his pack as he ran out to meet his young Pendragon. He felt guilty about leaving Morgana there, knowing she could turn him in at any time. He didn't think she would though. She seemed to only want to protect Arthur, and had been his friend on more than one occasion. He trusted her. He was the villain here. How could he protect Arthur from himself? What magic could help him now?

He got out to the horses, Arthur already seated on his with two of his guards waiting. "What took you so long?" He asked, the same haughty tone in his voice, but he wasn't looking at him, couldn't look at him. It felt like he had spikes in his gut at the slight.

"I apologize sire. I desperately needed a bath." He knew it wasn't an excuse, couldn't be an excuse. How could anything at this point? "Are you sure you wish for me to go still?"

"Get on the horse Merlin." Was the terse reply. Merlin didn't argue, struggling up onto the horse. Arthur took off almost immediately, his men following him as Merlin struggled to keep up. He felt hate from his lover, loathing, contempt, mistrust. Would he ever get it back? Could he after what Arthur had seen?

They road the morning in silence, Arthur's men clearly not wanting to get their heads bit off. Everyone could tell when the prat of a prince was in a foul mood. It was usually because of Merlin, but never like this. Arthur must have been riding all night to reach the field. To cover up his mess. They reached the wildflowers by noon, Arthur hopping off his horse as he went to investigate.

"You say there was a grave?" He asked the knights, heading further in. The prince could act when he wanted to he supposed. Maybe he could act like less of a prat? He knew he deserved it, but after everything he had done for Arthur, getting treated like this was beyond cruel. It wasn't him, Arthur knew it hadn't been him. He knew Merlin would never hurt anyone. Well, that didn't deserve it. Why Lady Katherine of all people? She was connected to the snake somehow, she had to be. Nothing else made sense. "Merlin!" He heard the voice demand, and realized he had been spacing out as they examined the scene. "Get over here now."

Merlin rushed over, trained to instinctively listen to that tone of voice. "What is it?" Arthur and the knights were leaned over a disturbed grave.

"It was here!" Gawain assured him. "I saw it with my own eyes. It was a mutilated body!"

"Animals must have done away with the corpse." Arthur murmured. "There are wolves all around this area. You obviously saw the start of one of their feasts and they came back to finish the job." Arthur murmured, sounding bored. How could he sound bored when saying this? He knew it wasn't wolves. He had moved the body himself. He was protecting him, just as he said he would.

"No Arthur. It wasn't wolves...it couldn't have been." Gawain spoke, sounding unsure of himself in the presence of the prince. "I swear I saw stab marks."

"I'm sure it was terrible." Arthur replied, grabbing Gawain's shoulder in reassurance. "No one blames you for assuming. Thank you for bringing this to me. It was better to check."

"But…" He tried, but Arthur had already began to head back to the horses, officially making the discussion moot. The prince would not be questioned, and Merlin saw Gawain eye the grave one more time, before he headed to his own horse.

Merlin attended to the prince when they got back, feeling dirty just being in his chambers. Arthur didn't want him here. That was beyond clear. "Why did you make me come today?" He asked, fingers working to undo his armor. He wouldn't look at Arthur, not able to handle his anger.

"Because I was fixing your mess, and you needed to see it." Arthur snapped at him. "Why wouldn't you have to be there? Grow up Merlin." Merlin's fingers dropped from his armor, backing up as fury lit his face.

"You don't get to talk to me like that. You don't get to shame me for things that weren't my control!" He yelled at the prince, shoving him back. "You grow up!"

"Get out." Arthur snapped. "I'm not having this fight with you right now. Get out of my sight."

"No." Merlin said stubbornly. "You will listen to me!"

"I did listen to you!" Arthur yelled. "I listened and hid a body for you! You could be showing me some appreciation, but instead you're accusing me of treating you unfairly. I did this for 'you' Merlin! Because of how I feel for 'you'!"

"Apparently you don't feel much any more." Merlin snapped. "I get that. I disgust you. Fire me then. Find another manservant to shag!" He shoved Arthur again. "It wasn't me!"

"It was you Merlin!" Arthur assured him, grabbing Merlin to get him to stop from shoving him. "You did it! Maybe not by your choice, but you did! You killed that girl with your own hands and I sucked the blood off your fingers last night! Do I not get a reprieve to consider that?"

"No." Merlin snapped. "You don't get a reprieve, because I need you Arthur...and if you cared you would understand that!"

"If I cared? I expressed how I cared for you!" Arthur shoved him back, pinning him against the bedpost. "I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't. Give me time." Arthur requested again.

"No!" Merlin yelled even louder. "You don't get time!" He knew he was being irrational, but Arthur made him so angry he couldn't see straight sometimes. "You either still love me or not!" He yelled, and when Arthur didn't immediately grab for him he knew he had his answer. "I see." He spun on his heels, going to leave the room.

Arthur grabbed his arm, stopping him. "No Merlin you do not 'see' " He mocked. "This isn't me ending the affair...this is just...I just need time!"

The affair? That's all it was then? He ripped his arm away from Arthur, giving him a mock bow. "Take all the time you need...my lord." He snipped, Arthur not stopping him this time as he headed back towards his actual chambers. Looks like the little 'affair' was over.

He was so mad he was seeing red as he stopped himself from letting Gaius see him. The man always knew when something was amiss, and Merlin was acting like a basket case. He would see, and then there would be two people who hated him. ...The only one that didn't was. "Lancelot." How could he have forgotten? As he headed down for the dungeon he thought about the last time he had seen Lancelot. He had confessed to having feelings for him...and Arthur...Arthur had. Merlin's face lit up, leaning against the wall as memories hit him. He shut his eyes. He supposed things like that wouldn't be happening anymore. Why? Why did he have to react so poorly? It was sensible...Arthur needing time. Of course he needed time. Anyone would. His prince was gracious enough to save him, and he had spat in his face because of it. However big of an ass Arthur could be, deep down he was a good man, and he had risked everything for him. He had ruined everything.

Merlin snuck around the guards to get into the dungeons, picking a key off one of them as he stuck it in the lock, the noise stirring Lancelot from sleep. "Hey...sorry about that. I swear I didn't forget about you."

"Merlin!" Lancelot shot up in alarm, rushing to the bars. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Merlin stared in confusion for a bit, mouth hanging open a little. "Arthur?" Lancelot asked. "He carried you out of here kicking and screaming Merlin." He reminded him.

Merlin's cheeks turned a deep scarlet. "Oh that…" He coughed. "We uh...well...we made up." He coughed again, staring at the ground. "But we're on the outs again...anyways. Did he hurt you? Surely he didn't really have you flogged?"

Lancelot had a peculiar look on his face as Merlin explained his situation, and he prayed he wasn't mad at him too, but then his features shifted back to the kind man he always knew. "No. No flogging. Arthur was all talk when he lost his temper. How are you Merlin? Anymore black outs?"

"No." Merlin couldn't tell him about all that had happened this morning. He just couldn't. "Thankfully, but I can't control it. I think the lamia is getting stronger."

Lancelot reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bronze pendant attached to a leather chain. "For you." He said. "When I discovered what we were facing, I traded for it. It wards off the lamia's advances. It can't control you when you have it on."

Merlin stared with wonder at the trinket, relief he didn't know he could feel cascading through him as he opened the bars, grabbing for the necklace. "Lancelot I could kiss you!" But he wouldn't, because Arthur would….

Lancelot pulled him forward then, and Merlin gasped as the back of his head was grabbed and their mouths crashed together. Merlin was too shocked to do anything, hands coming up in surprise as the would be knight kissed him. Lancelot's lips were soft, his kisses gentle...nothing like Arthur's. When Lancelot pulled away Merlin's eyes had fluttered closed thinking about all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this. Thinking about how Arthur would feel about it. Thinking about how Lancelot had helped him with Lamia, never judged him.

"Lancelot…" Merlin whispered as the man placed the amulet over his head, letting it rest on his chest.

"I know...you love him. I just wanted to see once what it would be like to kiss you." Merlin opened his eyes to meet Lancelot's kind brown ones, the other running his fingers through his hair. "No worries. We'll get you better. We'll defeat this thing."

"You're such a good person." Merlin whispered. "You don't have to do any of this for me...especially when I can't…" He couldn't return his feelings. He adored his prince.

"You'd do the same for me Merlin." Lancelot assured him. "I don't know that the pendant will work, but perhaps it will provide you with some ease until we can find out how to kill it." He thought he would faint with how elated he felt.

"Thank you." Merlin hugged him. "A thousand times thank you Lancelot. You're so kind, and I'll I've managed was to get you locked in a cell."

Lancelot laughed. "I think the Prince was more to blame for that." He assured him. "Though it's not his fault I suppose. I'd be jealous if I had you as well." He sighed. "Merlin. He's going to hurt you, you know that, don't you? He can't be with you."

Merlin's stomach plummeted, not liking to be reminded of the fact that his and Arthur's relationship had an expiration date, if it hadn't already expired. "I'm aware." He opened his mouth, trying to justify his decisions, but he couldn't. "So what is the plan? How do we fight it?"

To his credit, Lancelot did a very good job of ignoring the fact that Merlin had skated around the question. "I have a few more informants to the East I can check with. It shouldn't take long, and in the meantime the necklace should keep you safe. If you can stay out of trouble that is." He teased him.

"Why would you do all this for me?" Merlin asked again. "You'd risk yourself."

"For you, yes Merlin, but also for the kingdom. If she gets her humanity back who knows what could happen?" He smiled fondly at him. "You worry too much."

"I could come?" Merlin suggested. "I could help you." They could leave tonight and go after the informant.

"Tempting as that is…" Lancelot started. "I don't think Arthur would let you go anywhere with me. I suspect you'll be in trouble as it is once he realizes you let me go."

"He doesn't control what I do." Except that he did. "I can come help." But Lancelot was already shaking his head.

"You need to be here, protecting your prince." He cupped his face. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." But Merlin was worried, because he hated the thought of anyone he cared about risking their life for him.

"Please be careful." Lancelot shot him that grin of his that made his heart flutter.

"Always." Was what he said, looking around. "Now, can you show me a way out of the city?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Merlin returned that evening. He had brought Lancelot out the secret passage into the forest, wishing him well. He was exhausted, feeling dead on his feet as he made his way back to his and Gaius's chambers. He pushed open the door, only to raise an eyebrow in surprise. What was a stronger word for surprise, because he couldn't think of it. Shock? Dread? Apprehension?

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, because the Prince was sitting at the table having a conversation with Gaius.

"Merlin!" Gaius said, that berating tone in his voice. "The prince was just about to send out guards to look for you. Where have you been?"

Merlin cursed his stupidity, looking back and forth from furious face to even an more furious face. "I needed a walk is all...I was just down in the village."

"You know you are on strict orders not to leave the castle!" Arthur snapped at him, standing up. "Lancelot has escaped, did you know that?"

Merlin's mouth hung up, trying to wrack his brain for a reply. "No...No I had no idea. Maybe someone let him out cause they realized he'd done nothing wrong?"

Arthur frowned, lips pursed with anger as his eyes were alight with it. "You let him out?" He accused, and Merlin's eyes flickered to Gaius. The old man's eyebrow arched and a frown covered his features.

"Merlin tell the Prince that you would never be so idiotic." Gaius demanded, and Merlin sputtered for an answer. "Merlin!" He looked to Arthur. "I'm sorry sire. I don't know what's come over him."

"I do." Arthur murmured, frowning at him. "I should put you in the stocks." He motioned for him. "Come on. I'm hungry. Bring me dinner." Merlin swallowed, not wanting to be anywhere near Arthur's chambers.

"Didn't you just have…" He started.

"That was your dinner that you never showed up to eat!" He snapped, his mood obviously still foul from earlier. "Let's go. We'll discuss this more in private to find you a suitable punishment."

Merlin looked from Gaius to Arthur, and then to the food. His stomach rumbled with how hungry and exhausted he was. "Can I at least…"

"Now Merlin!" Arthur snapped, and headed out the door, obviously expecting for him to follow. Merlin did, shoulders tense as they headed back towards Arthur's chambers. the Prince quietly fumed the entire time.

"I don't suppose I could explain…" He tried, shutting the door once they got into Arthur's rooms. "It's a very good explanation. It's one that I'm sure you'll like in fact."

Arthur hadn't turned towards him yet. He reached out, gripping the bed post as Merlin began his rant. "I worried. I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought you were gone again...doing something terrible."

Merlin stiffened at that. Of course Arthur would be worried. For his people...for him. He debated, staring at Arthur's stiff back before deciding to risk it. He walked slowly behind the Prince, arms wrapping around his waist. Arthur sighed, laying his head against the hand gripping the bedpost, but he didn't pull away. Merlin's hands traced up Arthur's stomach, coming to his hips before he pulled back, drawing him close.

"I'm alright...It's going to be alright now." He nuzzled the back of Arthur's neck, braving the Prince's ire to kiss his neck, causing those lips he adored so much to part as he exhaled shakily. "Lancelot found a way to protect my mind. He gave me an amulet to protect against it."

Arthur sat up straight, but Merlin didn't let go. "An amulet?" Arthur asked, voice weary. "Magic?" Oh...that.

"Better magic, than for me to continue killing." Merlin argued, Arthur turning in his arms, grabbing him. "Would you rather I continue losing my mind!?" He accused.

"Magic is a death sentence Merlin!" Arthur snapped at him.

"So is murder!" Merlin argued, eyes desperate. "Arthur please! Don't turn me in!" He begged him, throwing himself at his lover. The other's arms wrapped slowly around him. He relaxed slightly when Arthur kissed his head, not realizing how exhausted he was from fighting with him until he finally received the comfort he had been missing. "Arthur…" He whispered, looking up with his chin still on the prince's chest, meeting soft blue eyes devoid of any anger.

"Of course I wouldn't turn you in." Arthur cupped his cheek. "I won't take the amulet off of you either, even if Lancelot did give it to you." His thumb stroked his cheek, and Merlin tightened his arms around Arthur. "I was worried sick about you Merlin. I haven't been able to think about anything since our fight. I didn't think you'd come to my chambers tonight...would you have if I hadn't come to find you?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to." Merlin said honestly, locked in that blue ocean like gaze.

"I acted poorly this morning. It wasn't fair to you." Arthur kissed his cheek, his lips lingering like he couldn't possibly pull away. "I know you would never do anything like that. Not to anyone."

"I love you Arthur Pendragon, even if you are prat...even if this has an expiration date." Arthur kissed him then to quiet him, as if he couldn't help himself, pulling Merlin closer as they kissed. Merlin was breathing heavy by the time Arthur pulled away, eyelids heavy as he stared stupidly at Arthur. A crooked smile lit his features. "Are you going to shag me now?"

Arthur rose his eyebrows in amusement. "You?" He asked. "Weren't you the one that told me to find another servant to shag? I replaced you hours ago."

Merlin bit his lip, grinning as he backed up towards the bed. "Is that right? So then if I did this...that wouldn't be something you'd be interested in?" He asked, slipping his shirt over his head as he threw it at Arthur's face, the other dodging.

"Not at all...too skinny." Arthur mocked, grinning as Merlin threw a shoe at him. "My new servant is all muscles...very manly." He ducked the other way to avoid the second shoe. "Throws a lot less like a girl." Arthur said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, you want muscles eh?" Merlin asked. "Always knew you were into boys." He began unlacing his trousers as Arthur eyed him with amusement.

"Just one particular boy." Arthur assured him. "An annoying pain in my ass...good for nothing...skinny…" Arthur trailed off as Merlin dropped his pants entirely. "Gorgeous." He corrected. "Insatiable…"

"Oh I'm insatiable?" Merlin tried, but Arthur wasn't done.

"Sexy...addicting…" Arthur slipped his shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. "And all mine." He finished with, tackling Merlin backwards onto the bed, cupping his face as he did. "All mine."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	13. Secrets Revealed

Carry on My Wayward Servant

Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed

"Arthur….Arthur…." Merlin moaned, grabbing at the sheets in the Prince's bed. "You shouldn't be doing that...you shouldn't…" His protests died in his ears as a tongue thrust inside of him, and the only thing that left his mouth after that was to beg for more...for mercy...for his prince.

He was a sweating panting mess when it was all over, stomach panting with exhilaration as Arthur kissed his way up his body, emerging from the sheets and pausing at his chest to play with the pendant. "A remarkable thing...It's been a week now and no snake...no blackouts. Perhaps Camelot is safe once again?"

"Perhaps…" Merlin whispered, still breathless. "Or maybe it is just biding its time until I slip up and take off the amulet?" He said, not trusting this reprieve.

"Don't be such a pessimist Merlin." Arthur chided, settling between his legs. Merlin's mouth opened in shock as he felt the hardness pressed up against his now slick and wet entrance.

"You can't be serious?" Merlin said, shoving at the prince. "Arthur...you'll break me. That'll be five times...my body can only take so much...and I mean not to stroke your insufferable ego, but you aren't exactly small and…" He was quieted as Arthur pushed in, Merlin's body taking him easily as his legs wrapped instinctively around Arthur. They really weren't getting much done this morning.

Arthur was close to asleep after, wrapped close around him with one hand around the amulet, and the other clasped in Merlin's hand. "Arthur?" Merlin asked him, getting a hum from his dozing master. "I need to tell you something...I've been avoiding it for awhile, but I feel like you'll get more angry if I don't tell you."

Arthur sighed, kissing his shoulder. "What is it? More blackouts?" He said sleepily, pulling him closer to his body.

"No...nothing like that." Merlin said, hesitating. "It's about Lancelot." He shut his eyes as he felt Arthur stiffen behind him, sitting up and turning Merlin over to face him.

"What about him?" The prince's voice was clipped, warning written all over his face. Merlin was such an idiot for doing this, but it seemed wrong to lie.

"After he gave me the amulet...he…." He swallowed, watching those blazing blue eyes narrow in on him. "He kissed me...it was only the once though. I just didn't want to keep it from you." Let it be one less secret between them.

"He. Kissed. You?" Arthur repeated, every word like death and venom. "Lancelot kissed you?" Arthur sat up on his hips, hand gripping the amulet as if to rip it off him. "Did you kiss him back?"

"No." Had he? He didn't think he had. "You know I only want to kiss you." Merlin sat up as well, grabbing his shoulders. "I only wanted to be in honest with you." He cupped Arthur's cheek. "I want only you...we've been so happy and I…" He was shoved off, Arthur getting out of bed. "Arthur don't…"

"Go get me breakfast." Arthur snapped. "My laundry needs done, my armor needs polishing...you've been shirking your duties."

"Shirking my duties? Pretty sure I've been attending you all morning!" He argued, getting laundry thrown into his face. "Arthur! I didn't tell you to cause a fight. It wasn't a big deal!"

"Should I go around kissing people then?" Arthur asked, brow raised. "Since it is no big deal and all that!"

Merlin got out of the bed, pulling on his pants as he stared down the Prince. "It'd be the last thing you ever did." He threatened, not knowing what had come over him. Picturing Arthur with anyone else drove him mad. He walked over, pants hanging loosely on his hips, shoving the prince. "You hear me Arthur, you great dollop head...I'll kill you." He said, causing Arthur to smile even in his anger.

"Stop making me laugh. I'm supposed to be angry at you." He grabbed for Merlin, pulling him close. "You're not allowed to be jealous you know...for the future." He hinted, and Merlin's blood ran cold.

"You mean of course when you marry a princess and leave me?" He asked him, staring into those blue eyes before he pulled away and grabbed for his shirt. "Right, I had forgotten all about that part." His amulet slid across his chest. "Perhaps I should have kissed him back."

Arthur grabbed for his arm, turning him towards him. "Excuse me?" Merlin yanked his arm away, glaring at Arthur. "I told you what would happen if you ever touched anyone else Merlin, and they're not threats like you make."

"I have chores Arthur." Merlin reminded him, face stone. "Let me go….alright?" He asked, eyebrow raised in annoyance. "Or do you not want breakfast?" He held his chin high in defiance, not letting Arthur win this one.

Arthur let him go, and he headed out of the chambers, shaking with anger at what he had allowed himself to become involved with. Why the prince? Why ever? Why had he ever fallen for Arthur?

He pushed his way into his and Gaius's chambers, pausing when he saw him at the table eating porridge. "Gaius...you're not usually here at this time."

Gaius arched a brow, mouth quirking in annoyance. "Merlin...you haven't been in your bed for the past week." He pushed a bowl of porridge towards him. "You're a grown man, and I don't mean to embarrass you, but I would like to know whose bed you've been spending all of your time in?"

Merlin honestly wished there were a hole he could bury himself in. He didn't even know it was possible for his cheeks to ever get so hot before. "Gaius...I...what I mean to say is...Well it's just…"

"It is perfectly alright to have a young woman Merlin, at your age you should be falling in love, but remember her virtue." ...Or his he supposed. Not that he had any virtue left.

"I would never think of dispelling someone's virtue." He assured the healer. "I would never do anything like that Gaius. It's hard to explain."

"Try." Gaius prodded, and Merlin looked around the room for escape routes.

"Arthur." He said at once, watching Gaius's face turn a pale white with shock. "No not that!" He stammered, waving his hands. "He's been having err nightmares...since the snake! He gets up sleepwalking they're so bad!" He stammered. "He asked me to stay in a bed roll in his chambers...to wake him if I hear anything."

"You've been staying in the Prince's chambers!?" Gaius asked incredulously. "Merlin if people found out they would suspect that…" He trailed off, as if it were too shameful to speak. "You shouldn't be doing that. I can make Arthur a sleeping draft."

"He doesn't like drafts...they make his stomach hurt." Merlin stammered. "Can't be having that on a growing prince. Really...it's more of an inconvenience to me if anything. Arthur snores." Softly in his ear, and when Merlin asks him to roll over he complies just after kissing the back of his neck and whispering he loved him. Merlin exhaled shakily, wondering if Arthur would do the same when he got a princess.

Gaius still looked skeptical. "If Uther found out...Merlin it is an impropriety." He tried to explain. "You mustn't be caught, even if you are helping the Prince. Perhaps use magic to help him sleep?"

"And risk getting burned at the stake?" Merlin asked, affronted. "No thank you Gaius!" He shook his head, grabbing for his porridge. He took a bite, trying not to make a face. He had been eating nothing but royal food lately, and going back to mushed up grain was hard to stomach. He didn't mind though, the royal fair wouldn't last forever anyways. He had a few more months at the most.

Gaius was still watching him like he didn't believe him, but Merlin just smiled at him, scooping up his breakfast. If Gaius bought the lie he would be able to stay in Arthur's chambers without having to sneak in and out. It would be a relief.

"What of the Lamia?" Gaius asked. "Have you heard back from Lancelot?" Merlin froze, porridge halfway to his mouth. "I take it that's a no. Shouldn't you go after him?"

"Lancelot said he would return in another week. If he doesn't I will go after him." He should go now, but he had been so happy. The blackouts had stopped...Arthur had been so...attentive. His stomach rolled. "I shall leave this evening." He promised him.

"Has Prince Arthur lifted your ban of leaving the castle?" Gaius asked, curious.

"Errr no…" Merlin admitted, scratching the back of his head. "But that doesn't mean I can't use other means of getting out if he doesn't give permission." He would definitely not give permission, especially since this morning. "I'm sure Arthur will see reason."

"No." Arthur said once he brought him his breakfast. "Are you serious? Of course no." He stabbed at his sausage. "You want permission to go out where a snake wants to become you in search of your lover?"

Merlin frowned at him. "He's not my lover. You're my lover." He reminded him. "And he's risking his life for mine. What if he's in danger?"

"And just what do you intend to do if he is Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Offer to clean the beastie's boots?"

Merlin frowned, holding back from rolling his eyes. "I can do more than clean boots." If Arthur only knew. "I'm not as worthless as you peg me for."

"No Merlin, I imagine you're a good deal more worthless, but I always like to give people the benefit of the doubt." Arthur assured him.

"He saved me Arthur!" Merlin shot back with. "He stopped the blackouts, can you not be a little gracious about that?" He asked. "Or did you not care that I was losing my mind?"

"Of course I cared Merlin!" Arthur snapped. "You want your boyfriend retrieved so much, than I will go and do it. But you're not stepping foot outside those walls." He assured him, leaving no room to argue.

"No I have to go! I have to protect you!" Merlin snapped back. "Stop being so stubborn!"

"I thought that's what you loved about me Darling?" Arthur mocked. "And you're going to protect me, eh? Don't make me laugh."

"I'm beginning to rethink my sentiments." He mumbled. "Just let me come...if anything else." He appealed to Arthur's rational side...his dick. "We wouldn't have to hide outside the castle walls. We could be together." He leaned down, thumb swiping across Arthur's lip. "We could be as loud as we want." He watched Arthur's face go dark with desire. "Just think of what you could do to me...in public."

Arthur looked him up and down, before yanking him into his lap, hands wrapping around his hips. "What sorts of things Merlin?" Arthur asked, fingers running through his short hair. "Tell me...convince me."

Merlin bit his lip, shifting so that he was fully straddling his prince, leaning down to whisper the dirtiest things he could possibly think of in his ear, feeling him harden underneath him as he did, grip around him tightening. "Only if we are outside these walls though." He assured him. "Imagine not having to hide?"

"Contrary to what you might be thinking Darling, it's not exactly accepted to bugger boys." Merlin grinned at that.

"Oh I know...I told Gaius I had been sleeping in your chambers. You should have seen his face."

Arthur paled. "You did what!?" He all but squeaked. "Merlin!" 

"Oh don't worry, I just said you were having nightmares and wanted me to sleep in your chambers...didn't mention how you fall asleep most nights with your cock inside me."

"Merlin...you've gotten a filthy mouth on you." Arthur pointed out, slapping the back of his head. "And tell me before you make people aware you're sleeping with me!"

"Oi!" Merlin barked. "That hurts you dirty clotpole. I'm the one that gives you sex you know, it wouldn't hurt to be nice to me."

"I don't have to be nice to you Merlin, you'll give me sex anyways." He assured him. "Now get up and go get my things together. I want to leave before it turns dark."

The widest smile imaginable spread across Merlin's face, and he cupped Arthur's. "Really!?" He asked excited. "You're going to help me?" He kissed Arthur then, smile cracking his face. "I love you so much."

Arthur made a face, pushing at Merlin's to get him to stop kissing him. "Uh...Get off...I hate it when you get all mushy on me."

Merlin bit his lip to stop his smile, not succeeding at all in doing so. He tilted his head, watching Arthur with bright eyes. "Yes my Prince." He said, getting up to bow.

"Oh, subjugation?" Arthur asked in amusement. "I like that. Perhaps I should always give you your way."

Merlin winked at him as he went to leave. "You're finally learning...I'll go prepare your horse." He bowed once more, leaving with the biggest grin possible on his face. How could Arthur do that? How could he make him this happy with just a few words? He was in trouble...he was in real trouble.

,,,,,,,,,

"Arthur, may I ask you a question?" Merlin asked as they were a few hours down the road.

Arthur let the horses trot for a few more beats before answering. "I don't suppose it's going to stop you from asking if I say n-"

"What did you tell your father to get us out of the castle?" He asked with amusement, because Arthur had been blushing when he mounted his horse. "Must have been awfully embarrassing." He teased him, earning a glare. "Oh come on! We have a day's ride...you'll have to tell me eventually."

"About that...why don't we forget it until later." Arthur tried. "It's not important right now." He said that in a way that implied it very much would be.

"Why are you saying it like that?" He asked in suspicion. "Oh no...Arthur what did you do?"

"Do you have to question me on everything Merlin?" He asked, shooting him a glare. "It isn't going to please you, so just leave it until after we find Lancelot." Now he was very worried, his mouth set into a straight line, glaring at his prince. "Don't give me that look. It was my Father's idea, not mine."

"What was?" Merlin asked, knowing he was pushing his luck.

"I don't have to answer to you Merlin, I'm your prince, remember?" Arthur bit out.

"You're right of course." Merlin assured him. "I don't have to sleep with you either." He mocked right back. "I'm not your whore." He snapped, riding on ahead.

"Merlin!" Arthur called behind him, but he kicked at the horse, surging on ahead. He tried to wrack his brain to think of just what Arthur could have agreed to that would make Merlin the most angry, and every explanation was the worst than the last. Had he sold him to another kingdom? Was he going to have to muck out the stables and empty the chamber pots of some other hot headed prat of a prince? No, Arthur wouldn't let him go that easy. Unless he was trying to get rid of him. He had been a pain lately...needy...wanting...he could kill Arthur right now.

They finally got to the town Lancelot was rumored to be, taking the horses to the stable of the inn. He had pointedly not spoken a word to Arthur the rest of the ride, and the Prince had practically talked his ear off the entire trip. You would think he was Gawain or something. Arthur jumped off his horse, and he was about to jump off his own when the Prince stood by his, hand outstretched to him.

Merlin stared from the hand, then around the empty stable, and then to the hand again. "Arthur, what in the world are you doing?" He asked, voice laced with suspicion.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Merlin?" He asked. "I'm helping you from your horse." He said, grinning at his servant.

"I'm not a girl!" Merlin snapped, affronted, staring at Arthur in disgust.

"You're not?" Arthur asked as if it were the strangest thing in the world. "Could have sworn you were with the way you were acting, but then again that must be why I bugger you in ass." He mocked him. "I'll still help you down though." He kept the hand extended.

Merlin stared at it as if it were diseased, throwing his leg over the opposite side of the horse. The horse moved, not understanding the change and Merlin ended up falling off and into the hay beside it. He coughed, pushing himself up and shooting a dirty look to Arthur who was actually holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"You're such an idiot Merlin." He mocked. "Boy you sure showed me." He mocked. He was still laughing as he lifted up the hood to his blue cloak and headed towards the Inn.

Merlin picked himself up, dusting off the straw and dirt, glaring into Arthur's back. He grabbed for their things, heading into the inn. He found Arthur already seated towards the back, flirting with the tavern wench and ordering ale. "Should I just take these up to the rooms then?" He asked the prince, frowning slightly as Arthur didn't look towards him. "Arthur?" He asked again, and finally those blue eyes turned towards him. "The bags?"

"To our room...obviously." Arthur said, looking at him like he was daft. "Then come down. I plan to get you drunk. I know how much you enjoy taverns." Merlin's mouth froze in a response, watching the girl look back and forth between them in confusion.

"I'll be right back I suppose." He said, still shocked as he went to drop off their things. He headed back down the stairs, seeing plates already sitting in front of Arthur. He sat down next to him. "You're in an unreasonably good mood." He said under his breath. "Are you going to eat all this?"

Arthur looked at him strangely. "Are you trying to call me fat Merlin?" He asked him, grabbing a grape and popping it into his mouth. "And here after I got your favorite." He motioned towards the chicken. Merlin eyed it, looking up towards Arthur.

"You're letting me eat with you?" He asked, reaching towards it hesitantly. "Is this because we're in disguise?" He whispered, leaning conspiratorially close to Arthur.

"No Merlin." Arthur said, leaning close as well. "It's because we're days away from Camelot...and I get to have you." He whispered, cupping his face. "This was the benefit of such a trip, was it not?" He asked, and Merlin's heart fluttered. His eyes became heavy and lidded. "Romance my love...sometimes I can do it right."

"Is this because you want to sleep with me?" Merlin asked, stupid grin on his face as they were inches apart.

"Undoubtedly." Arthur teased him, yanking him the rest of the way as he claimed his lips, and suddenly the out of the way table he had chosen made sense. Merlin leaned into those lips, falling so deeply for this man he couldn't think.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered as they kissed. "What did you promise your father?" Because if his Prince was being this nice...well then...what?

"Later." The blond whispered, pulling back, blue eyes almost shining. "I'll tell you in the morning." Merlin stared at him suspiciously, but was too happy to really argue as he took a piece of cheese Arthur offered him, moaning at the richness, noticing how Arthur's eyes went dark at the sound. "You like that Darling?" He asked him, and Merlin felt a hand under the table, tracing along his thigh. "Do you want a different kind of nourishment?"

Merlin cracked open an eye in amusement, but they soon became heavy lidded when Arthur's hand slid even further up. "We're in the middle of a tavern...We could still be seen." He reminded him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Suppose you're right...doesn't mean I can't have wicked fantasies of you sucking my cock under this table." He conceded throatily, eating another grape as Merlin hardened under his hand.

"Arthur…." Merlin tried, because his prince was such a sex addict. "There's a bed upstairs." He reminded him, and Arthur grunted.

"Merlin would you stop worrying! I paid good money to have my hands all over you. Let me do this?" He asked. "Let me just make you happy for once." He told him, tilting his head and staring as their ale was delivered and he held up his glass. "Cheers."

Merlin stared at him strangely, because Arthur was never this nice. Never. He didn't care that they were far away...or he 'said' that he wanted to be romantic. This was not his Prince. "What did you do?" He asked, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"For Heaven's sake Merlin drink." He grumbled, pushing the glass back as Merlin went to take a sip, making him down the whole glass. Merlin choked, trying to open his throat to get it down, glaring as some spilled down his shirt. "Honestly Darling, you're a mess." He told him, ordering two more.

This continued until they were laughing together, and honestly Merlin didn't think they had ever talked so much. Arthur told him about his childhood, about how he had nearly burned down half the castle when he was 10. He told him about the first time he had held a sword. The first time he had ridden a horse...and then…

"I knew I wanted you the first time I laid eyes on you in the market." Arthur whispered. It was dark now, and the prince's skin glowed in the candlelight. "You who was nothing would stand up to me." He held out his hand, tracing Merlin's cheek. "I'd never thought of boys before, but I went home that night and thought of you as I touched myself…" His voice got darker, and Merlin blushed, head swimming as he stared into those impossibly blue eyes. "I thought you were out of my system...and then you did the most infuriating thing possible." He told him. "You saved my life. How could I resist you Merlin? Tell me how was I ever supposed to?"

"I don't know Arthur…" Merlin whispered as his face was cupped. "I never could...maybe we never were supposed to." He told him. "Maybe this is destiny...for us to make things better together."

"Make things better?" Arthur asked, and Merlin knew he was getting into dangerous territory. Despite what his prince might think, he rarely drank. When hiding so many secrets it was always good to have a clear head.

"Magic Arthur." He told him, and felt the hand on his face stiffen. "That's Uther's hatred. It doesn't have to be yours."

He expected Arthur to yell, to storm up to the room. But all he did was give that infuriatingly gorgeous laugh. "I clearly shouldn't let you drink anymore...you start crazy ramblings." He leaned in, kissing him softly. "Magic is dangerous Merlin...look at the thing trying to ruin our lives." He argued.

Merlin frowned, grabbing for the pendant. "And this is protecting us!" He argued right back. "Yes there is bad Arthur, but there's also good. I'm good."

"You're good?" Arthur asked, raising both brows. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, and grabbed Merlin as he tried to pull away. "What do you mean by that?" He slurred, holding both of his wrists to prevent him from leaving.

"I just meant...with this lamia." Merlin covered, badly. "It's making me do things magical...but I'm good." It was lame and so obvious he felt like puking. ...Or maybe that was all the alcohol Arthur had plied him with.

Arthur's eyes hadn't changed, however, still staring at him beyond suspicious. "Why do you think it chose you Merlin?" He asked, and Merlin cursed because with how close they had become...Arthur had actually learned how to read him.

Merlin swallowed hard, heart racing as Arthur stared into him...this man who had seen every part of him besides the part that made him what he truly was. "I don't know Arthur." He said, because he didn't know, not exactly, why it had chosen him.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" He asked lowly, and Merlin had never felt more terrified than at that tone. "Do you think I don't see the things that happen when you get upset...when you get aroused?" He asked. "Do you think I've never noticed all the times you've saved me? Do you think there's even a part of me that doesn't notice every last thing about you?" He finished with, not letting go of Merlin's wrists, not allowing him to flee as he dropped that on him.

"How long have you known?" Merlin asked, heart pounding against his chest. If Arthur had known...if he hadn't said anything, would he still?"

"Since you just told me." Arthur told him. "But I've had my suspicions for a while." He said, voice clipped. "Don't look like such a frightened bird Merlin, I didn't turn you in for mangling a girl's body, I'm not going to turn you in for this." He exhaled, as if the weight of this secret was pressed to his chest. "It'd be so much easier if I had fallen for someone else...if I could want anyone else, but then there's you." He said, frustrated. "There's always you." They were both drunk, but Merlin felt sober. He felt terrified.

"Arthur…" He tried, but had no words. "I'm sorry." Because he had disappointed his Prince...just for being what he was.

"I am too." Arthur told him. "I have a confession of my own. I had wanted this night to be special before I told you, but alas, we can't seem to stop from fighting, can we?" He asked almost sadly. "Even when we're not."

"What is it?" Merlin asked, still overwhelmed with what had just happened. Arthur had been hinting at this all day….even if he wouldn't tell him….even if it had taken these revelations to admit this.

"My Father is having me stop at Mercia." He told Merlin. "I'm to meet the Princess there." He whispered, and Merlin knew what he was about to say before the words ever let his mouth. "We're betrothed Merlin…" He said, and Merlin's eyes flashed gold before every single glass in the room shattered into tiny pieces.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


End file.
